


Bloodlines

by SazzyAuzzy



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Doppelganger, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hybrid - Freeform, Magic, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Siblings, Sun and Moon Curse, The Originals - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, curse, relationships, spells, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 73,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: Alexandra Gilbert is Elena and Jeremy's older sister, and she is a vampire-hunting witch. When the hunt for Katherine Pierce brings Alex back to Mystic Falls, Alex finds herself caught in between choosing what is right. Her family? Or her duties and swore word to kill any and all vampires?
Relationships: OC/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: Bloodlines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873285
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE!
> 
> It has been a while for me. Sitting down and writing this story was something I enjoyed doing. The original only took me a few weeks and while it wasn't the best thing ever, it was something I would proud of at the time. After rereading the original and my first, or maybe the second attempt of a rewrite I decided to give this story a new life, a new spin, and change things up. The original idea is still the same, however, the main character is different. She has different motivations and a new structure is in play.
> 
> If you read the original, I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you think in the comments at the end, and if you do notice any GLARING grammar errors than let me know so that I can fix them too. This is the second draft so it may not be perfect, but this is just the beginning.
> 
> Anyway...enjoy!

**The Chase**

Feet hit the pavement in fast drumming crashes. Puddles of water broke beneath the dropping shoe and splashed across the damp ground only to be swallowed by another collection of liquid. The heavy breathing coming from the running man was rapidly rushing in and out as he desperately tried to pull enough air in to keep going. His forehead dripped from sweat or rain, it wasn’t clear as the drizzle of the evening storm began to pick up the pace. He turned left off the street into a darker, damper alleyway that was only light by the flickering neon sign that read closed across a shop front. His soaked shoes slipped in the muddy puddle and sent him onto his side and into the wall. His heart pounded, the blood pounded in his ears, everything inside of him was screaming at him to run. 

A low chuckle from behind caused his heart to leap up into his throat. He spun around to see the hooded figure who had grabbed him outside the bar. The man, or thing, whatever it was, had caught him and thrown him to the ground. It had tried to bite his throat, he thinks, but it had been distracted by the sound of someone else getting closer. He had taken that as his chance to run, he didn’t know where or how far he just knew that he had to run. After what felt like hours, he now found himself face to face with the hooded thing.

“What do you want from me?” he asked.

It chuckled again. “Only one thing.” It stepped closer. “The most precious thing of all.”

“What?” he asked again.

It knelt and looked him dead in the eye. Its eyes looked human, blue and bright. But there was something in them, something inhuman. “The one thing that gives you life.” It grabbed him by his jacket and yanked him forward.

He tried to push it away, he wanted to get it to let him go, but its strength was incredible.

Its teeth sunk into his throat and pain bust through him.

He screamed and grabbed at Its hair, trying to push it away. He could feel as the teeth dug into the flesh and sucked the blood out of him. It all rushed through his veins up to the torn open muscle that used to be his throat.

His scream began to fade, and the pain just…stopped. It released its hold on his jacket and a louder, more blood-curdling cry took over. The thing that had attacked him was now grasping its head, its eyes squished shut and it fell onto its back. Forcing himself up from the ground and away from the trembling creature, he leant against the brick wall.

At the end of the alley, another hooded figure stood. Thing one was smaller, thinner, and appeared to be female. She was holding her arm out causally, her handheld open like she was waiting for something to be placed into it. She took a few steps towards the trembling creature and said, “You are all nothing but a waste of my time. I have better things to do than spend my night hunting you down.” She twisted her hand, and with an almighty crack, the thing's neck spun in a rapid 180-degree motion and then it fell to the ground.

She turned to look at the man leaning against the wall, his hand over his neck, his heart still pounding rapidly in his chest. “Are you okay?” she asked.

He shrugged. “I’m not sure. Is it dead?”

She nodded. “For now.” Reaching out, she grasped his arm and said, “Let me have a look.”

He removed his hand, and fresh blood trickled from the wound down his throat.

She frowned. “You are lucky that I arrived when I did.” She placed her hand over his throat and said something he didn’t understand. Warmth flowed from her palm and over his throat. It warmed his cold body and the aching pain from the wound in his neck was gone. “There you go, all better,” she said.

He reached up to touch his throat. The hole, the gaping wound that the thing had torn open was gone, just like it never happened. “How?”

She smiled. “Magic.” She moved away from him and pulled out her phone. She tapped the screen a few times and then slid it back into her jacket.

“I’m so confused, I don’t understand what is going on.” His heart had finally started to return to normal, and all he wanted to do was forget this but how did you forget something like this?

“You don’t need to understand.” She spun around and placed her hands on her hips.

He frowned and yelled, “What the hell happened? What is that thing? A vampire? And what are you?” This was not normal.

She returned his frown and crossed her arms. “I’m not a what, thank you very much.” She stepped right up to him and seemed to puff out her chest. “I am the woman that saved your life, and my name is Alexandra, you can call me Alex, and you are welcome.”

He stumbled back and sighed, he was such an asshole. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Thank you, Alex. I’m Darren.” He held out his hand.

Alex replaced her frown with a calming smile and took his outstretched hand. “Pleasure Darren.”

A van pulled up at the end of the alley, and two other hooded figures jumped out. They both moved towards the dead thing, or vampire, and threw it into the back of the van. Alex turned him away from them and said, “Now please, close your eyes and relax for me.”

“What are you doing?” he asked but did as she said.

“Don’t worry, Darren. Tomorrow, you won’t remember a thing.”


	2. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

Chicago was cold. Cold, wet and windy. Winter was possibly Alex’s most hated time of year, especially in Chicago. She loved the city and the vibrant life that it held, by snow made it horrible. She hated how it made everything damp and somehow seemed to follow her inside, no matter how often she would stamp her feet on the mat. It had yet to actually snow to the point where a white blanket covered the busy streets, but the temperature dropped every day.

The cold made it harder to track. While traces were left in the muddy puddles or patches of snow, the chilling wind made it difficult to concentrate on spells. It would be easier if sometimes she could forget the hunt and just spend the night wrapped up in blankets, with a bowl of popcorn, reading a book. But no, she had to be out hunting down the last abomination that had slipped through her partner’s fingers.

Looking out the window of the empty factory, she smiled with relief as a familiar white van pulled up out front. They were finally back. Alex stepped away from the frosted glass and made her way down the steps to where she had one unconscious thing chained to a chair. The steel chain was laced with vervain and spelled to be unbreakable, nothing was getting away from them.

The door of the factor slid open, and the white van pulled in. Out of the front jumped a blonde headed man. He was dressed in black from head to toe and had a bandana pulled up to cover the lower half of his face.

“Nice to see you in one piece, James,” said Alex. She smirked at him as she placed her hands on her hips. “You were lucky I was quick enough to chase your last one down.”

James sighed. “If you had been on time, there would have been no last one to chase down. This would have been dealt with already.” He pulled down his bandana and stepped up to Alex, so he was face to face.

“I had other orders to follow.” Alex tilted her head to the left. “The council wanted me to question this one; apparently, he has important information.”

James huffed. “A simple call, or even a text, would have been appreciated.”

Alex reached her hand up and cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry, forgive me?”

He leaned into her palm and nodded. “Always.”

“If you two keep being all lovey-dovey, I may just throw up.”

Alex’s smile faded and was replaced by an unpleased frowned. She turned away from James and faced the vampire tied to the chair. “Took you long enough to wake up,” she said.

The vampire shrugged. “When a vampire is hungry, they take longer to heal. Did no one teach you that little girl?”

James chuckled. “Careful, vampire. This little girl is your worst nightmare.”

The vampire looked Alex up and down and laughed. “My worst nightmare is far from this little brunette. She doesn’t look like she could hurt a fly.” He words bubbled with giggles.

Alex smiled and said, “Let’s see if I can change your mind.” She lifted her hand and in a very relaxed manner.

The vampires face twisted, and he clenched his teeth. His body stiffened and he struggled against the chains. It didn’t take very long until a piercing scream fell from his mouth and he was begging Alex to stop. He tried to move away from her, to get away from the pain, but Alex’s spell only seemed to grow stronger.

After a minute or two, Alex released him from the pain. The vampire gasped in relief and continued to pull at the chains.

“Now,” said Alex, “since we have established that I can cause you more pain than you can imagine, I have a few questions to ask you.”

“I won’t tell you anything!” The vampire hissed at her.

Alex frowned and clenched her hand.

The vampire cried out in pain again.

“Where can we find Klaus?” Alex asked.

“Who?” the vampire asked.

Alex walked around him slowly. “Klaus. One of the original vampires.”

The vampire shrugged. “I don’t know how you are talking about.” He cried out again as Alex made a full circle around him. Her fist held clenched shut as the pain magnified even more. “I haven’t met him before. I don’t know him,” said the vampire.

“I didn’t ask if you knew him. I asked you where he was,” said Alex.

“Your group of unnatural beasts were all bragging about stealing something from him in front of a whole lot of werewolves and humans,” said James.

“Just because we stole something doesn’t mean that we know where he is,” said the vampire.

“Then how did you know that it was him you were stealing from?” asked Alex.

“We didn’t. Not for sure, anyway.”

Alex sighed and asked, “What did you take?”

“Ryan overheard some vampire in New Orleans talking about a stone. She said it belonged to Klaus and that she was going to give it to him in exchange for something.” The vampire tried to lean away from Alex.

“A stone?” asked James.

The vampire nodded.

Alex asked, “What did it look like?”

“Oval and white.”

“The moonstone?” asked James.

“I dunno,” said the vampire. “Ryan didn’t tell me what it was called. We figured if Klaus wanted it, he would give us a reward for getting it back for him.”

“If it really is the moonstone than we need to find it,” said James.

Alex nodded. “I agree. The Council will want it locked up so that the curse isn’t broken.” Alex turned back to face the vampire. “Where is the stone now?”

“I dunno,” he said.

Alex frowned and clenched her fist.

“We never managed to find it!” the vampire screamed.

Alex let go of the spell.

“Ryan and I looked everywhere. The bitch of a vampire showed up and beat the crap out of us before we ran away.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Doesn’t matter if they are human or supernatural, men can’t take it when a female wins.”

The vampire snapped at her. “I told you everything I know. Let me go.”

Alex laughed. “I don’t think so. James, he is all yours.” She stepped back as James stepped forward with a jerrycan. He poured the fuel over the vampire’s head, soaking him from head to toe.

“No,” the vampire begged. “Please! I’ll do anything.”

“You are an abomination of nature. We are only doing what must be done to restore the balance,” said Alex.

James stepped back and said, “ _Incendia_.” The fuel burst into flames.

The vampire screamed and begged for them to stop.

Alex stood beside James and watched the vampire burn. It wouldn’t take long before it would turn to dust and its remains would blow away with the wind. The burning of vampires wasn’t necessary, they could be killed with a wooden stake through the heart; however, the Council had declared that burning vampires at the stake was justice for all those innocent witches and humans who were accused of being witches, being burned at the stake after a war had broken out briefly between vampires and witches in Salem. The fire also made the clean up that much easier. A pile of ash was much easier to remove than a dead body with a stake in the chest.

James laid his arm over Alex’s shoulders and said, “I’m assuming the Council will ask you to track down the moonstone next.”

She nodded. “Yep.”

“Finding that vampire he talked about could be tricky. Think you might need some help?” he asked.

Alex smiled and looked up at him. “It’s sweet that you want to help, but I already know who has it.”

James frowned. “How?”

“A female vampire claiming to have the stone who wants to give it to Klaus. There is only one vampire I can think of who has every reason to beg for Klaus’ forgiveness,” said Alex.

James frowned.

“Katherine Pierce.”


	3. The Cafe

**The Cafe**

It was quiet for a Saturday morning. Alex sat at a small table in a large oversized chair inside her favourite café flipping through the file labelled Katherine Pierce. For the past two days, Alex had spent her time catching up with what the vampire had been doing with her time. Going over the information that the Council had gathered on Katherine reminded her of her first few months working with them.

Alex was 18 the first time she met Katherine. She was still coming to terms with knowing her strengths and her limits but also understanding that everyone needed back up. Alex had grown up relying on herself, being the outsider and not wanting to let others in. Working with the Council, learning her craft but also being taught how to protect herself allowed her to connect with others who were like her. Not just witches but outcasts who had never felt like they belonged.

James was the second person who Alex had considered a friend. He was strict and bossy, but underneath had the best sense of humour. James had been partnered with Alex to tell her physical training. He taught her how to punch, kick and fire a gun. And through countless hours of training and missions, he wormed his way into her heart. It had taken almost losing him for Alex to realise that she loved him.

It was Katherine who had almost drained him dry when Alex and a few other witches had cornered her in New York during Christmas. Katherine had been determined to get away but had been caught in a cleverly placed boundary trap. Through a mistake, that Alex blamed entirely on herself, James had crossed the border and fallen into Katherine’s grip. The only way to save James was to let Katherine go. James had almost died from the blood loss but thanks to modern medicine and a few spells, James was back on his feet in less than a week. After that, Alex swore that one day she would kill Katherine, even if it meant her life.

The Council had been careful to keep Alex away from anything related to Katherine over the past few years. Not trusting her enough to keep her emotions in check. Now, however, things were different. Alex was their top-ranking tracker. She had a better track record than any other witch apart of the Council, and her magic grew stronger every day.

The details on Katherine’s life had doubled since Alex had last read the file. Details on vampires she had turned, placed his had visited or impacted. The number of confirmed deaths had also increased significantly. One name caught her eye though, Caroline Forbes. Caroline had been turned into a vampire after Katherine suffocated her with a pillow. The file didn’t state that Katherine had sired Caroline, but she had caused the change.

Caroline Forbes had been the most annoying, bossy child that Alex had ever met. Her younger sister had somehow developed a friendship with Caroline when they were children and it left Alex unable to escape the brat. Imagining Caroline as a vampire made Alex cringe, with everything heightened she would have to be a bigger nightmare.

The chair across from Alex was shifted to the left as an older woman with short red hair cut in a bob style, sat across from her. The woman smiled and brought a cup up to her lips.

“Renee.” Alex held out the file to her. “Why wasn’t I informed that someone so close to my sister had been turned into a vampire?”

Renee took the file and pursed her lips. “The Council didn’t want you running off to Mystic Falls when you had other business to attend to.”

Alex frowned. “I’m getting sick of the Council telling me what I can and can’t do. You swore to me when I left Mystic Falls with you that we would keep my family safe.”

Renee nodded. “I did. And we will.” She took another sip of her drink. “Which is why I have convinced the Council that you going to Mystic Falls would be a good idea. It will allow you to check up on your sister and gather intel on Katherine while you’re there.”

“What information about Katherine would I find there?” Alex asked.

Renee smiled. “The Salvatore family, ring any bells?”

“Yeah,” said Alex. “They are a founding family of Mystic Falls, why?”

“Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore are the sons of Giuseppe Salvatore. They were both turned into vampires by Katherine Pierce in 1864, and both are currently residing in Mystic Falls at this very moment.” Renee dropped Katherine’s file on the table between them and pulled an envelope out of her jacket pocket. She handed it over to Alex.

Alex opened it and found photos of her sister with two men, as well as Caroline, Bonnie—another of Elena’s friends—and another man. “Vampires are flocking to Mystic Falls, where my sister lives, and you didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell me.”

“Alex, the Council has never forbidden you from reaching out to your family. If I remember correctly, you are the one who cut off contact with them.”

“To protect them,” Alex snapped. “The whole point was to keep this supernatural crap away from them, so they could have somewhat of a normal life after…” Alex felt her old friend, guilt, bubble up in her throat. The emotion had been something she had grown to accept and live with over the past two years. She had left Mystic Falls in the hope that her family would be safe, but it had fallen apart after her parents had died. Elena had almost died too but had somehow made it out of the car.

For the first time in two years, Alex had returned to Mystic Falls. She had found Elena in the hospital, made sure she was okay, cried as they both mourned the death of their parents, but then ran away before the day of their funeral. Alex was terrified, she was a coward, and had run from her pain. A pain that chased her every day. Cutting herself off from them, she believed that they would be safe, but apparently not.

“When do I leave?” asked Alex.

“Whenever you're ready. The last report we received was a week ago, Katherine Pierce was spotted in Mystic Falls. She might still be there.” Renee placed her empty cup on the table. “Find Katherine, kill her, and we might be able to keep your sister hidden from Klaus.” She stood up, straightened her jacket and smiled. “You’ve got this. And if you need anything, remember, I’m a phone call away.”

Alex smiled. “I know.”

Renee turned and walked out of the café, leaving Alex to stare at the photos in her hands. All she wanted was for Elena to be safe. After meeting Katherine and learning out the doppelganger curse, she had been terrified. Elena was unknowingly the latest in a long line of doppelganger’s who could be used to set a monster free. Anyone who knew about the curse had the possibility of handing her over to the beast, and Alex would stop at nothing to make sure that it didn’t happen.

Pulling out her phone, Alex dialled James.

“Hey, how did it go?” he asked.

Alex sighed. “As expected. The Council thinks they know what is best. I am, however, being sent to Mystic Falls to track down Katherine. They think she is there.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” James asked.

Alex thought for a moment. James was her crutch in these situations. He held her up and allowed her to get through anything. Every moment of weakness, every thought of doubt, James managed to somehow get her to stand tall and fight back. He was also the biggest distraction and weakness she had, besides her family, and she needed to be focused on Katherine. Elena would be enough of a distraction as it was. “I do, but I think that it’s best that for now, I go by myself. If I find Katherine and need back up you will be the first person I call.”

“Okay, be safe. Don’t go around trying to kill a five-hundred-year-old vampire by yourself,” James teased.

Alex smiled. “Your no fun.”

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too.”


	4. Hey Sis

**Hey Sis**

Mystic Falls was two things. One, an overly preppy town that was obsessed with everything to do with the original founders. Two, a reminder of everything that went wrong in Alex’s life.

Alex had been back in town less than five minutes, and she already wanted to turn her car around and run back to Chicago. If Katherine hadn’t been spotted, more than once, in and around the town, than Alex believed she would have run.

To successfully find out if Katherine was in town and causing trouble for Elena than it was time for a family reunion. Once that Alex did not want to happen. Reunions of this sort typically brought up the past and the past meant coming face to face with unwanted demons and lies. There were many things that Alex kept from her siblings. Being a witch was just the first of many. She had meant to keep the whole supernatural thing from them forever, but Elena had stumbled into the world after she met a certain vampire with a particularly cute smile.

On the flight from Chicago to Virginia, Alex had spent the three—almost four—hour flight getting to know the local vampires. Stefan Salvatore. Born November 1, 1846. Turned vampire in 1864. Youngest son to Giuseppe Salvatore. Nickname: The Ripper. The fact that Stefan had been a ripper sent chills down her spine. The photos of his kills were enough to upset her stomach. It also said in his file that he apparently lived off the blood of animals. It was unusual and concerning. No vampire had ever successfully lived off a diet that didn’t contain human blood. All it would take would be one slip, and he would tear apart any human he could get his hands on. Damon Salvatore was, surprisingly, less of a concern. He was Stefan’s older brother, had killed plenty of people. Several them connected to the Augustine society, a bunch of crazy humans who believed that they would be the ones to solve the vampire problem.

The death and destruction around the two of them seemed to be focalised around Elena for the past year. Elena was still alive, and not a vampire, but innocent people from Mystic Falls had died. It was unclear if the Salvatore’s were to blame and it wasn’t Alex’s job to find out. But if her hunt for Katherine led her to burn the Salvatore’s at the stake then so be it.

Alex looked over the steering wheel of her car to see Elena as she walked down the street with Stefan. Their hands weaved together, one of the happiest smiles Alex had ever seen bless her face. Stefan was focused entirely on Elena, his eyes seemed to glow with adoration and love. It made Alex feel sick knowing that Elena had allowed an abomination like a vampire into her heart, and worst-case scenario, into her bed.

The couple stopped at the Grill, shared a brief kiss before Elena headed inside and Stefan walked off down the street. Alex didn’t think following Stefan would lead to Katherine. She had been causing a few issues here and there, popping in and out, but she wasn’t stupid enough to just approach Stefan in the middle of the street. Not in broad daylight anyway.

Alex decided she would head to the Gilbert family home, give this reunion thing a go, and then once she was settled and had an idea of how everything fit together squeezing information about Katherine out of them would be easy. Alex also knew that if Bonnie knew about her magic, and was learning to be a witch, then perhaps Bonnie would be an asset if killing Katherine and maybe even the Salvatore’s.

\---

2104 Maple Street hadn’t changed. The house was white and surrounded by a large green lawn, with green hedges running along the front porch. On the porch sat an older wicker set of furniture and a few potted plants. The paint looked a little more weather-worn, and the garden wasn’t as neat as when Grayson Gilbert would trim it, but it looked like home.

Alex stared at the front door and was having a hard time getting out of the car. Elena was at home. She didn’t know if Jeremy was. And Jenna was sitting on the porch talking to a guy who had given Elena a lift home. The two looked comfortable with one another and Alex knew that walking up and interrupting them would be kind of awkward. Hell, she knew this whole thing would be uncomfortable and awkward. But she had no choice.

With a deep breath, Alex climbed out of her car. She slung her bag over her shoulder and slowly strolled up the footpath. Jenna didn’t take notice of her approach until her foot hit the first step of the porch. She looked up and Alex watched as her joyful smile fell and was replaced by a confused frown.

Alex tried to keep a smile on her face, but she wasn’t sure what to do.

“Alex,” said Jenna.

“Hi, Jenna.” Alex waved awkwardly. She rubbed her hands on her thighs, not sure what to do or say. Jenna, just like the house hadn’t changed much. Her blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and her hazel eyes were still bright. The only thing that Alex could see that had changed were the few wrinkles around her eyes.

“You’re here,” Jenna said.

Alex nodded. “Yep, sure am.”

Jenna was stunned, and just like Alex, seemed unsure of what to say. “Why?” asked Jenna.

The single word felt like a bullet hitting Alex in the chest. Why was she here? It was clear that Jenna hadn’t expected her to come back. It hurt, but she deserved it after all. Alex was the one who ran and left Jenna to deal with two teenagers who had just lost their parents.

“I’m sorry,” said Jenna before Alex could speak. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m happy to see you, I am. Just surprised.” Jenna stepped around the man she was sitting beside and held out her arms. She wrapped Alex in a hug and all Alex wanted to do was cry.

Alex had expected anger, yelling and maybe some tears. Not a hug, that was something she didn’t think she deserved, let alone wanted, but it was the best feeling. She returned the hug and closed her eyes for a moment to try and control her emotions.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call to tell you I was coming, but I didn’t know what to say or how you would react,” said Alex.

Jenna pulled back from the hug and cupped her cheeks. “No matter what has happened, I would always welcome you home. It has been hard on all of us.”

Alex smiled and felt that familiar sensation of warmth flooded her chest. Being around Jenna, around family, was something she hadn’t realised how much she had missed. James had been the only one recently that had ever made her feel so at home, so comfortable.

The man behind Jenna cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m Alaric.”

Jenna blushed and spun around. “Oh! Right, sorry. Yes. Alex, this is Alaric. Alaric this is Alex, Elena and Jeremy’s older sister.”

Alaric smiled gently as her. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He held out a hand to her. Alaric was undoubtedly a handsome man. He held himself tall, but his warm smile and gentle eyes made him seem a gentle soul. From one glance, Alex felt that Alaric was a good man, a good influence as well as someone who would do anything for those around him.

Alex returned his smile and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“I think I’m going to leave you both to it. Jenna, call me tomorrow.” Alaric squeezed Jenna’s hand and walked off down the path.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your date,” said Alex.

Jenna waved her off. “You didn’t. He was just saying hello. Did you want to come inside?” She gestured to the door and grasped the handle.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, if that’s ok.”

Jenna smiled. “Of course, this is still your home too.”

Alex followed Jenna inside and just like everything else, it was the same. Every photo, every piece of furniture. The scattered magazines on the coffee table, the throw blanket over the back of the couch, the oversized pillow that sat on the left-hand side of the couch because that is where Elena would like to sit and write in her diary. It was at home.

“So, can I make you some tea? Or are you hungry? I can whip up something,” said Jenna.

Alex asked, “You can cook now?”

Jenna shrugged. “I can make a mean ham and cheese sandwich!”

Alex smiled. “Sounds good, and I could do with a coffee after my flight.”

“Great!” Jenna spun around and headed to the kitchen.

Alex took a moment before following her. She looked over the photos of her family. Elena and her at the park. Jeremy covered in mud from his third birthday party. Their parents at the beach. It was everything she missed, but it was also everything she had left to protect. Leaving was supposed to make sure that her parents were still here to care for Elena and Jeremy until they were old enough to take care of themselves. But no one, not even witches, could protect humans from an ordinary car crash.

Just before she entered the kitchen, on the wall sat a photo that Alex had forgotten about. It was her last happy memory she had with her whole family. Her graduation day. In the picture stood Alex in the middle, dressed in her red cap and gown. Elena had her arms wrapped around her neck, smiling widely. Jeremy stood on her other side with a half-smirk smile, the I’m pretending this is stupid but I’m actually glad to be here look. And behind them, their parents. Their mum had her head between the two girls’, her smile wider than everyone’s, and their dad look proud. His hand was squeezing Alex’s shoulder in a silent gesture of love.

Two days after the photo had been taken, Alex had packed her bags and slipped out while her parents had gone to get dinner. Elena was sitting in her room, writing in her diary, and Jeremy was smoking pot outback.

The only thing she left behind was the photo that now hung on the wall, and a letter saying that she was sorry. It had been a hard thing to do, but at that time, it was necessary.

“Alex?” The soft voice of her sister brought Alex back to the present. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, apple in hand, was Elena. Her brown hair tied up in a messy bun, and her face was mixed with surprise, confusion, and what Alex hoped was happiness.

“Hey sis, long time.”


	5. Adopting a Witch

**Adopting a Witch**

Alex couldn’t help but smile at Elena. Seeing her sister again, being the in same room was overwhelming, but Alex felt whole. This was something she had missed for so many years and Alex couldn’t decide as she stood there if it was all worth it.

Elena’s face was flashing through a series of emotions. Alex could see surprise, concern, happiness, anger, and there had to be others. What she was unsure of though was how Elena was going to react. If Elena ran away, she wouldn’t blame her. Smacked her across the face, again, wouldn’t blame her. Pretend she didn’t exist, was more Jeremy’s style. What she really wanted was to wrap her arms around Elena and hug her.

So as Elena dashed forward, flung her arms around Alex’s neck, she felt a wave of relief and love wash over her. Elena squeezed her tightly and mumbled against her shoulder. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Alex squeezed back and said, “I’ve missed you too.”

They stood there for a moment, hugging. This moment of peace was going to be short-lived, Alex was sure of that, but she was going to enjoy every second that she could.

“Where have you been?” Elena asked as she pulled back.

Alex shrugged. “Here, there. All over. I’ve been to Europe all over the US. Even spent a few weeks down in Australia.”

“Wow,” said Elena. She tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. “That sounds amazing.”

“It has been. It would have been way better if you and Jeremy were there too.”

“Yeah.” Elena tapped her hands on her thighs and clenched her mouths shut.

Alex knew what was coming. She could see the question burning in Elena’s eyes, but she also knew that Elena would never want to make her uncomfortable. Alex reached out and took her hand and squeezed. “I know you want to ask me, and I will tell you everything.”

Elena smiled softly and nodded.

“But first,” said Jenna, stepping in from the kitchen with a coffee cup in her hand. “Caffeine as requested. Why don’t we sit down and chat? Elena, do you want a cup?”

“Yeah, that would be great. I just need to call Bonnie and cancel though.” Elena pulled her phone from her pocket.

“I’m ruining your plans, I’m sorry,” said Alex.

Elena smiled. “It’s okay. We were just going to hang out here, catch up. She spent the summer with her dad’s family and got back a few days ago.”

“Don’t cancel. I think Bonnie may be helpful in understanding what I need to explain.” Alex took a sip of her coffee. Both Elena and Jenna looked at her strangely. “I’ll explain, but it is probably best if we also wait for Jeremy.”

Elena frowned. “Good luck with that, we have a hard enough time getting him to stay still long enough for one of us to say hi. I doubt he will sit down and listen.”

Alex smiled. “I have my ways.”

The three ladies moved into the living room and sat on the couch. Alex sat on the far right, keeping an eye on the front door. Jeremy wasn’t home and had apparently been disappearing a lot recently. Alex wanted to only explain everything once, but there was no time to wait.

Elena didn’t hesitate to question Alex. She asked all sorts of questions about her life and what has been happening. Alex was happy to tell her, avoiding the complete omission that she was a witch.

“So, how do you afford all of this travel? Does your job pay for it?” Elena’s curiosity was peaking.

“I suppose you could say my employer pays for it all.” Alex took a sip of her coffee.

“So what do you actually do? You haven’t said,” said Jenna.

Alex put her cup down on the coffee table and stood up. “To tell you what I do, there are a few things that we need to talk about.” Alex moved across the room and wrapped her arms around herself.

“Okay,” said Elena, pulling her knees up to her chest. “Like what?”

“I was adopted,” said Alex. Being blunt might be hurtful or painful, but it was the easiest way. Sugarcoating only made everything worse.

“What?” Elena’s mouth fell open.

“Who told you?” asked Jenna.

“You knew?” said Elena, her head snapping towards Jenna.

“Of course I knew, I was there the day your parents brought her home.”

Elena frowned. “And you never thought that we should know that our sister was adopted?”

“Does it bother you that much that I’m not your real sister?” Alex asked.

Elena spun around to her. She stood up and grabbed Alex’s shoulders. She said, “I don’t need us to share blood for you to be my sister. I love you, and that is all that matters.”

Alex smiled. “I’m glad to hear that, especially after disappearing for so long.”

Elena smiled softly. “Is that why you ran off? Because you found out the truth?”

“Partly,” said Alex. “I found out that I was adopted about four months before graduation. Things were happening that I couldn’t explain. I had dreams that felt so vivid and real, and then I found them playing out when I was awake.”

Elena tensed. Alex could see her brain running a mile a minute understanding what she had just heard. “You’re a witch,” Elena said.

Alex nodded.

“Wait does that mean you know about—”

“Yes, I know that your boyfriend is a vampire. That his brother is one too, that Caroline was recently turned into one too. And I also know that Bonnie is a Bennett witch.” Alex smiled. “I may have left, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t keeping an eye on you.

“Grayson and Miranda never said anything about you being a witch,” said Jenna.

“They didn’t know that I was. It was only after a rather brutal argument, and me accidentally setting my bed on fire did Mum and Dad find out I was different. The Founders Council didn’t know about witches or any other supers existed. It was thanks to Shelia Bennett, who sensed my uncontrolled burst of magic, we all found out what I was.” Alex walked over to the fireplace and looked at the pictures on the mantel. She smiled at the one of Elena and her were she was about 10 and Elena maybe five. “After learning that I was a witch, Mum and Dad told me that I was adopted. According to them a young woman, her name was apparently Prudence, was on the run from something, they didn’t know what. She was driving her car towards Mystic Falls when she had an accident and hit a tree. I was in the back seat. Mum and Dad came across her car and called 911.

“At the hospital, Prudence asked Mum to keep me safe, made her promise. After Prudence died due to her injuries Mum and Dad brought me home. Applied for adoption and when no other family could be found, mainly due to lack of information, the adoption was approved.”

“So do you have any idea who your real mum was?” Elena asked.

Alex nodded. “Prudence Ravenwood. She was married to a Richard Mark Nelson who was died three months before her death. According to the coroner, he was drained off all his blood.”

“Vampire,” said Elena.

Again, Alex nodded.

“Is that why you left? To find your family and hunt down the vampire who killed your father?” Jenna asked.

“No. I left because a week before graduation, I met a woman in the cemetery. I was visiting Prudence, and this woman introduced herself as Renee Wilson. She knew my father and my mother and wanted to help. She explained everything about what happened to my parents, about vampires, werewolves and witches.”

A knock at the door made Alex pause. She looked up and smiled. Bonnie’s magic was buzzing from the other side. “Bonnie’s here,” Alex said.

“How do you know it's her?” asked Jenna.

“I can feel her.”

Elena went and opened the door. Sure enough, Bonnie stood there with a strange look on her face. “Bonnie, what’s wrong?” asked Elena.

“I can feel another witch.” Bonnie looked over her shoulder. “Her power, it's like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

Elena looked over her shoulder at Alex, who still stood beside the mantel, watching them. “You should come in, there is some stuff you need to know.”

Bonnie stepped inside and stopped Alex standing there. “Alex?” she asked.

Alex offered a small smile. “Hi Bonnie, your power is stronger than your Grams imagined.”

Bonnie frowned. “You’re a witch?”

Alex nodded. “Just like you. And like you, I come from an old powerful bloodline.”

“What did you mean stronger than Grams imagined?” Bonnie asked.

“I spoke to your Grams often. She helped me keep an eye on Elena and Jeremy while I was away. She talked about you a lot.” Alex walked around the couch and stood face to face with Bonnie. She held out her hands for Bonnie.

Bonnie took them and gasped at the rush that flowed between them. “What was what?”

Alex smiled. “Your true potential. As long as you don’t piss off the other side.”

“I’m a little confused about all of this,” said Bonnie.

Alex said, “Let me catch you up.”


	6. The Tomb

**The Tomb**

It was quiet. Bonnie had left after dinner. Elena had excused herself to go and do her homework. And Jenna had headed off to bed after insisting that Alex stay in her old room. It felt strange walking up the stairs and stepping into a place that hadn’t changed.

Alex’s old room sat untouched. Not a speck of dust could be seen on the anything; it seemed that they kept her room ready and waiting for her until she came home. Knowing that her family had always been prepared to welcome her back brought tears to her eyes, and as she knelt down on the bed, she couldn’t help but let them fall.

The whole point of coming back to Mystic Falls was to find Katherine, keep Elena and Jeremy safe, and decide if the Salvatore brother’s and Caroline needed immediate dispatched. It wasn’t supposed to be this difficult. But it was, and with every passing minute she spent around her family, Alex knew that it was going to be that much harder to make decisions.

Wiping away the stray tears, she perked up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. Footsteps hit the stairs and made their way up and past her door. Alex first thoughts went to Jeremy. He was home.

Before Alex could stand the door to her room flung open and a furious faced Jeremy stormed in. He opened his mouth to say something, but as his eyes fell on Alex, he froze. The fury in the eyes faded and was replaced with an overwhelming cloud of sadness. His eyes welled up and from his lips fell her name.

Alex smiled and said, “Hey there, little bro.”

Jeremy stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around Alex. The tears fell, and a loud sob echoed out of him. Alex hugged him back and lowered them both onto his bed. Over his shoulder, Alex saw Elena sticking her head in from the hallway. She smiled at Alex before disappearing.

Alex let Jeremy cry and let a few of her own tears fall again. Her little brother, mind you he wasn’t little anymore. He was growing up but he also stunk like pot. She would have to have a word with him about that.

“When did you get back?” Jeremy said after some time.

“This afternoon. You missed out on all my tales of my adventures,” Alex said.

“I’m not a kid anymore,” he sniffed.

Alex smiled. “Sure, you are.” Leaning back, she ruffled his hair. “You're my little brother. Makes you a kid now and forever.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Where have you been?” Alex asked.

“Out with a friend,” he said.

Alex wanted to pry but decided against it. Being gone for so long didn’t give her the right to act like a parent or older sibling. She would have to earn that right back if she could. “Not causing too much trouble I hope.”

“What did Elena say? That I’m a crack head?” he snapped.

Alex frowned. “With that attitude, it would be hard not to believe her if she had said something like that. She didn’t, by the way.”

Jeremy sniffed again and wiped at his nose. “Sorry I’m just tired.”

Alex reached over and squeezed his hand. “Me too. Go to bed, we can catch up properly tomorrow.”

“I have school,” he said.

“How about we all go out for dinner tomorrow night, my treat. We can talk about anything and everything. Deal?”

Jeremy nodded. “Sounds good.”

Alex waited until Jeremy was in his room with the door shut before closing her own. Tomorrow would be a busy day for her. She was going to have to chase down any lead’s regarding Katherine. The sooner she had Katherine’s head on a plate, the sooner she could work out what to do with regards to her family.

~

The kitchen was empty as Alex came downstairs around 8.30. A few dishes were lying in the sink and a note stuck to a coffee cup read, ‘ _Wanted to let you sleep in, Jeremy told us about dinner, will meet you at the Grill at 5, Elena._ ’ Plucking off the note, she put on some fresh coffee and pulled out her phone.

She had woken up to three text messages from James. The first, _Good morning, I miss you._ The second, _I hope everything went well with your family since you haven’t called me in tears. I take it as a good sign._ And the third, _I have information about Katherine, call me asap._

James had always been caring. He would always send her a message every morning if they weren’t together. And James usually made sure they spoke at least once a day if they were apart for an extended period. Alex wanted more than anything to have him with her, but he would be another explanation on top of everything else and it was too much.

Hitting speed dial one of her phone, she called James.

It rang once before he answered. “Good morning,” he said.

“Morning, how are you?” asked Alex.

“Good, I got to enjoy a nice long hot shower this morning. No cold shower for me today.” James chuckled at himself.

“You could always shower at night, that way you won’t have that issue,” said Alex.

“Or we could be more environmentally friendly and share showers.”

Alex smiled. “I think we waste more water when we share.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be so damn beautiful.”

Alex felt the blush burn her cheeks. James so always flirting and not shy about showering her with compliments. “Oh, shut up,” she said. “You said you have information about Katherine.”

“Okay, straight to work.” She listened as James shuffle around.

“I’m sorry. I have the house to myself and don’t want someone to walk in and overhear me.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “I love how much you are obsessed with your work. Its why we work so well.”

Alex smiled. The fact that they both worked way too much meant the other never felt ignored as both of them understood how easy it was to become obsessed with their next hunt.

“Okay, so, a witch from New York reached out to Renee yesterday regarding Katherine. Apparently, Katherine found out that the moonstone she was after was in the hands of the Lockwood family. The witch said that Katherine gave it to a Lockwood in 1864 to spare her from getting locked up in some tomb beneath Mystic Falls with a whole bunch of other vampires.”

“There isn’t anything in the file about a tomb full of vampires in Mystic Falls.”

“No, but according to Perry, 26 vampires were locked inside an abandoned church, and the town elders burnt it down. Katherine was supposed to be with them but got away. At the time Katherine also had a friend, a witch by the name of Emily Bennett. Perry said that Emily protected the vampires by sealing them in the tomb beneath the church.”

“How does Perry know so much about Mystic Falls?”

“All he will tell me is that he is a history buff. I think there is more to it, but the guy is crazy. And he has the knack of never being wrong.”

Alex sighed. Perry was an older man, a witch, who very rarely used magic. He used to sit on the Council but was removed after one too many crazed ideas. Alex had always found him rather amusing but difficult to trust. However, as James had said, he was never wrong.

“Anyway, the seal on the tomb was recently broken by Bonnie and Shelia Bennett.”

“They broke it?”

“Not intentionally. But it was how Shelia died, she exhausted herself too much.”

“She should have known better,” said Alex. Shelia was a smart witch who knew her limits. Why would she have pushed so far that it led to her death? “Where are the tomb vampires now?”

“Most of them are dead, I believe. But an empty tomb would be a great place to hide a moonstone,” suggested James.

Alex smiled. “Your right. Any idea of the location of said tomb?”

“It was beneath the old Fell Church.”

“You’re the best.”

James chuckled. “I do try.”

The front door opened, and Alex watched as Jenna walked in. “I gotta go, talk soon?”

“Let me know how it goes with the tomb. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said before hanging up.

Jenna smirked. “Ohhh. Who do you love?”

Alex chuckled. “My mailman. He is just so good at delivering my mail.”

Jenna laughed. “But for real?”

“His name is James.”

“And?” Jenna asked. Her eyes were full of intrigue.

Alex shook her head. “And that is all your getting, for now.”


	7. Katherine

**Katherine**

The trees were thick as Alex strolled through the woods surrounding Mystic Falls. The birds were tweeting happily in the high branches, rabbits and squirrels were running past her feet and either under the roots of trees or up their branches. It was a beautiful day, and if Alex wasn’t trying to hunt down some old church ruins in hopes of finding a lead to Katherine, or possibly the moonstone, she would have loved to have a book or grimoire to sit down and relax as the sun twinkled between the leaves.

With a map in her hand and a rough idea of where the church was located, Alex had parked her rental car on the side of the road and had trekked for about five minutes through the trees. The church wasn’t supposed to be too far but considering that she had to locate ruins, it could take a bit.

James had sent her as much information as he could find out about the church and the events that happened in 1864, but the Founders Council seemed to like to keep everything hush. He had also sent her the details regarding what had happened to the tomb vampires. According to Perry, the Founders Council had used a device that incapacitated most of the tomb vampires and then in typical fashion they put them all in a building and burned it down. This time they succeeded in killing them.

Looking around, Alex noticed a dilapidated building. A few piles of stones that used to make up some sort of structure was hiding with the green. Alex hadn’t seen any other ruins and decided to give it a try.

As she got closer, she saw how what remain was mostly one wall that had a hole that looked like it would have once held a bell. It had to be it. Folding up her map, she slipped it in the bag on her shoulder and pulled out a torch.

There so no visible opening to a chamber that would be below, but if someone was trying to hide something, they would make sure it was protected. Alex lifted her arm in the air, she gently brushed her fingers through the air and said, “ _Rebelare._ ” A cloud of brilliant gold dust fell from her fingers and floated along the ground. Alex followed it and smiled as it stopped and hovered over a pile of broken branches and leaves. With another wave of her hand, this one a little more forceful, the twigs and dirt were brushed away showing an old hatch.

Alex smiled. Someone was very much trying to keep this place hidden. Pulling open the hatch she looked inside put climbing it. It was dark and damp but not empty. A shiver ran across her skin as she climbed down the steps to face a closed door.

There wasn’t a moonstone in this tomb, there was a vampire. She didn’t even have to open the door to find that out. Her whole body was screaming at her, telling her that the vampire was there. If the moonstone was hidden in this tomb and guard by this vampire, she would have to dispatch of it first. Her heart seemed to leap at the idea of getting into a fight.

Alex reached out her hand and placed it against the door, pulling her hand back, she said, “ _Patentibus,_ ” as she slammed her hand against it. The door blew into pieces leaving a trail of dust behind.

A cough and a groan from inside the tomb brought Alex’s attention to the pair of legs she could see laying across the ground. As the dust settled, Alex felt two things, one, surprise as who she found locked away wasn’t what she suspected, and two, annoyance because this tomb ruined her plans.

Katherine Pierce lay in the dirt. Her skin pale and dusty. Her clothes ruined from the days that she had spent locked away.

“Katherine,” said Alex.

Katherine blinked twice, smacked her lips together and glared at her. “Alexandra. What the hell are you doing here?”

Alex smirked. “Funnily enough, I was looking for you.”

“Here to finish the job?”

“Actually yes. I’m also here because apparently, you have something the Council wants.”

Katherine shifted and picked something up. She showed it to Alex and said, “This moonstone what you're after?”

“So it is true!”

“Yep. I found the moonstone and was going to offer up the doppelganger to Klaus, hoping that he wouldn’t kill me. And all this did was get me locked up in here for my trouble.” Katherine threw the moonstone into the dirt and pushed herself to sit up. “Get me out of here and I’ll give it to you.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “If I let you out of here you would try to kill me. Just like last time.”

“Ahh yes. Last time I had my teeth in the neck of the delectable blonde. Was a shame he had to die.” Katherine chuckled and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

“Check again, he didn’t die. James is perfectly healthy, no thanks to you,” said Alex.

Katherine simply shrugged.

Alex knew that the Council wanted Katherine dead and the moonstone. She would need to kill Katherine at this rate to get the moonstone, but since she is so old, it would take a bit to put her down. It was possible but the effort could leave her vulnerable.

“How did you get stuck in here anyway, my information was that the spell holding all the vampires in was broken,” asked Alex.

“I pissed off a Bennett witch. And played around with the Salvatores a bit.” Katherine leant back against the wall. “Enough with the chit chat, are you going to kill me or what? I have better things to do than waste my time with you.”

Alex wanted to kill her. She needed too. Lifting her arm, she smiled at Katherine and said, “As you wish.” Clenching her hand closed the power surged through her. Katherine let out a curdling ear scream and grasped at her head. “Now, shall I burn you into a pile of ash or desiccate you?”

Katherine glared at her.

“Burning it is.” Alex smiled. She pulled a bottle of water from her bag and popped off the cap. Without anything flammable, it would take longer, but the water would allow her to get it started. Throwing a trail of water along the ground and a few drops on Katherine she said, “I would say that it is sad to see you go but I think the world will be much better without you.”

“I’ll see you in hell!” Katherine tried to push herself away.

“Where do you think you are going?” Alex waved her hand and Katherine was pull back closer. “Bye now, _Incendia._ ” The trail of water burst into flames and quickly spread up the line and onto Katherine.

Katherine screamed and tried to pat herself out but the fire only grew. “Please,” she begged. “I’ll do anything.”

Alex frowned. They always begged.

“Klaus knows about Elena.”

Alex froze and the flames went out. “What?”

“Klaus knows. I already contacted his brother about her. He is on his way.” Katherine scrambled away from the doorway.

“You’re are lying.”

“I’m not. I tried to tell Damon but he didn’t believe me either. But if you kill me and Klaus shows up ready to remove the curse you will wish I was still around.”

Alex frowned. “If he is coming, why do I need you alive to stop him?”

Katherine looked unsure. Her argument for her life was slipping fast.

“As I thought, shall we continue.”

“I know how to kill him!” She shouted.

Alex sighed. Killing an original vampire was difficult. A white oak tree was the only wood that could actually kill an original for good. Otherwise, magical daggers were the only other way and according to the Council, all of the daggers were in possession of the original family. If Katherine knew where a white oak tree was or where wood from it was, that changed everything.


	8. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

Alex sat on a fallen over tree with her phone to her ear. Katherine’s revelation that she knew a way to kill an Original could change the Council’s mind. Everything in Alex was telling her to burn the bitch to a crisp, don’t tell the Council. But she also knew that the Original’s, Klaus most of all, were the biggest risk to Elena. If they found her, then she would be dead. Alex needed a way to keep Elena safe.

“And that was all she said,” said Renee, “that she knew how.”

Alex nodded. “Yeah. It is possibly just a ruse to save herself. I was in the middle of turning her to ash.” Alex fiddled with the handle of her bag. “I almost didn’t bother calling.”

Renee sighed. Alex could just picture her furrowed brow and how she would bite her lip when considering her options. “I will need to speak with the Council.”

Alex huffed. Of course, she wanted to speak with them first.

“Is Katherine secure?” she asked.

“Should be. The boundary spell is in place. It should be fine as long as no witch willingly drops it.” Alex stood and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

“Seal the door, just in case. I will call you back once the Council have a decision.”

“Okay.” Alex hung up the phone and walked back down into the cellar.

Katherine was lying propped against the wall. “So, what did they say? Am I believable?”

Alex frowned. “That is yet to be decided.”

She smirked. “How lucky for me.”

“If it was up to me, you would be ash already.”

Katherine chuckled. “Good thing it isn’t up to you then.”

“Until then, I’m going to keep you contain.” Alex lifted her hand and said, “ _Sigillum._ ” The door she had crumbled into pieces all flew back towards her and joined together in one single piece. The rock surrounding the door grew and encased it so that there was no longer an entrance. “Be back real soon, Katherine.”

Alex climbed out of the cellar and took a moment to dust herself off. She hoped whoever had sealed Katherine inside wasn’t interested in having a chat. Because no one was getting in anytime soon.

The Council was known to take their time when it came to making decisions. Mainly because they rarely agreed. The elders that made up the Council were all old, stubborn and set in their ways. Blind to how the world had changed and how every supernatural, but them it seemed, evolved with the times.

Rather than wait around in the middle of nowhere, Alex trecked back to her car. She would be having dinner with her family at the Grill tonight but she wanted to get some facts straight before sitting down with them. She also wanted to meet with Bonnie and talk about what had happened with Shelia. The brief conversation that they’d had allowed Alex to see that Bonnie was struggling. Her magic was still new and uncertain, she needed someone to guide her. Bonnie would hopefully be a candidate to join the Council but the fact that she was involved with vampires could cause a few issues. That would have to wait though.

Getting back into town, Alex decided she should chat with the Sherrif and the Mayor. Being the eldest Gilbert meant she was supposed to sit on the Founder’s Council, be involved with all of the ongoings. It was also possible that the Founder’s Council would have some helpful information about any unusual deaths or hints regarding any other vampires that she didn’t know about.

Pulling up to the Police Station, Sherrif Forbes was sitting outside on a park bench. A folder was in her hand, and a look of concern was flush across her face. Alex climbed out of her car and approached the Sherrif, a warm smile on her face. “Sherrif, it’s too beautiful a day for you to be so concerned.”

Sherrif Forbes looked up, surprised. “Alexandra?”

Alex smiled. “Yep, it’s me.”

“It’s been a few years, how have you been?” She asked.

“Good,” said Alex. “It took a little while but I have my life on track.”

“That’s good to hear.” Sherrif Forbes clenched the folder. “Do you plan on staying in town for good?”

Alex sighed. “No, I’m just visiting. The length of my stay though is yet to be determined.”

The Sherrif smiled, and her mind seemed to wander.

Alex knew that she would have to bring it up, and subtlety wasn’t her strong point. “I’m just going to ask because I don’t know how else to put this, but is that folder about another vampire attack?”

The Sherrif’s mouth fell open, and she dropped the folder.

Alex wanted to laugh but kept a straight face.

“How do you know?” asked the Sherrif.

Alex lied. “My parents told me before they passed. After graduation, they told me everything. The plan was for me to join the Council if I wanted. But then everything happened.”

The Sherrif nodded, her face was unsure. She bent down and picked up the folder. “In that case, yes, another vampire attack. Well, we believe so. The third in the last three nights left on the outskirts of town.”

Alex frowned. Strange hunting pattern. Vampires loved to blend in with the crowd. Typically body would be found in alleyways, off main highways, not just layered around the outskirts. Unless someone was hiding out there. “Could I have a look?” Alex asked.

Sherrif Forbes frowned. “Alex, are you sure you want to get involved?”

Alex nodded. “Sherrif, while I’m here I would like to help if I can. Even when I’m not here, knowing what is happening when it's in relation to vampires would help me keep my family safe.”

Sherrif Forbes nodded. “I’ll let the mayor know. Give me your phone number and I will contact you when the next meeting is.”

Alex smiled. “Thank you, Sherrif.”

Sherrif Forbes returned the smile. “I think your old enough to call me Liz, Alex.”

“You got it.”

Liz handed over the folder and Alex provided her with her phone number. Alex took the time to examine the photos of the bodies and noted that the bites were clean, no blood was wasted, and the boodies were in perfect condition. Signs of a mature vampire. This vampire was either avoiding the town, as they rarely did, or was hiding. Either way, it needed to be stopped.

Alex left Liz not long later. With the details of this latest vampire, it would give Alex something to do while she waited for the Council to get back to her. As she climbed back in her car, her phone rang. The number was unknown. She answered. “Hello?”

“Alex? It’s Bonnie.”

Alex frowned. “Bonnie? What’s wrong?”

Bonnie was breathing heavily. “Somethings happened,” she said.

Alex asked, “What?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you.” Bonnie took a deep breath.

“Bonnie, if it’s witch related you can tell me,” said Alex, trying to reassure her.

“Not really. It’s about Elena.”

Alex frowned. “Elena? What happened?” She almost yelled down the phone.

“She’s gone.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her phone rang and she walked away from us to answer it. I turned away for two seconds to say something to Caroline and then she was gone. Disappeared like smoke.”

Alex smacked her hand on the steering wheel. “Vampire.”

“I think so. I called Stefan, and Caroline and him are trying to track them. I don’t know what to do.”

“Bonnie, where are you?”

“I’m at the Salvatore’s boarding house. I tried to track her but it won’t work.”

“I’m on my way. I will help you track her and then we can get her back, okay.”

“Okay.”

Alex hung up her phone and turned on her car. Elena being kidnapped wasn’t a good sign. If she had been taken and Katherine had been telling the truth, then Klaus may already have her in his grasp. She needed to get to the Salvatore’s home and help Bonnie track her.


	9. My Sister's a Witch

**My Sister's a Witch**

Alex arrived at the Salvatore’s home quicker than she thought. It would have been faster to teleport, but there were too many witnesses for that kind of magic. Getting to the door, she didn’t bother knocking and just stormed in. “Bonnie,” said called.

“Hey!” Alex turned to see a dark-haired man standing there, a glass of some amber alcohol in his hand. Damon Salvatore. If he wasn’t a vampire, Alex would admit he was handsome. But at last, he was, and he stunk of alcohol. “Ever heard of knocking?”

“No time, where’s Bonnie?” asked Alex.

“I’m here.” Bonnie came around the corner. “I can’t get the spell to work. And Caroline just called, they can’t find her.”

Alex gasped Bonnie's shoulders and said, “It’s ok. I’ll help you with the spell. You just need to relax and focus.”

“Hang on,” said Damon. “Who is this chick?”

Alex glared. “This chick is Elena’s big sister. So shut up, and get out of the way.”

Bonnie led Alex into the living room where on the coffee table sat a map and Jeremy. He was holding a cloth over his palm.

“Alex?” he frowned.

“Hey, Jer.” Alex hugged him and knelt down beside the map.

“You know?” he asked.

Alex smiled and squeezed his knee. “More than you know.”

Bonnie knelt down on the opposite side and said, “I tried using Jeremy’s blood but it just wouldn’t—”

Alex waved her off. “It’s fine. I got this.” Holding her hand’s over the map, she started to chant. “ _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Squitas Sanguinem._ ” The blood below formed itself into a perfect circle before a drop pulled away, leaving a line. The blood stopped. “Found her.”

Damon approached the table and said, “They aren’t far. Are they moving?”

Alex frowned. “Do I look like a GPS?”

Damon returned the frown. “I call Stefan, we will chase after them. You lot stay here.”

Alex wanted to tell Damon to fuck right off and go after Elena herself. Without knowledge of who the vampire that had Elena was, she knew that two vampires could possibly have a better chance. And if they died, two less vampires to deal with.

“You’re a witch.”

Alex turned back to face Jeremy.

“How?”

Alex sighed moved to sit beside him. “I was going to tell you later, but I’m adopted Jer. Mum and Dad took me in after they found my birth mum and me in a car wreck.”

Jeremy frowned. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“I only told Elena last night, and I was going to tell you at dinner.” She reached out and grabbed his hand. “But just because our blood isn’t the same, doesn’t mean I’m not your sister.”

Jeremy nodded.

Alex pulled him into a hug and said, “Just means that I have some extra cool tricks up my sleeve.”

Jeremy pulled back. “Like what?” he asked.

Alex smirked and reached for his injured hand. “Like this.” Removing the cloth, she slid her fingers across his palm and said, “ _Sana._ ” The skin of his palm mended itself back together.

“Holy shit!”

“Language, young man,” Alex said with a teasing smile.

“Oh, shut up.” He nudged her shoulder. “Is Elena going to be okay?”

Alex nodded. “I promise. And when she gets back, I’m going to give her some serious shit about hanging out with too many vampires.”

~

Alex stood by the fireplace. The flames flickered and filled the room with warmth as she waited for Damon and Stefan to returned. Jeremy was asleep on the couch and Bonnie on the armchair. It had been a few hours since Damon had left to pick up Stefan and every minute that ticked by without any warning left Alex feeling anxious.

Her mind kept returning to the Original family. If a vampire had kidnapped Elena for Klaus, then Stefan and Damon might have been already dead. Elena could be lost to them.

The clock in the hall struck midnight as her phone started to ring. Alex’s heart jumped hoping it was Elena but the phone said Jenna. With a deep breath, she answered. “Hey, Jenna.”

“Hey, what happened to you all? I was abandoned at the Grill all by myself.”

Alex smacked herself in the forehead. She had forgotten entirely about dinner with Jenna. She was probably worried about them all. “Oh! I’m so sorry.”

Jenna chuckled. “It’s ok. I figured that you three got sidetracked and we busy doing sibling stuff.”

Alex cleared her throat. Jenna didn’t need to know everything yet. She may know about witches and vampires, she didn’t need to know that Elena had possibly been kidnapped by a vampire who wanted to kill her. “Yeah,” she said. “We are over at the Salvatore’s actually. Jer and Elena both passed out and I figured it would be easier to just leave them. I’m sorry I didn’t call.”

“It’s okay. I trust you. And you are an adult.” Another voice floated in the background of the call and Jenna responded to it. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

“You are you with?” Alex asked.

“Alaric. He saved me from being a loner at the Grill,” said Jenna.

Alex smiled. “Shouldn’t you be at home in bed, young lady?” she teased.

Jenna laughed. “Excuse you, why aren’t you home in bed?”

Alex laughed.

“I’ll let you go. Make sure Elena and Jeremy get to school on time, please.”

Alex sighed. “Yes, mother,” she snarked.

Jenna snorted. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Alex hung up her phone with a smile. Jenna had always been a good person. Jeremy and Elena were lucky to have her.

The front door swung open and in walked Elena. She looked tired, but okay.

“Elena!” Alex rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

“I’m okay,” Elena said, squeezing back.

“What happened? Who took you?” Alex asked.

“It’s a long story.” Elena pulled back.

“One that we are going to talk about.”

“How about we talk about how you are a witch, the Gilbert’s don’t have any witch lineage.” Damon appeared behind Elena. A firm scowl of distrust on his face.

Alex returned the expression. “My witch lineage isn’t any of your business, Salvatore.”

“Damon, please, just don’t.” Elena rubbed her face.

“Let’s get you and Jeremy home. Tomorrow, we will talk.” Alex squeezed her hand.

Elena nodded.

Waking up Bonnie and Jeremy, Alex drove them home. Stopping at Bonnie’s, Alex climbed out with her and walked her up to the door.

“Thank you for helping,” said Bonnie.

Alex smiled. “Of course, thank you for calling me.”

Bonnie frowned. “I just don’t understand why it didn’t work. I did everything the same as you.”

Alex slipped her hands into her pockets. “Have you done any spells since your Grams died?”

Bonnie shook her head. “No.”

Alex wasn’t surprised. “Your magic is connected to your emotions,” she said. “When you aren’t in the right frame of mind, you will lack the right amount of focus to do even the simplest of magic.”

Bonnie nodded. “Grams was trying to teach me about magic. I wasn’t a very good student.”

“Everyone struggles with it in their own way. I used to hate having to study spells. I just wanted to know what it did, what to say and then just do it.”

“I take it that didn’t work,” asked Bonnie.

“No, it backfired like you wouldn’t believe.” Alex laughed. “How about I teach you. Saturday morning, you and I can go over some stuff together. Get you back on track.”

Bonnie smiled. “I would love that.”

Alex smiled. “Good.”

“Goodnight, Alex.”

“Night Bonnie.”

Alex headed back to the car and sighed. Bonnie had great potential. That potential was dangerous though. It was easy to sense how untrained she was, her magic was unbalanced and all over the place. Alex needed to help her get it in check before she tried to do too much too fast.


	10. The Originals

**The Originals**

The Salvatore’s living room seemed to be the place for discussion. After a rough nights sleep, Alex had dropped Jeremy off at school with a firm promise to catch him up later and then driven herself and Elena back to the Salvatore’s.

When they arrived, Elena had knocked, and Damon answered making a comment regarding Alex’s entrance the previous day. Elena had told Damon to knock it off before the three of them joined everyone else.

Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric were all standing in the living room. Bonnie offered a warm smile to Alex as Elena crossed the room to hug Stefan. He kissed Elena on the head and asked, “How are you feeling?”

Elena sighed. “I’m okay. Tired, and a little sore, but I will survive.”

“It’s lucky they found you when they did. Stefan was filling us in on what happened,” said Alaric.

Alex asked, “Would someone please fill me in?”

Damon frowned. “What I would like to know is where did you come from? Elena hasn’t mentioned you before, and if you’re her sister, how are you a witch?”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“I never mentioned her to you Damon because you one, never asked, and two, didn’t need to know.” Elena sat down onto the couch. “The witch part is a little more complicated.”

“Then uncomplicate it,” said Damon.

“I was adopted,” said Alex.

Damon paused and thought for a moment. “Makes sense. But if you’re a witch, why didn’t Elena call you for help sooner?”

“I didn’t call her for help,” said Elena.

“I came back to see my family,” said Alex. “They didn’t know I was a witch until I told them two days ago.” Damon stared at Alex. She could see his distrust and all she wanted to do was set him on fire, but that might just upset the others in the room. Alex took a deep breath and asked, “Now, enough about me. Details on yesterday, please.”

“I was taken by a vampire who locked me in the trunk of a car. He drove for some time before he handed me off to another vampire. He took me to an abandoned house. At the house was another vampire, her name was Rose, he was Trevor. I asked them what they wanted but they weren’t really in the sharing room,” said Elena. She shifted in her spot. “I overheard them talking about someone named Elijah. Rose said that she had contacted him about me. Rose told me that they were going to give me to Elijah, and as I learned, in hopes that Elijah would forgive them for something to do with a woman named Katherina.”

Alex frowned. Elijah Mikelason, older brother to Klaus. An original. If he had found her than Elena was in more danger than she knew.

“Elijah showed up, he killed the vampire named Trevor and was about to leave with me when Stefan and Damon showed up,” said Elena.

“Stefan and I did an epic brother team up and impaled that sucker Elijah with a wooden stake, killing him. This Rose vampire disappeared, and we brought Elena home. End of story.” Damon smirked and dropped onto the couch beside Elena, throwing his arm around her.

Elena frowned and removed his arm.

“You said he name was Elijah?” asked Alex.

Elena nodded.

Damon and Stefan believed that Elijah was dead, a stake to the heart. But she doubted that the stake just happened to be white oak.

“What do you know?” asked Alaric.

Alex looked up, all eyes on her, and sighed. They needed to know. Elijah wasn’t dead, and he was probably on his way to Mystic Falls to take Elena. Or worse, he had told Klaus about Elena and he was coming. “Elijah is an original vampire.”

The group looked unsure, all expect Damon who laughed. “Some original vampire didn’t take much to put him down.”

“He isn’t dead. Not unless you had a stake made from the wood of a White Oak tree, which I highly doubt.” Alex glared at him. “Elijah is one of the original family. There are five of them in total. First is Finn, he is the eldest sibling, followed by Elijah, Klaus, Kol and then Rebekah.”

“Klaus? I’ve heard stories about him,” said Alaric. “I always thought they were just stories.”

“No, he is real. They all are, and very dangerous,” said Alex.

“What do they want with Elena?” asked Bonnie.

“Klaus wants to break the sun and the moon curse. And to do that he requires a Petrova doppelganger.” Alex crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Elena. “The last doppelganger was Katherine, that is Katherina by the way. Back in 1941, Katherine tried to escape Klaus and Trevor helped her. She was turned into a vampire making her useless to Klaus, and ever since they were under the impression that the Petrova line had ended. That is, until now.”

Elena asked, “How do you know all this?”

“I can’t tell you how I learnt all this, at least, not yet,” said Alex.

Elena frowned and stood up. “More lies then?”

Alex didn’t know what to say. She wanted to tell Elena everything, but the Council primary role was to stay under the radar. They didn’t need vampires to become aware of an organisation of witches that’s main objective was to hunt down and wipe out the whole vampire race.

Elena shook her head at the lack of response from Alex. “How long do we have until they show up?” she asked.

Alex shrugged. “I’ve never met an original. The information I have on them is limited. What we need to do though is prepare.”

Damon stood up. “Elijah is dead,” he said. “Stake through the heart. I don’t care what you say, witch!”

“Damon, we can’t just dismiss everything Alex has told us,” said Stefan. He had remained quiet this whole time, and Alex could see the concern all over him. There was an uncertainty, but Alex knew just from his eyes that Stefan was thinking worst-case scenario. “You said that Elijah wasn’t dead because we didn’t have a stake made of white oak, do you know where we can find one?”

Alex shook her head. “Nope. It is believed that the originals burnt the tree back when they were still newly turned. Wanted to make sure there was nothing that could kill them.” Alex watched as the information sunk in. Caroline and Bonnie looked at Elena, both of them trying to appear assured and confident about a positive outcome. Alaric seemed almost unreadable, Damon had moved away to pour himself a drink, and Stefan looked straight at Alex. He seemed to be looking at her as if he knew that she knew more.

The Council needed to know though. If she informed them that Klaus or any original would be headed for Mystic Falls in an attempt to break the sun and the moon curse then back up would be provided. If they couldn’t manage to kill an original, capturing one and containing one was the next best thing.

Alex waited until the others were distracted before excusing herself. She walked down the hall and found a bathroom. Pulling sage from her bag, she burnt it and activated a privacy spell. Once she was confident the spell was holding, the sage burning in the sink, she pulled out her phone.

She dialled Renee.

“I don’t believe you have called me so often in a long time. I’m starting to feel appreciated,” said Renee.

Alex smiled. “You’re so dramatic.”

“Yes, that I am. More information for me?” Renee asked.

“Yes. Elena was kidnapped by vampires yesterday,” said Alex.

“Did you get her back?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. However, she met Elijah.”

“Crap.”

“Took the word right from my mouth.”

“I’ll inform the council and send James and his team. The Council are still deciding what to do about Katherine but if you can get the information out of her how to kill Klaus or any original than I am authorising you to let her go.”

Alex frowned. “Why can’t I just take the information and then kill her?”

“Sure, kill her. But I’ve dealt with the vampire a few times myself. Slippery bitch. If she does slip out of your fingers, don’t worry. Just focus on making sure that curse isn’t broken. Hybrids are not something we need to be dealing with.”

Alex took a deep breath. “Okay,” she said. Letting Katherine go wasn’t something she wanted, but if she could keep Elena alive and safe than she would have to settle for that.

Ending her call, she stepped out of the bathroom to come face to face with Stefan. “Privacy spell?”

Alex frowned. “I needed to make a private phone call.”

“Contacting your mysterious friends who filled you in on the originals?” he asked.

“Who said they are my friends?”

Stefan frowned. “I don’t care how you know so much. Elena is hurt that you are lying to her, but if you can keep her alive than I don’t care what you do. Just tell me you know how to save her!”

Alex smiled. “We are going to kill him.”

Stefan asked, “How?”

“Let’s ask your friend Katherine, shall we?”


	11. Mikael

**Mikael**

Alex leant against the cold wall of the tomb, waiting. Twenty minutes he was late. How did a vampire with super speed possibly be this late? According to the text message she had received five minutes ago, slipping away from Elena and Damon had been more tricky than he had initially thought.

Stefan had agreed to assist Alex in convincing Katherine that it was in her best interest to help them kill Klaus. Alex didn’t know how Stefan would act around Katherine or how she would act towards him. From the information provided, Katherine had used both Damon and Stefan, feeding off them and compelling them both to love her. Her control over the boys had resulted in them both being shot by their own father. It was rather sad.

The tingling on her skin announced Stefan’s arrival.

Alex sighed with relief and pushed away from the wall. “Down here,” she called.

Stefan climbed down and said, “We don’t have long. Damon thinks I’m hiding something.”

“You are,” said Alex. “Now, before I open the tomb, I’m going to let you in on a little secret.” She crossed her arms and frowned at him. “I don’t like vampires. In fact, I hate them. If I could remove all of you from Elena’s life, I would without a second thought.”

Stefan frowned but didn’t speak.

“With that said, if you give me even the slightest reason to not trust you I will turn you to ash, am I clear?”

Stefan nodded.

“Good.” Alex turned to face the tomb and waved her hand across. The sealing spell she had placed on it two days prior faded away and the door was left standing. With another wave, the door crumbled once more revealing a Katherine.

“Your back,” said Katherine. “Have your little council decided if my information is worth my life yet?”

Alex frowned but ignored her question. She opened her bag and pulled out a blood bag.

“What does she mean council?” Stefan asked.

“Nothing,” said Alex. “Are you hungry, Katherine?”

Katherine smiled. “Bribery, really? Are you that desperate?” A faint chuckle fell from her lips.

“It’s simple really. Hungry vampire. Fresh blood. You tell me how to kill Klaus, and I will give you the bag.” Alex knelt down, so she was at Katherine’s level.

Katherine leant her head back, her smile wide. “If Klaus is on his way, which is why I assume that you have returned so soon, I would rather stay in here to rot. Trapping me in here keeps me safe from the clutches of the big bad wolf.”

“Or maybe, what I will do is see if Klaus is willing to make a trade. I can give him Katherina Pierce and the moonstone. He may not leave Elena alone for good, but it might give me enough time to work a way around this,” said Alex.

Katherine glared at her. “Klaus doesn’t make deals, he takes what he wants, and nothing can stop him.”

Alex challenged her glare. “He hasn’t met me yet.”

“Enough with this. Katherine, tell us how to kill Klaus, and I will get Bonnie to let you go,” said Stefan.

Alex turned and glared at him. As soon as that barrier was done, Katherine would be gone. She wouldn’t tell them anything, and it would be pointless.

Katherine smiled. “Deal.”

“No deal,” said Alex. “The only way she is leaving this tomb is as a pile of ashes.”

“I don’t care what you want, Alex. Elena is all that matters to me.” Stefan turned and walked up the steps.

“Things aren’t going your way, are they little witch?” Katherine mocked.

Alex clenched her fist and focused her anger on Katherine. She watched as Katherine clenched for her head in pain and cried out. The pain may not kill her, but watching her beg made her feel a bit better.

“What are you doing?” Stefan asked as he came back down the stairs.

“Releasing some pent up aggression,” snapped Alex.

“We need her alive,” he said.

Alex rolled her eyes. “It won’t kill her, just cause her immense pain.” She let the spell fade and Katherine sagged on the ground gasping.

“People call me a bitch,” said Katherine. “You're worse than me.”

Alex turned away and climbed out of the tomb. If she stood there any longer, she would kill her, and that would make things a lot more complicated. As she stepped out of the hole, her phone rang. It was James. “I’m so glad you called,” she said.

“I’m glad that you’re glad.”

Alex smiled. “Please tell me you will be here soon?”

James chuckled. “Just got off the plane, be there in an hour or so. How does it go with Katherine?”

“Stefan wants to let her out in exchange for the information,” said Alex.

James said, “Sounds like a good course of action.”

Alex scowled. “Don’t agree with him! Katherine Pierce needs to die, not be set free.”

“Alex, I know how much you want her gone. Believe me, I’m right there with you,” said James. “But Elena is in danger if we can kill Klaus we can deal with her after that.”

Alex sighed and squeezed her eyes shut.

“I know it’s hard,” said James.

“Okay,” she said.

“I’ll see you soon, okay.”

“I love you.”

Alex could hear the smile in his voice as he said, “I love you too.”

She turned around and saw Stefan standing there. “You like to ears drop, don’t you?”

Stefan cringed. “This time, it wasn’t intentional.”

“Well, you heard. You win. But when she turns around and screws us over, I’m going to lock you up in her place.” Alex walked past him and back into the tomb.

“So,” said Katherine as Alex descended the stairs. “Am I free?”

“Yes, as soon as you tell me how to kill Klaus?” said Alex.

Katherine smiled. “I know where Mikael is.”

“As in the vampire who hunts vampires, Mikael? As in the originals father, Mikael?” asked Alex.

Katherine nodded.

“Whose Mikael?” asked Stefan.


	12. The Next Step

**The Next Step**

Alex leant against the hood of her rental car keeping an eye on the road ahead. She had arrived at the meeting point later than expected but had still managed to beat James and his team. The area was quiet and would allow them time to work out the appropriate next steps for dealing with Klaus and what to do regarding Mikael.

Arguing with Stefan and Katherine had resulted in everything she didn’t want. Alex had dropped the boundary spell releasing Katherine. Stefan had tried to reassure Alex that she wouldn’t slip away before they had found Mikael, but Alex could feel the nagging sensation that it was all about to go wrong.

Stefan had left with Katherine and Alex had headed out of town to meet up with James. Leaning against the car, Alex considered all that had happened in the past few days. She never thought that she would be back in Mystic Falls. After her parents had died and Renee had introduced her to the council, she believed that she would keep her family same from afar. Promises had been made to her and by her, and now as she stood there, she knew that all of them were falling apart.

Elena and Jeremy were supposed to have a supernatural free life, no vampires, werewolves, and witches. It had all turned into a shit show and Alex had been so wrapped up in following the Council’s orders that she had taken her eyes off of Mystic Falls for too long. If she had known about the Salvatore’s return sooner, Alex thought that she may have been able to prevent all of it.

A black SVU approached from ahead and the familiar hum of magic surrounded her. James magical aura had has had a calming and soothing effect on Alex, and having it cuddle up to her allowed her a moment of peace.

Out of the SVU climbed James, Richard and Sarah. Richard was thirty with a head full of bright red hair. He had blue eyes that twinkled with mischief and seemed to enjoy wearing funny shirts that had the most absurd slogans across them. Sarah was young, 18 and fresh out of high school. Sarah had grown up under the watchful eye of the Council, just like James. She was also James’ younger sister. Sarah had blonde hair just like him, but she kept it long and tied back in a braid. She also had a tendency to wear black, and a lot of it.

James smiled widely and held his arms open. “Did you miss me?” The smile was cheeky and made Alex’s heart skip a beat.

“I did,” said Alex.

Sarah jumped in front of him, her smile just as wide, and said, “But you missed me more.” She stepped forward and pulled Alex into a big hug. “I feel like it has been forever since I last saw you.”

Alex returned the hug. “It’s been a week.”

Sarah nodded. “Exactly, forever.”

Alex just rolled her eyes. Releasing Sarah, she stepped around to cuddle into James’ embrace and greet Robert. “Robert, good to see you.”

Robert nodded. “You as well, my lady.” He winked at her. “How does the hunt for Katherine Pierce go?”

Alex looked up at James. “Did you not fill them in?”

James shrugged. “Wasn’t time.”

Alex sighed. “I found Katherine, she was stuck in a tomb but a barrier spell. I was in the process of turning the wicked bitch to ash when she announced she knew how to kill an original.”

“How?” asked Sarah.

“Apparently she knows where to find Mikael,” said Alex.

“As in the original father vampire?” asked Robert.

Alex nodded. “Yep. Katherine said he is in a tomb, but refused to say me. I have since released her and she is waiting with Stefan Salvatore. I am going to go with them to find Mikael and either steal the white oak stake or convince him to kill Klaus for me.”

James frowned. “I don’t like you going alone.”

“I can handle myself.”

James squeezed her shoulders. “Still. I’d rather leave Robert and Sarah here to set everything up, and I’ll come with you.”

“Oh, no fair,” whined Sarah. “I want to go find Mikael.”

James shook his head. “No. As I said, you both will stay here and set up base camp.”

“And I’ll need you to keep an eye on Elena and Jeremy, without them knowing,” said Alex.

Robert nodded. “You got it, boss.”

“Also, Bonnie Bennett. She is a witch, still new to magic. Unfortunately, she is tangled up in all of this as well, keep her in your sights as well.”

Robert nodded again.

“What happened with Elena?” asked Sarah. “I heard Renee mention something about her being kidnapped.”

Alex frowned. “Yeah, she got taken by vampires who tried to pawn her off to Elijah to save their own necks. Stefan and Damon managed to save her by temporarily killing Elijah.”

“So we have an angry original who will want revenge because he got stab. Another original who wants to kill Elena so he can become a Hybrid, and another vampire who you were sent here to kill but is using another original to keep herself alive,” said Sarah.

Alex nodded. Hearing it said like that just made Alex want to find a bed, climb under the blankets and not come back out. Things had been rather simple a few days ago, but here she was hunting down original vampires. “Nail on the head,” she said.

~

James had climbed into the car Alex’s rental car, with Alex, and Sarah and Robert had gotten back into the black SUV. They were headed to get Stefan and Katherine and hopefully find Mikael.

They had remained silent as they headed back into Mystic Falls, Alex relaxing for the first time in a few days. James always had managed to make her calm down and feel sane.

“How are you doing?” asked James.

“I’m okay,” said Alex.

“Really?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I’m just angry with myself that I left all of this happened.”

James frowned. “Alex, you can’t blame yourself for this.”

“Why not?” she asked. “I swore that Elena and Jeremy would stay safe. But look at what has happened. I let myself become consumed with my own life and Elena gets involved with vampires. She’s been dating one for fuck sake.”

“Try as you might, Elena is her own person. There is only so much you could do to keep her safe.”

“And I didn’t do enough,” said Alex. “I shouldn’t have left. Renee should have taught me how to control my magic in Mystic Falls. Maybe I could have dealt with the Salvatore’s before they had even gotten close.”

“Alex, stop it. Whether you like it or not Elena is a doppelganger, and worse than that the Petrova doppelganger. She is considered a supernatural being. It was almost inevitable that her life would be anything but normal.” James reached over and squeezed her hand. “I understand that you are scared about Klaus trying to break the curse. It will be okay, we will find the stake, kill him and she will be safe.”

“I hope your right,” she said.

James brought her free hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

“I promise you.”

Alex smiled at him and prayed that he was right. If at the end of this, Elena was alive, no matter what she had to sacrifice, then it would all be worth it.

Alex pulled over where she had parked initially near the church and message Stefan. “They should be here any second,” she said as they appeared in front of the car.

Stefan and Katherine walked to the back of the car and climbed in.

“Alex, so good to see you again,” mocked Katherine. “Who is this cute boy you’ve brought with you.”

“I’m James, her partner,” said James, not turning around to look at her. “You tried to kill me once.”

Katherine gasped. “Oh, yes, I remember. You tasted divine.” She chuckled.

“Enough of your games, Katherine. Where is Mikael?” snapped Alex.

“Turn around and start driving. We are headed south to North Carolina.” She smiled and sunk back into the seat. “I’ll let you know more once we cross the border.”

Starting the car again, Alex couldn’t believe she had to spend two hours in a vehicle with Katherine Pierce. If they survived, it would be a true wonder.


	13. Pit Stop

**Pit Stop**

Two hours in a car with Katherine had been a real test of patience for Alex. At every point Katherine seemed to be able to annoy her by making comments about Elena, Klaus, and at one point she tried to get a rise out of Stefan by telling her that Elena was using both him and Damon, just like she did. The car was boiling with anger, so when Alex saw a sign for some dive bar that was sitting off the road, she turned the car in and parked. Alex figured they all needed ten minutes to get away from the talkative bitch.

Katherine had revealed detail by detail as they had crossed into North Carolina. She had been directing them to a town called Charlotte.

Alex wished that it had been anyone else who knew this information. Why couldn’t it have been another vampire or even better a witch who had found all this out? Alex found it more strange that Katherine hadn’t just tried to wake Mikael up by herself. If Mikael killed Klaus, then she would be free to live her life.

Alex leant against the hood of the car and watched as Katherine strutted into the bar with Stefan following behind. From the two awkward hours in the car, it was clear that Stefan hated Katherine as much as she and James did. He looked at her with disdain and distrust and had already told Katherine that if he could throw her at the feet of Klaus to save Elena, he would. That one comment had him rating higher than any other vampire in Alex’s eyes.

James climbed out of the car and said, “Elena is calling.” He held out her phone to her.

Alex bit her lip and took the phone. They hadn’t spoken since they had discussed the kidnapping. Alex had made the phone call to Renee and had left her with her friends. She knew that Elena was mad at her as she believed Alex was hiding things from her. Which she was, but Elena didn’t need to know everything.

Biting the bullet, she answered the phone. “Hey,” was what she managed.

“Hey, where are you?” Elena asked.

“North Carolina.”

“You left?”

“Only temporarily. I’m chasing down a lead with Stefan that could keep you safe from Klaus.”

“You’re with Stefan? He said that Klaus is only a story. So did Damon.”

“He is real, Elena. No matter what they say. And the danger your in is worse than anything you have ever faced.”

“Are you coming back home?” Elena asked.

Home. Alex didn’t know if she considered Mystic Falls her home anymore. Every time she was their things turned upside down. “I’ll come back once this lead has run its course. If we’re lucky, it will either keep Klaus from every coming to Mystic Falls, or it will kill him.”

“Okay. Can I speak with Stefan?”

“He’s not with me at this moment. We pulled over to stretch our legs. I’ll tell him to call you.”

“Thanks.”

Alex paused before she hung up. “Elena?”

“Yeah?”

There was so much she wanted to say. Alex wanted to just blurt it all out and tell Elena what she had been doing for five years, she wanted to let her know that she only wanted to keep her safe even if that meant lying to her. “I just want you to know that even though I can’t tell you everything, all I want is for you to be safe and happy.”

Elena sighed. “I am happy. I have you, Jeremy, Jenna. And Stefan.”

That was the problem. Alex wanted to object to her dating a vampire but now wasn’t the time. If Stefan could help with keeping her alive, then she would just need to put up with it for now. “You aren’t safe, though,” she said. “I know everything that has happened since you met Stefan.”

Elena was quiet. Alex could only imagine what she was thinking. “Regardless of what has happened,” she finally said. “Everything will work out okay in the end.”

Alex was surprised by her optimism, it shouldn’t have been one, but in the last five years, Alex had been faced with the truth about the world. The only ones who got a happy ending were the ones with the most power. You had to be able to beat down all of those against you to make sure that those you cared about stayed safe. “I hope you’re right.”

Alex ended the call and looked up at James. He had moved away from her and was leaning against the brick wall of the bar. James was watching her with a soft smile and had his own phone in his hands. He pushed off the wall and walked back over. He said, “Robert just reported in. He and Sarah are set up in the hotel.”

Alex nodded. “Good. They should probably get a jump on the boundary warning spell. Klaus could show up any day and it would be nice to know if any new supernaturals arrived.”

“You don’t want to put the protection spells in place?” asked James.

“No,” she said. “Protection spells can wait. Knowing where Klaus is will allow us a better chance of remaining ahead of him.”

James nodded. “You got it, boss.” He winked and opened his phone to text Robert.

“Don’t call me that,” Alex groaned.

James just smiled.

“You know I don’t like to consider myself in charge.”

“And yet you love to boss everyone around. Spouting orders left and right,” James teased.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

James slipped his phone into his back pocket. “Relax, my dear. It is one of your quirks that I do so enjoy.” He slid his hands over her hips and locked his fingers together behind her back, holding Alex against his chest. “It’s cute.”

Alex scowled. “I’m not cute.”

James pecked her on the nose. “Yes, you are.”

Alex kept her scowl firmly in place. She didn’t like being called cute or adorable. It made her feel weak like she needed protection. Alex knew that James meant well, his inclinations were intended to be affectionate and complimentary. She only allowed James to get away with it because it was James.

Standing wrapped in James’ arms, Alex let calm to wash over her. It had been almost a month since they had been able to enjoy any real couple time outside of their hunting duties. The Council liked to keep their best Witches busy, and that meant little relaxation time.

Their last weekend together, alone, had been spent in a hotel room in Las Vegas of all placed. James had been sent there to hunt down a nest that had formed. Vampires that lived in nest tended to become even less human and more animalistic. They made a mess and would slaughter countless victims if they weren’t stopped. James had been sent with two other teams to wipe out the nest and like most jobs, a loose end of two had slipped through the cracks. Alex had been called in to track them down. She had managed to find the two feral vampires and dispose of them faster than expected, which meant Alex and James had two whole days before they had to report back to the Council.

Thinking about it excited Alex just standing there. It made her crave somewhere private where she could drag James and just forget for an hour or two what they were standing in the middle off.

“What are you thinking about?” James asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Our weekend in Las Vegas.”

James smiled. “That was a good weekend.” He leant down and gently kissed Alex. It was slow and sweet and stole Alex’s breath. “One I’d be delighted to repeat.”

Alex bit down on her lip and slid her arms up and around James’ neck. “Oh would you now?” she asked.

He nodded. “Very much so.” He kissed her again, but this time he deepened the kiss and squeezed her against him. Alex’s whole body buzzed with excitement as their tongues tangled together, and their arua’s melted into one.

It couldn’t last though.

Katherine interrupted them by clearing her throat. “Keep it in your pants, I don’t want to see this.”

Alex pulled back and glared at her. Every good feeling shrunk away and was replaced by a taste of disdain.

“I’ve finished my snack,” said Katherine. She wiped the corner of her mouth. “Let’s find Mikael shall we.”

“You better not have killed anyone,” said James.

Katherine looked and smiled at him. She tilted her head to the side and asked, “And if I did? You need me to find Mikael. You won’t kill me.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you,” he said.

“She didn’t kill anyone,” said Stefan. He had exited out the bar with a grim look on his face. “She fed and compelled them to forget. Everyone is fine.”

Katherine smiled. “See? I can be civilised.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Enough, let’s go.” The sooner the found Mikael, the better.


	14. Cemetery

**Cemetery**

The cemetery in Charlotte was vast. It covered rolling hills that seemed to go forever. All of them covered in gravestones big and small, old and new. The area seemed to be well maintained; the grass freshly mowed, flowers and bushes seemed to be trimmed and arranged neatly, the trees cut back that they didn’t hang too low, and the graves appeared to be clean. It seemed a beautiful and peaceful place to be laid to rest.

Alex walked in between the graves following Katherine. They had passed three mausoleum’s, all which Katherine had claimed to be the wrong ones. She refused to disclose what families tomb they should be looking for, but Alex was starting to believe she didn’t really know.

“Okay enough!” It was Stefan who spoke up. “Katherine, which one? I’m getting sick of all this.”

Katherine frowned. “If I tell you, what is to stop blondie one and two over there from frying me?”

“Nothing is stopping me from frying you now,” said Alex.

“Katherine, just tell us the name, and you can go,” said Stefan.

James glared at Stefan, but he didn’t speak. Alex knew what he was thinking. There was no part of the plan where Katherine simply got to walk away.

Katherine looked at all of them but didn’t speak.

Alex was over it. “Enough of this.” She lifted up her hand and pointed it in Katherine’s direction. She clenched her fingers closed into a fist and yanked backwards. Katherine was pulled downwards onto the ground, and she gasped out in pain. “James, see if you can find the name for us.”

James nodded. “My pleasure.” He walked over and stood behind Katherine, placed his hands on either side of her hand and started chanting.

“What is he doing?” asked Stefan.

“Searching her memories,” said Alex.

“Katherine has strong mental walls, he won’t get through.”

Alex squeezed her fist harder, and Katherine stiffened and cried out. “I broke her walls to let him in, now if you don’t mind, I’m concentrating.”

They waited for only a few moments before James stopped chanting and stepped back. Alex let Katherine go, and she slouched to the ground panting. “What the fuck!” she yelled.

Alex rolled her eyes and twisted her wrist. Katherine’s head flew to the left and snapped her neck. As she dropped to the ground, Alex sighed and said, “Much better. What did she know?”

James said, “She doesn’t know which tomb he’s in. All she knew was that it was this cemetery.”

Stefan huffed and threw his arms in the air. “That’s just great. There are hundred’s of tombs.”

Alex sighed. “I could probably track him.”

James frowned. “How? The witch who bound him was said to put protection spells around him so no magic could locate him.”

“Yes, but what if I don’t try and track Mikael in particular. What if I try to locate magic instead?”

James looked impressed. “Clever.”

“You can do that?” asked Stefan.

“In theory,” said Alex. “Magic is all connected. I can use my magic to reach out for someone else’s, why not one of their spells.”

“No harm in trying,” said James.

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She took a moment to clear her mind and called out to her magic. She could feel her ancestors reaching out, they knew what Alex wanted and would help her. Allowing the magic to flow, Alex lifted her hand out and said, “ _Magica, magica, liceat videre. Magica, magica, liceat videre._ ” Opening her eyes, a white ball of light formed in her hand and hovered there.

“Wow,” said Stefan.

The ball floated before it moved towards James and hovered around him. “Yes, he does have magic but not what I’m looking for,” said Alex. The ball of light seemed to almost understand her and floated away from James and past Stefan’s shoulder. “Come on, follow it.”

“What about Katherine?” asked Stefan.

“Bring her,” said James. “She has one last thing we need.”

Stefan nodded and picked up Katherine, throwing her over his shoulder.

The ball of light led them through the cemetery to a mausoleum that was surrounded by a group of large trees. The area itself was overgrown; full of weeds and tall grasses. Alex could feel the strength of the spell as they could closer. She could feel how the magic was trying to turn her away, tell her that she didn’t need to or want to walk this way. Clever, was all she could think. The witch had not only put protection spells to protect the tomb from anyone locating it, but a diversion spell to push away any mortals that got to close, the wouldn’t even realise or notice this place was even still here.

“Why is this so overgrown?” asked Stefan.

“The witch put a diversion spell around it,” explained James. “Any mortals who got too close would without reason for thought simply turn around and walk away.”

The ball grew even brighter as it reached the doors before it disappeared. “I think we found it,” said Alex. She placed her hand on the doors and felt the charge flowing through them. The witch who did this put so much energy into all of this that it felt like it’s own living force.

Alex pushed the doors open and stepped inside. The room was dark and filthy. Dust covered every inch, as did spider webs and weeds that had climbed in through cracks on the floor and the tiny window.

Stefan and James followed her in. James stepped up to the concrete coffin in the centre of the tomb and tried to shift the lid. “It’s sealed shut. Not by magic, though,” he said.

“Here, let me,” said Stefan. He put Katherine on the floor and stepped up. He lifted the lid and pushed it across and onto the other side.

In the coffin sat a desiccated vampire. Bound in chains that vibrated with magic. The vampire’s eyes snapped open and stared right at Alex.

“Hello, Mikael,” she said.

The vampire blinked but didn’t speak.

“Don’t worry, I have something to make you feel better.” Alex looked over at Katherine, she was still lying dead. “James, if you could please help me.” The two of them picked up Katherine and moved her over to Mikael.

“What are you doing?” asked Stefan.

“Mikael doesn’t feed on human blood,” said Alex.

“He is the vampire who hunts vampires, and he only drinks vampire blood,” finished James. He held her up as Alex held her wrist over Mikael’s mouth.

“This should help pep you up.” Alex pulled a pocket knife from her jacket and slid it across Katherine’s arm. The blood dripped out onto Mikael’s lips and he let out a loud gasp. Alex wanted to smile and jump for glee. She dropped Katherine’s wrist onto Mikael’s mouth and allowed him to feed, taking what he needed.

“Okay, enough.” Stefan stepped forward and pulled Katherine away from James and Mikael.

“I thought you hated her,” said James.

Stefan didn’t respond. He simply turned and placed Katherine gently in the corner.

“Did you just come here to feed me a snack or is there a reason you disturbed me?” asked Mikael.

Alex leant forward and said, “We require your assistance.”

“And how can I assist you when I am still bound by magic?” he asked.

“If you agree to help me, then I will let you out,” said Alex.

“Agreed. What do two witches and a vampire want with me?”

“I need you to kill your son, Niklaus.”

Mikael smiled. “I’ve been trying for the past thousand years. He’s a bit of a slippery buggar.”

“He knows where the Petrova doppelganger is and is on his way to Mystic Falls as we speak. I will help you trap him and kill him, and in return, I’ll help you put down your other children as well,” said Alex.

Mikael nodded. “We have a deal. But one question?”

“Yes?” asked Alex.

“Why so interested in the doppelganger?”

“She’s my sister.”

“Well then, let’s go hunting shall we?”

Alex placed her hand on the chains binding Mikael.

“Wait!” said Stefan.

“What?” asked James. “He agreed to help us.”

“He is the vampire who hunts vampires. You both may be mortal but I am a vampire. What is to stop him from killing me or my brother, or Caroline after he kills Klaus?” he asked.

Alex shrugged. “Nothing.” She looked back at the chains and said, “ _Release._ ” The chains grip released and Mikael sat up and broke them.

He looked at Alex and said, “Thank you, my dear.”


	15. Incendia

**Incendia**

Alex stood under the shade of one of the large trees in the cemetery. After breaking Mikael’s chains, she had stepped outside to take a moment before she updated Renee. There would be a possibility that the Council wouldn’t approve of Alex’s decision to release Mikael, he may be a hunter, but he was first and foremost a vampire. An original one at that.

Flipping the phone in her hand, she looked around at the graves that surrounded her. Last time she had been in a cemetery for this long, it had been her parents funeral. Alex remembered receiving a call from Jenna in the middle of the night. Her training under Renee was exhausting and gruelling, and it had been so late Alex had almost ignored it. Answering the call had caused her whole world to crash down.

Jenna had tried to be gentle, but telling someone that their parents had drowned after driving off a bridge wasn’t an easy thing to explain. Hearing that Elena had somehow survived and was okay but in the hospital had sent her spiralling down a dark hole.

Alex had taken off that same night. She didn’t wake Renee or James, she had grabbed a bag, cash and headed to the airport. By the time Alex had arrived in Mystic Falls, her phone was full of missed calls from Renee, James, Jenna and even Jeremy. She ignored them all as she had raced to the hospital in hopes of seeing Elena.

It had been hard. Holding herself together so that her siblings could mourn was more excruciating than any sort of training that Renee forced upon her. Alex spent two days hovering around the hospital until Elena was released. Three days after that, they buried their parents. Alex had remained standing at their graves until every single person had left. James had found her barely holding it together, and for the first time since Jenna had called her, Alex let herself cry.

Alex had spent one final night with her siblings before slipping out the next morning. She left a letter on the kitchen counter and had tried to stay away. It had taken months to heal enough to stop crying almost every night. And it had taken her longer to climb back out of the hole she had fallen in. Keeping her emotions separate from her job helped, but sometimes she had to remind herself that her feelings were what made her different from the monsters she hunted.

Alex knelt down on the soft grass and took in a deep breath. She needed to calm herself down before she worked herself up.

“I hope I am not the cause of your distress.”

Alex turned to look at Mikael. The colour in his skin had returned and he had dusted off his clothes. “I’m not afraid of you if that is what you think.”

“No,” said Mikael. “Fear is the one thing I don’t see in your eyes.” Mikael walked around her and leant on the tombstone. “What are your concerns then?”

“My concerns are what the outcome of all of this will be.” Alex stood. “You have hunted your children for a thousand years but have never succeeded in killing them. The reason I found you and have let you out is to kill Klaus before he kills my sister. With your track record, forgive me if my confidence in your victory isn’t tenfold.”

Mikael smiled. “I will admit, my children are far more slippery than I had ever truly considered. There have been moments when I have looked upon them and wished that I could spare them and it has given them time to slip through my fingers. Niklaus, however, will die. I give you my word.”

“Your word means nothing to me,” said Alex. “Hunter or not, you are a vampire.”

“Do you not travel with a vampire?”

“Not willingly.”

Mikael frowned. “Why not dispose of him then?”

Alex was tempted. Removing Stefan would mean one less vampire to deal within all of this. But what would Elena do? Alex had only been able to observe them for a short period, but Elena’s eyes had shone with love when she had seen Stefan. No matter how much Alex hated vampires, could she hurt her sister like that? “That would only cause issues at the moment.”

Mikael shrugged. “Fine. I will have to meet you in Mystic Falls.”

“Why?” questioned Alex.

“If you want me to kill Niklaus, then I will need to collect my weapon.”

“The white oak stake?” James appeared beside Alex.

Mikael nodded. “Yes.”

“I’m surprised you don’t keep it on you,” said Stefan. He had stepped out of the tomb with Katherine holding onto his shoulder. She had woken up but looked pale and weak.

“Carrying around a stake that can not just kill my children, but myself as well could be hazardous. I only collect it when I know for sure that Niklaus will be vulnerable.”

Alex sighed. “Fine. Purchase a cell phone and once you have the stake, ring me.” Alex opened her bag and pulled out a pen and notebook. She wrote down her number and handed the paper to him. “We can work out our next steps from there.”

Mikael nodded. “I will see you soon.” He disappeared with a flash, leaving them there.

“I can’t believe you fed me to him,” complained Katherine.

Alex smirked. “Aww, poor baby.”

James chuckled. “Let’s head back to Mystic Falls.”

Alex nodded. “I’ll meet you at the car, need to make a phone call first.”

James nodded and direct Stefan to lead Katherine away. Alex pulled out her phone and dialled Renee.

“Tell me some good news,” said Renee.

“Mikael is awake and is going to help us kill Niklaus,” said Alex.

“Fantastic. And Katherine?” she asked.

“Barely alive. Mikael almost drained her dry.”

“Pity he didn’t. The Council stated that Katherine was only to remain alive as long as she remained useful. If she doesn’t slip away, which the Council understand is a possibility and won’t hold it against you, kill her.”

Alex smiled. Receiving the kill order for Katherine Pierce had her feeling better about everything. “My pleasure.” Alex ended the call and walked back through the cemetery to the car park.

She found James sitting in the front seat, Katherine was leaning against the side of the car, and Stefan stood away from them on the phone. Katherine glared and said, “Were you always going to feed me to him?”

Alex smiled. “Not originally. However, you pissed me off enough that watching him drain you was a bonus to finding him.”

Katherine sneered and pushed away from the car. “Well, our deal is complete, I’ll be on my way.”

“Not so fast,” said Alex.

Katherine attempted to flee but Alex shot up her hand and brought Katherine crumbling to the ground, she cried out in pain and reached out for Stefan.

Stefan hung up his phone and yelled out, “What are you doing?”

“What I always do.” Alex focused her magic on Katherine and smiled. “Enjoy the afterlife, Katherine! _Incendia!_ ” Flames engulfed Katherine’s body, and her screams grew louder.

“Stop!” yelled Stefan. He looked between Alex and Katherine and charged towards Alex to stop her. Before he reached her, he fell to the ground and gasped out in pain.

James stepped around Alex and said, “Don’t interfere vampire, or you will be next.”

Katherine’s screamed slowly died and what was once Katherine Pierce was nothing by a charred body. She was dead, finally. Alex looked around and realised that they were standing in a public place, any mortal could have come upon them. She shrugged her shoulders and said, “Let’s get rid of the body and get back to Elena.”

James nodded and released Stefan.

“Why?” Stefan asked.

“It’s what I do, Stefan,” said Alex. “I kill vampires. And the only reason I haven’t killed you is because of Elena. And don’t tell me your not happy that she is dead.”

“Katherine may have been a lot of things but she didn’t deserve to die like that.” Stefan pushed himself up to stand.

Alex stared at him and shook her head. “Katherine used you and your brother, fed off you, turned you against one another. Got you both killed and over a hundred years later she was still fucking with you. Katherine Pierce should have died five hundred years ago. I did what needed to be done, and I’m not sorry about that.”

“Well, it appears Katherine was holding onto some secrets. Look what I have.”

Alex turned to James. He was knelt beside Katherine’s charred corpse holding up a white stone. The moonstone. Alex had forgotten entirely that Katherine had had it in the tomb with her.

“This will slow Klaus does, no moonstone, no breaking that pesky curse.” James smiled and slipped it into his coat.


	16. The Curse

**The Curse**

The drive back to Mystic Falls seemed longer than the drive up. The tension was worse than when Katherine had been with them. Stefan had refused to acknowledge either James or Alex after they dumped Katherine in an unmarked grave in the cemetery.

After reading the Salvatore brothers history, Alex had assumed that both Stefan and Damon would be relieved that Katherine was dead, especially after everything that had occurred recently between them. Alex and James had been forced to listen as Katherin recounted the story of how she met the boys in 1864, turned them and how they were all reunited. At that moment, Stefan seemed to take great pleasure in telling Katherine how he had preferred it when they had locked her in the tomb. But as Alex looked back at him through the revision mirror, she could see the pain in his eyes.

Alex broke the silence by asking, “Why did you care about Katherine?”

Stefan didn’t look at her, he kept his eyes focused outside of the car, but he said, “I don’t care about her.”

“The look in your eyes tells me otherwise.”

Stefan sighed. “Katherine was complicated.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” quipped James.

Stefan looked up and glared at them. “She could be a monster. She enjoyed tormenting innocent people and getting men to fight over her. She turned me into a vampire and has caused years of suffering.” He had raised his voice to the point that he was almost yelling. The pain seemed to radiate even more in his eyes. “Tell me how I could love someone like that?”

Alex felt his words like a knife. Love. He loved her. Alex was glad that she had killed Katherine, another vampire dead and one that had almost killed her and James. “I don’t know,” she said. Alex wasn’t sure who to explain it, but she was certain of her actions. “But every reason you have just listed is the reason I killed Katherine. No one else will ever suffer by her hand.”

Stefan shook his head but didn’t say anything further. His confession of the love he still had for Katherine wasn’t as surprising as Alex thought it would be. Compulsion can only push someone so far and sometimes when real feelings are involved, it can be hard to tell what is real and what isn’t.

Alex squeezed the steering wheel and sighed with relief as she saw the ‘Welcome to Mystic Falls’ sign. They were back at last. As they passed it, her phone rang.

“It’s Elena,” said James.

She took it from him and answered. “Hello?”

“Hey, are you almost home?” asked Elena.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, just passed the welcome sign, why?”

“Elijah is in town.”

Alex felt her stomach drop. She knew he was coming, but she had hoped they would have more time. She asked, “Did you see him?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Where?”

“In town. Caroline and I had just left the Grill, and he was standing across the street. He disappeared though, I don’t know where.”

Alex took in a deep breath. “Stay at home. Keep Jeremy and Jenna there too, and don’t let either of them answer the door.”

“How am I meant to keep Jenna here? She doesn’t know everything,” Elena asked.

Alex frowned. “Maybe you should share it all. Jenna needs to know that you are being hunted.” Really Jenna should have known from the beginning. She was the one who was supposed to take care of them, and she was being kept in the dark.

“I don’t know,” said Elena.

“Elena, stop trying to protect her. Tell her the truth, or I will when I get there.”

“Fine.” Elena hung up.

“Nicely handled,” snarked Stefan.

“Shut up. If you vampires had stayed out of Mystic Falls, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Alex passed her phone to James. Mikael had better get the stake and get to Mystic Falls as quickly as possible. If Elijah was here, then Klaus wouldn’t be far behind.

~

They arrived at the Gilbert Family home not long after. Stefan ran up to the front door and let himself in. Alex paused at the path and turned to James. “They don’t know about you,” she said.

James shrugged. “That’s okay.”

“I mean, they know nothing. Not that I’m dating someone or that you were coming to help, they know zero.”

James smiled and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Relax. I’m your boyfriend, who is also a witch, here to help the woman I love to keep her family safe. That is all they need to know, okay.”

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. “Right.”

They turned and walked up the path and into the house. Around the kitchen stood the whole group. Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Alaric and Jenna. Stefan had joined them and was currently hugging Elena to his chest.

Jenna looked at Alex with a face of anger mixed with concern. “Did you know about all of this?” she asked.

Alex nodded. “Yep.”

“You didn’t think to tell me before you disappeared?” Jenna pushed off the counter and walked around to stand face to face with her.

“The only reason Elena told you anything is that I told her too. I was busy finding a way to keep her safe,” said Alex.

“And did you?” Jenna snapped.

“Yes, I believe so.”

Elena stepped out of Stefan’s embrace. “You found Mikael?”

“Stefan told you, I see,” said Alex.

Elena nodded. “He told me that Katherine knew where a vampire named Mikael was buried; apparently, he has an original vampire killing weapon.”

Alex sighed. “That is kind of it. Mikael is an original vampire himself,” she said. “He is actually their father.”

The group seemed shocked. “So he is Elijah and Klaus’ father?” asked Alaric.

Alex nodded. “Yes, except he has spent the past thousand years hunting them down, unsuccessfully. He was until a few hours ago, desiccated in a tomb, and since we released him, he has agreed to help us kill Klaus.”

“Where is he then?” asked Damon.

“Gone to get the white oak stake,” said James. The group looked at James and they all held the same expression, it said: who are you?

Damon stepped up to him and frowned. “And who are you, Blondie?”

“This is James, my boyfriend and a fellow witch,” said Alex.

Damon sneered at him. “Just what we need.”

“Damon, be nice,” said Elena. She smiled kindly at James. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said, her hand stretched out. “Too bad we couldn’t meet under better circumstances.”

James returned the smile. “Yeah, unfortunate but Alex called and so I’m here.”

“So what is the plan exactly?” asked Caroline. “Are we just going to sit around and wait for Mikael to show up, then wait for Klaus and then let them have at it?”

Alex said, “No. Klaus is stronger than his siblings. We will need to make him vulnerable enjoy to kill him, and we need to do it before he breaks the sun and moon curse.”

“Why does he even want to break this curse? Being an original, he must have a daylight ring that allows him to walk in the sun. Why would it matter to him?” asked Bonnie.

Alex frowned, and James chuckled.

“What’s so funny, Blondie?” snapped Damon.

James smirked. “The sun and the moon curse has nothing to do with vampires walking in daylight or wolves turning on the full moon.”

“What?” said Elena.

“The sun and the moon curse is about Klaus, he had a binding spell put on him by the original witch,” said James.

“Why did she do that?” asked Caroline.

“Klaus is part werewolf,” said James.

The room turned; still, the group all tried to process what James had shared.

“Are you saying the Klaus is a Hybrid?” asked Stefan.

James nodded. “The one and only. This curse makes him less powerful, but if he breaks that curse, he will be unstoppable.”

“Rather ingenious, wouldn’t you say?” said Alaric.

James frowned. “How so?”

Alaric said, “Klaus needs to find the moonstone and the doppelganger to break his curse, and how do you find something so rare?”

“By making up a story that has everyone looking for it,” said Alex.

“Exactly.” Alaric smiled.

Alex frowned. That smile was different. She barely knew Alaric, but upon their first meeting, he had been so warm and polite. Alex had felt comfortable standing beside him. But looking at him now something had changed. His demeanour was different, and then smile sent shivers through her.

“Well, we can’t do anything till this Mikael guy gets here. I don’t know about all of you but I’m exhausted,” said Elena.

“I better get home,” said Bonnie.

“Met too,” said Caroline.

“Bonnie, stay here,” said Alex. “I want to go over some steps we will need to take for the upcoming events.”

Bonnie just nodded.

Damon disappeared out the door, Caroline just behind him. James stepped into the kitchen and introduced himself to Bonnie. Jenna stepped outside with Alaric, and Elena led Stefan upstairs. Alex turned to Jeremy and she could see many emotions in his eyes. Out of everyone involved, he should be able to forget about all of this. He should be able to live his regular teenage life.

“You okay, Jer?” asked Alex.

He frowned at her. “No.” He pushed off the wall and past her.

Alex watched as he stormed up the stairs and a few seconds later he slammed his door.

“Is he okay?” asked James.

Alex sighed and rubbed her arms. “I think he is angry with me. He has learnt a lot today about me and what I’ve been keeping from them all. I think he is hurt.”

“Jeremy feels deeply,” said Bonnie. “And he has lost so much. Your parents, then you disappeared, and he has fallen for two girls both who have died in the past year. I don’t think it’s just you.”

Alex nodded. “I’m just the icing on the cake.”

Bonnie reached out to take her hand. She squeezed it. “He will be okay, let me go have a chat with him.” With one last smile, Bonnie headed upstairs.

James wrapped his arms around Alex and said, “That went well.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Sure, we can go with that.”

“Well, nobody died so I think that is a positive.” James smiled. “And surprisingly, no vampires were torched. I don’t remember the last time I walked into a room with vampires and just let them walk out afterwards.”

Alex shooshed him. “There is still a vampire upstairs, I don’t want to explain anything more tonight.”

“What else have you been keeping from me?”

Alex frowned and turned to face Jenna. Her arms crossed and her express set in a disappointed stare. Alex sighed and pulled away from James, she guessed she would be explaining more than.


	17. A Witches Journey

**A Witches Journey**

Alex sat across from Jenna at the dining room table. James had stepped outside to make a few calls, leaving Alex to explain. There were certain things that she was prevented from revealing, details she was magically bound to keep a secret, but Alex had to tell Jenna. She had already given Elena ‘tell the truth’ speech, and now it was her turn.

“What I’m about to tell you, you can’t tell anyone else. Not Elena or Jeremy, not Alaric. No one!” said Alex.

Jenna nodded. “I promise.”

“After I graduated from high school, I was a bit lost. I was at a point where I didn’t know what I wanted to do. The idea of staying in Mystic Falls terrified me, but college didn’t appeal to me either. I felt stuck in this town, working a crappy job. I spent most of my time practising my magic. Mum, after we worked out that I was a witch, gave me a grimoire. She told me that it had been one of my birth mother’s possessions, and when she died, they kept them for me. I tried to teach myself what I could, but things can be tricky when you have no guidance.

“Turns out that my spell caster alerted a group of witches to my presence. A witch named Renee volunteered to come and find me, and so she did. She knew my birth parents. According to her, they were in the same coven, and after my father died, my mother went on the run. Renee had thought that I had been killed along with my mother.

“Renee explained to me that uncontrolled magic could be dangerous. Things can go wrong, and witches who can’t control themselves have been known to kill people by accident. Renee promised to teach me, but we couldn’t stay in Mystic Falls, our magic would attract vampires and werewolves.”

“So you just left your family for a woman you hardly knew?” asked Jenna.

“No,” said Alex. “I spent two or three months trying to make a decision. Renee taught me what she could while we were here, but then I had an accident. Elena and I got into an argument about a boy.” Alex felt the tears swell in her eyes. “I got so angry at her that my magic reacted and I threw her through a window.”

Jenna looked shocked. “I don’t remember that.”

“No one knows, not even Elena. I called Renee, she helped me heal Elena and then wiped it from her mind. All Elena would remember is our fight.”

“So after that, you decided to go?”

Alex nodded. “I didn’t want that to happen again, so I left. Renee took me to her coven and taught me everything I know.”

“So you have been living with Renee’s coven for the past five years?” asked Jenna.

“Yeah, kind of.”

“How do you know so much about these originals? Elena said that even Damon and Stefan didn’t know about them.”

“The coven I’m in is bigger than most. We have connections all over the world and a big ass library full of books. We use the knowledge we have to make the world a safer place.”

“Killing any and all vampires is your plan then?”

Alex and Jenna turned to see Stefan standing in the hallway.

“For a start,” said Alex.

“Then why haven’t you killed me, or Damon, or Caroline?” he asked.

“The only reason you are all still breathing is that for some reason Elena gives a crap about you,” snapped Alex.

Stefan shook his head. “Not all vampires wanted to be this way. Some of us had this forced upon us.”

Alex couldn’t deny what Stefan had said. Many vampires were turned unwillingly, some didn’t even know what they were when they woke up. But how could anyone justify killing innocent people? “No matter how vampires are created, your natural instincts are to hunt and kill. So many people have died because of vampires and if I have to kill a vampire to save a human life than I will, without a second thought.” Alex pushed back her chair and moved closer to Stefan. “You may feel regret about your past and about the people who you have killed, but that won’t bring them back. You are no better than any other vampire.”

“Alex!” Elena appeared behind Stefan. She had changed into her pyjamas.

“No, she’s right,” said Stefan. “I am a monster. But at least I know I am.” He turned and disappeared out the door.

“Alex, why would you say that?” Elena asked.

“Because it’s the truth,” Alex snapped. She loved Elena, but she knew how evil vampires were. The destruction, the carnage that they left behind was all avoidable. “I know that you think that you love him, but he is a monster. He has killed so many innocent people. How can you just ignore all of that?”

Elena frowned. “Everyone has a past, but everyone, supernatural or not, deserves a second chance. Stefan has done nothing but try to protect me since he got here.”

“If he had never returned to Mystic Falls you wouldn’t need protecting.”

“If he hadn’t come back, I would be dead,” yelled Elena.

“What do you mean?” asked Alex.

“Stefan pulled me out of the car. He saw Dad’s car go into the water. He saved me.” Elena wrapped her arms around herself. “I would be dead right now if it wasn’t for him.”

Alex was struggling to accept it. Stefan was the reason that Elena had survived, and it made sense. Logically Elena should have drowned along with their parents, but she hadn’t. A vampire pulling her out fit perfectly. “He saved you?” They were the only words Alex could get out.

“Yes.” Elena stepped closer and grabbed both of Alex’s hands. “I don’t know why you have vampires so much. And yes, some of them should be killed. But Stefan has spent the last fifty years trying to make up for all his mistakes, he feeds on animal blood, and he has helped Caroline. Can’t you just try? Get to know him.”

Alex closed her eyes and squeezed Elena’s hands. She wanted to say yes. Alex wanted to be her big sister and give Stefan a chance to prove himself to be a good guy, but her whole being wouldn’t ever be okay with that.

“Elena, Alex’s feelings regarding Stefan are separate from her actions towards vampires,” said James. He had stepped back inside and was leaning against the kitchen bench.

“What do you mean?” Elena asked.

“Vampires were never apart of nature’s plan. When the original witch created them, nature fort back. The reason vampires have different weaknesses like vervain, sunlight, etc. are all ways that nature has tried to maintain the balance that was disrupted. As witches, we are connected to nature, it is a part of who we are. Asking Alex to ignore the fact that Stefan is a vampire is like asking yourself not to breathe. We can't ignore it,” said James.

“Are you saying that every time there is a vampire around, you feel the urge to kill them?” asked Jenna.

“No,” said Alex. “But it repulses us.”

“It’s like have thousands of insects crawl across your skin, and your stomach is all tied up in knots,” explained James.

Elena and Jenna both cringed.

“The more time you spend around them, the easier it becomes,” said Alex.

Elena sighed. “I didn’ know,” she said.

“I don’t blame you if fate had been kind it would have allowed you to live a peaceful, supernatural free life. But you are the doppelganger, a supernatural creature in your own right.” Alex squeezed Elena’s hands. “I should have never left.”

“I don’t think you would have made much of a difference,” said James.

Alex looked over her shoulder at him.

“If anything was different, I would say that you would get along with vampires rather than causing arguments with them.” James smiled, his voice teasing.

Alex smiled. “Me, get along with vampires, never.”

“What’s will all this laughter? What did we miss?” said Bonnie. She entered the kitchen, holding Jeremy’s hand.

“A lot,” said Alex. Looking at her family, she just thought about what she had told Jenna. She knew that Jenna would keep her secret but looking at Elena and Jeremy, she could feel the separation between them. Alex wanted to keep her family safe, and if her lies were keeping them apart, then the lies needed to end.

She glanced at James, and he was still smiling at her. He looked so comfortable in her childhood home. The look in his eyes seemed to say it all. Tell them everything. James had always told her that he supported her decisions. Staying away from Mystic Falls, keeping the truth about the Council. And he would support her know, she knew it.

“I think it’s time that I shared some stuff with you about my life,” said Alex. “I just told Jenna some stuff, swore her to secrecy and now I’m revoking that.”

Jenna nodded. “I’m glad. I think honesty is going to go a long way for all of us.”

“Should I stay?” asked Bonnie.

Elena, Jeremy and Alex all said, “Yes.”

The group all laughed softly, and Bonnie smiled widely.

“You are family, Bonnie,” said Alex. “There might not be any blood, but you are a sister witch.”

“Thank you.” Bonnie lent her head against Jeremy’s shoulder.

They all sat around the table and listened. Alex told them everything from the start. How she found out she was a witch, meeting Renee, hurting Elena, her training with Renee, meeting James, and the events that led her back to Mystic Falls. The magical binding kept Alex from revealing the Council and the exact nature of their roles, but Alex told as much as she could, and by the end of it, everything felt lighter. Alex was pleasantly surprised how well Jeremy and Elena took it all in.

As they all headed to bed, tired and needing a good nights rest, Alex was hoping that all of this would help them stick together. Elijah being in town was a concern, and not knowing where Klaus was had Alex more on edge than she had ever felt.


	18. Introductions are in Order

**Introductions are in Order**

Trying to go about their regular business seemed to be a struggle for everyone. Elena and Jeremy both went to school, Stefan and Caroline both keeping a close eye on her, and Bonnie made sure to check in with Jeremy regularly. Alex was worried that Elijah was just going to show up, take Elena and disappear. As far as they were all aware, Elijah thought the moonstone was in the tomb with Katherine but she was gone, and the moonstone was in the care of Sarah and Robert.

Alex had checked in with both of them, the protection barriers were in place but with Elijah already here the detection spell would only give them warning if anyone else arrived. Sarah had also taken a step to slip into the high school crowd. Keeping an eye on Elena without her even knowing.

It had been the one thing that Alex had withheld from everyone. They knew James was here to help but keeping Sarah and Robert a secret would allow them to a secret weapon in the event of things going wrong.

While her siblings were at school, Jenna at work and James had gone to speak with Sarah and Robert, Alex was left with nothing to do. After contacting the Council and confirming the death of Katherine Pierce, she was supposed to kill an original. It was a possible death sentence, but if it meant keeping Elena safe, then she was all for it.

Alex had taken the few moments of spare time to do something she hadn’t done in weeks. She exchanged her boots for sneakers, tucked her hair up into a beanie and hit the footpath. Running had always been an excellent way to clear her mind. It had helped when she still had a normal life and even when being a witch took over. Also, the level of stamina that a witch had helped with the strength of spells.

Running through Mystic Falls brought back memories of morning runs with her dad, training for track in school, and races that she and Elena had done on the regular when they were kids. They would line up at the street corner, their mum standing at the other end, and they would race each other. The winner always got first choice of dessert for the night, as well as control of the TV.

Alex couldn’t help but smile as she thought about Elena winning. Alex had always felt bad for beating her and more often than not would allow Elena to win. It was what big sisters did. Alex left the concrete path and hit a dirt trail that ran through the trees behind the houses. It wasn’t well travelled as the trees and bushes were overgrowing the root, but it allowed Alex to just disappear for a moment.

She came to a stop near the middle of the path and took a moment to catch her breath, she made sure to keep moving so her heart rate didn’t drop. Alex stretched out her arms when she felt the tingling sensation run through her body. She snapped to attention and spun around, pushing out her hand she yelled, “ _Descendit._ ”

The vampire that had been charing towards her cried out and hit the dirt face down.

Alex frowned as she recognised the dark hair that belonged to Damon. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?” She twisted her wrist and flipped Damon onto his back.

“Let me up,” he groaned.

“No. Answer the question.”

“You killed Katherine,” he said.

“Yes, you are welcome.”

Damon glared up at her. “I wanted to kill her.”

Alex shrugged. “Not my problem.” She let the spell fade and turned her back on him.

Damon charged her again, but this time she stopped him right behind her and forced him to his knees. “I’m sure Stefan explained to you that the only reason that you are still breathing is because of Elena. But if you keep going, I have no issue turning you into a Korean barbeque just like I did to Katherine.”

Damon asked, “Why did you kill her, though?”

Alex huffed and pushed him back.

He stumbled but caught himself. “Just because Katherine was a vampire?”

“Among other things,” she said.

“Like what?”

“She tried to kill James and me, almost succeeded with James. After she slipped away, I was going to let her have a repeat performance so I got rid of her, and we are all better off for it.”

Damon straightened his jacket. “What did you do to Stefan?”

Alex looked at him, puzzled. “Nothing.”

“You had to have done something because since you got back yesterday, he’s been acting like a zombie.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I didn’t do anything. He came to the realisation that his feelings for Katherine weren’t pure hatred like yours. He still loved her.”

Damon flinched as she spoke. He clenched his fist shut. “Stefan was over Katherine, had been for a long time.”

She shook her head. “Nope. He thought he was, but he flat out admitted it. Not that it really matters, she’s dead and won’t be coming back any time soon.”

Alex turned and started heading back home. She was sick of Damon; from the moment they met, he had been a thorn that just pricked her at every chance he got. Alex got all of ten steps before the tingles across her body grew again, and Damon was thrown over her head and landed on the ground in front of her.

Alex turned around and came face to face with a very handsome but annoyed vampire. His short brown hair was combed perfect, he was dressed in a suit that looked stupidly expensive, and he was adjusting his coat. “Next time you try to kill an Original, make sure they are actually dead before you leave,” he said.

“Elijah,” said Alex.

He glanced at her, and he paused for a moment. Recognition flashed across his face for a moment. “Nadia?”

Alex frowned. “Nope, not me.”

Elijah sighed. “Apologises, you remind me of someone.” He slipped in hand into his pocket. “It seems as if you know my name but I am at a disadvantage as I do not know yours.”

“My name isn’t important.”

A blur moved past Alex and collided with Elijah. Damon tried to subdue him but was thrown over his shoulder. Elijah grabbed a low hanging branch, snapped it off and plunged the sharp end into Damon’s shoulder pinning him to the ground. “It is rude to interrupt. I will get to you momentarily.” Elijah straightened his jacket once more. “Again, my apologies. It seems some vampires have no manners.”

Alex didn’t know what to make of Elijah. He held himself high with a form of elegance and confidence that didn’t come off as snobbish but as handsome. Alex cringed at her thoughts. What on earth? Yes, Elijah was good looking but she seemed to be forgetting he was one of the original vampires after Elena.

“I’m sorry if this has frightened you, no harm shall come to you.”

Alex almost laughed. “I’m not scared of you.”

Elijah smiled. “Is that so?”

“I wouldn’t get too cocky, she has a feisty attitude,” groaned out Damon.

Elijah’s smile widened.

“Shut up, Damon,” said Alex. “Can you kill him? Because then I don’t have to worry about him later.”

“I wasn't planning on killing him yet, but how can I deny such a lovely woman her request.” Elijah turned around. “It seems the lady dislikes you as much as I.”

Damon laughed. “Oh come on, Alex. You like me. I’m charming and handsome.” He smirked.

Alex frowned at him and crossed her arms.

“Okay, maybe not. I’m an ass, I know. But Elena won’t like this,” said Damon.

Alex could kill him. Break his neck, again and again, and then maybe after the tenth time she would burn him alive. Elijah frowned. “You know the doppelganger?”

Alex uncrossed her arms and pulled her magic to her, she was ready for any sudden movement. “You can’t have her,” she said.

“Where is she?” Elijah snapped. His calm demeanour changed and Alex took a deep breath as the monster within the once relaxed vampire stepped out. He flashed towards Alex and grabbed her by the arm.

“Bad idea,” groaned Damon, and for once he was right.

Alex smacked her palm against Elijah’s chest and sent him flying through the trees. His back impacted with a tree and dropped to the ground.

Elijah sat stunned for only a second before he jumped back up. “You little witch. I was unaware of any witches living around her. And you can’t be the Bennett witch. So who are you?”

Alex brought her hands close to her chest and said, “I’m sure you will work it out.” Clenching her fits closed the tree that Elijah leant against grew around his arms and chest enclosing him into it. Elijah struggled but the trees thick bark held him.

Alex moved over to Damon. “I should kill you. Why were you stupid enough to bring up Elena?”

“I think blood loss might be affecting my decision making.”

“I don’t think it’s the blood loss.” Alex grabbed the stake that was piercing his chest and said, “ _Viribus._ ” The spell giving her a moment of strength, she ripped the stakeout and dropped it on the ground. “Get up,” she said. “That tree won’t hold him for long.”

Damon stumbled down the path and Alex moved to follow. “You look so much like Nadia Ravenwood.”

Alex turned back to look at Elijah. She doesn’t know why, but it just slipped out. “She was my grandmother.” She froze for a moment as she realised that Elijah would now be able to find out exactly who she was. Shaking her head, she ran back home before she said anything else stupid.


	19. What I Want

Alex walked back into the house and pulled out her phone, she didn’t know how long until Elijah would get out of the tree, but everyone needed to get in where he couldn’t enter. She rang James first.

“Hey—”

“Just met Elijah. Everyone needs to get into a house now,” said Alex as she ran upstairs.

“Elena just went into class, according to Sarah. I’ll get her and Jeremy and meet you back at the house,” said James.

Alex stopped and heard footsteps on the front porch. She paused and listened.

“Clever trick using the tree,” she heard Elijah say from the other side.

“Alex, are you still—” She hung up on James and sent him a message. _Elijah is at the front door. Take Elena and Jeremy to Bonnie's house._ Alex walked back down the stairs and slipped her phone into her pocket.

“Alex is your name, is it? Is that short for Alexandra by any chance?” said Elijah.

Alex pulled open the door and tried to keep her face as emotionless as possible. “Yes, how did you know?”

Elijah smiled. “I knew your grandmother.”

“Lucky for you, I never did. Though from what I have been told she was a traitor of our family.”

“Nadia never liked to be told what to do, especially when she was in her early twenties. She made friends with vampires and witches alike, helped out those who needed it and didn’t ask for anything in return. Your great-grandparents called her traitor simply because she wasn't prejudiced.”

“Sounds like you knew her well.”

“I did.” The smile on Elijah’s face grew soft and almost sad. “She was a dear friend who helped me when I had no one else.” The pain in his eyes surprised Alex. It was hard to imagine someone who was supposed to be so dangerous, suffering.

Alex cleared her throat and pushed her emotions aside. This wasn’t about bringing up old memories. “What do you want, Elijah?

Elijah sighed and leant against the door. “To talk.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Okay then, what do you think I want?”

“To take the doppelganger to your brother, to kill her.”

Elijah crossed his arms over his chest and said, “That would be the most obvious answer. However, what I want and what you believe are two very different things.” He pushed away from the door and stepped back. “Elena is what my brother desires above most anything else. He wishes to break the sun and the moon curse, and that would mean that Elena would die. However, my brother has caused me more suffering and taken more away from me than most know.”

“You talk like you hate him.”

“I do, on some level.”

“But he is your brother, and you love him.” Alex didn’t know what she was saying. For some reason, as she spoke to Elijah, she felt a strange connection. It was something she had never felt before. It was almost comforting or reassuring. What she didn’t understand was how could a vampire make her feel like this?

“Love can only be stretched so far.” Elijah cleared his throat. “And now that I have met you and can tell that for some reason you care for this Doppelganger means a great deal to you, I believe that together we can both get what we want.”

“You want to work together?” asked Alex.

Elijah nodded. “Precisely.”

Alex couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

~

“Hell no!” snapped Damon. “We are not trusting this original dick.”

“And why do you get to decide? Damon knows best is that right?” snapped Caroline.

“Yes. I have fought him, twice, and I know his end game. He will wait until we turn a blind eye, kill us all and run off with Elena.” Damon dropped onto the couch and took a sip of his drink.

The group all had gathered at the Salvatore’s boarding house, it seemed to be there gathering place. After Alex’s rather odd conversation with Elijah, he had given her some time to consider his offer. Once he had vanished, she called James, then Elena, and filled them in. The group seemed to be split between what to do.

Alex usually would never agree to work with a vampire. But then again, these were normal circumstances, and she already found herself surrounded by them. She craved some normalcy and just wished that the vampires would attack directly like they did so she could just wipe her hands of them.

“Alex, you spoke with him. What do you think?” asked Alaric.

Alex met Alaric’s eyes and felt a shudder run through her. Everything about Alaric was still throwing her off, and she wasn’t sure why. But regardless of her feelings towards him, she didn’t know what to think. “It is impossible to know who to trust. Elijah could be very well playing with us as Damon said, or he could really want to kill his brother.”

“Why doesn’t he just kill Klaus himself?” asked Caroline.

“Original’s are very hard to kill. Klaus is also stronger than Elijah. He would need Klaus to be weak and vulnerable to attack before he had a guaranteed chance,” said James. Alex was glad he was here. He had shown up to the house not long after with Robert, Sarah had stayed near the Bennett’s home to keep a close eye. It had been difficult to explain everything, her mind was reeling from the fact that Elijah knew her grandmother.

Alex didn’t know much about her family tree. She knew that her parents had been a part of the Council, as had her grandfather, and her great-grandparents. Alex had asked Renee, but she always seemed to avoid the real details. She had even tried looking through the Council’s archive, but all of the Ravenwood family histories were limited.

Alex was tempted to ask Elijah more. If he knew her grandmother, he might be able to shed some light.

“Alex? You okay?”

Alex snapped out of her thoughts and looked at James. Everyone seemed to have started to head towards the door. “Sorry,” she said. “Got lost in my own head.”

He took her hand and said, “What’s going on in there?”

Alex tried to smile confidently. “Nothing. Just considering the options.”

“I think we should trust him,” said Elena. She stepped up beside Alex. “What do we have to lose?”

“You,” said Stefan. “You are what we could lose.”

“He’s right,” said Alex. “If we work with him, then you will stay far away.”

“I can’t let you do that,” said Elena.

“You aren’t letting me do anything, I am your sister. Protecting you is what I do.” Alex nudged their shoulders together. “Besides, I ain't afraid of no original vampire when I have all of my witchy powers!” Alex wiggled her fingers in Elena’s face.

Elena rolled her eyes. “Stop bragging.” She grabbed Alex’s fingers. “What are we going to do about Jeremy? He won’t sit idly by.”

“I already have that sorted out,” said Alex.

~

Alex stood outside of Jeremy’s door. She could hear the music playing and how Jeremy was humming along to the words. She hadn’t been able to keep her promise of spending time with him since she got back. All of the Elena drama had taken over and Alex had been swept up in it. With how dangerous everything was getting, she needed to take some precautions to protect him, and also Jenna. Both of them were mortal without any way to defend themselves. They would be the easiest way to get at any of them.

Alex knocked twice and waited.

“Come in,” said Jeremy.

Opening the door, she was happy to see that Jeremy was still having somewhat of a regular night. He had his school books spread out over his bed, even his sketchbook was open. Jeremy offered her a smile.

“Hey, Jer,” said Alex.

“Hey. How did it go?” he asked.

Alex had made sure he stayed home. Keeping him away from the conversation kept him a little more protected. “Same as always. Damon was a pain. Elena tried to be the voice of reason. No decision was made.” Alex walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. “You didn’t miss much.”

Jeremy nodded.

Alex eyed the sketchbook and smiled. “Your sketches have gotten a lot better since I’ve seen them. May I?” she stretched her hand out for the book.

Jeremy sighed and hesitated. “I don’t tend to share my work.”

Alex smiled. “Yeah, but it's me.”

Jeremy smiled and handed it over.

Alex flipped through the pages and admired the drawings. There was a mix of landscapes, faces of people she didn’t know and those she did. There were a few cartoons and even some random things like a dining table or a candle. “You are amazing.”

He shrugged. “All I can do is draw. If anyone is amazing, it’s you and Bonnie.”

“I wouldn’t call witchcraft amazing,” said Alex. “Exhilarating, unpredictable and dangerous, yes. Amazing, not so much.”

“Do you ever wish that you hadn’t been born one?” he asked.

Alex looked away from the sketches and up at Jeremy. A million things could be seen on his face. “Why?” she asked.

Jeremy scratched the back of his head. “I hate everything that has happened to us. Mum and Dad. Elena being this weird magical twin. You not being my actual sister.”

The words hit Alex like a knife was being twisted in her stomach. _Not his real sister._ She put down the sketchbook and stood up.

“No, sorry. I just mean that it was something Mum and Dad lied about. You’re my sister. I don’t care about blood relation.” Jeremy stood up and pulled her into a hug.

Alex smiled and returned the hug. That moment of pain had been Alex’s biggest fear after finding out the truth. Jeremy and Elena were everything to her and losing them wasn’t an option. But knowing that they hadn’t shared blood brought up doubt and gut-wrenching fear that Elena and Jeremy may not want her or need her if she wasn’t really their sister.

“I suck,” he mumbled in her ear.

“No, you don’t.” Alex pulled back and cupped his face with her hand. “This whole situation is complicated enough without all of the supernatural crap. If we were normal, then we would have some time to clear all this crap up.”

“Normal life, is that even possible?” he asked.

Alex was going to make sure it was. Keeping Jeremy and Jenna out of harm's way meant getting them away from everything. Robert had new orders, approved by the Council, to take Jeremy and Jenna out of Mystic Falls and away from Virginia. If they weren’t anywhere near Elena, then they couldn’t be used against them.

A simple spell was going to put Jeremy and Jenna in a temporary coma. They would remain perfectly healthy and wouldn’t even notice the time going by. Robert would keep them protected, and when it was safe, they would be able to come back.

Alex pulled Jeremy back into another hug, this time she pulled his head down onto her shoulder. “I get you back to normality, I promise.” She closed her eyes and took a breath. “ _Somnum._ ” Jeremy slumped in her arms. She careful sat him down against the side of his bed and sent a message to James, _Jeremy is asleep._

It only took a moment for him to respond. _So is Jenna._

The door to Jeremy’s room swung open again and Elena stood there. She hadn’t liked the idea of sending them away, even less when Alex had told her about the comatose state. But Alex knew that she would rather them safe and angry, then dead.

“Promise me they will be okay?” said Elena.

Alex nodded. “I promise. They will wake up and won’t even know that time has passed.”

“Jeremy is going to be so mad.”

Alex sat down on the bed beside Jeremy and pushed back the hair on his face. “He’ll get over it. I’m more concerned about Jenna. She is going to be a force to be reckoned with.”

Elena’s eyes widened. “You’re right. I didn’t even think about that.”

James and Robert showed up not long after. As they watched Robert drive away with Jeremy and Jenna, Alex said, “No matter what happens, they will be safe.” Alex squeezed Elena’s shoulder and led her back inside.


	20. Family Meetings

**Family Meetings**

Alex had decided that if Elijah would help them keep Elena safe and stop Mikael than she would work with him. Regardless of how everyone else felt, how her stomach twisted at the idea of working with vampires. It was strange and uncomfortable how okay she seemed with it, but Elena came first.

Elena and agreed with her and wanted to make sure that they had all the help they had. She had explained to Alex that Elijah seemed to be a man of his word from their brief time together, but he was clever and seemed to take things literally. Alex made sure to keep that in mind.

She had agreed to meet Elijah at the Mystic Grill to discuss their arrangement. Alex had taken a seat at the bar and decided that something of the alcoholic varieties would help calm her down. Sipping the scotch and coke she had ordered, Alex couldn’t help but wonder what he grandmother, Nadia had been like. Elijah had mentioned that he had known her that they had been friends. Everything about her family seemed to be missing. Renee wouldn’t talk about her mother or father, the Council offered up nothing, and the human records held very little besides a birth certificate, drivers licenses and death certificates.

Growing up, Renee had on occasion told her stories but not enough to ever fill the hole that was missing. Alex wanted to know what they had been like, see the family tree, maybe even some photos. But it was like they had never existed.

It had been tempting when she spoke to Elijah to tell him to meet at the Grill to ask about Nadia. And as he stepped into the restaurant, it was all she wanted to ask again.

Alex took a sip of her drink and tried to get herself to focus.

“Alexandra,” greeted Elijah. He unbuttoned his jacket and sat down on the stool beside her. “I take it that you have made a decision regarding our partnership.”

Alex wanted to laugh. _Partnership?_ Was this a business arrangement? And Alex supposed it was really. Hunting vampires was her job, just this time it was personal. “Elena and I have,” she said. “The other’s rather plot ways to kill you.”

Elijah smirked. “Yes, I’m sure they would. But not you?”

“No.” She took a sip of her drink. “Elena and I will work with you. Together we can find a way to stop Klaus from breaking the curse, or if you want to kill him, I’m not opposed to that either.”

“You speak of killing my brother like its sport,” he said.

“Not sport, more like work.” Another sip.

“Are you a vampire hunter as well as a witch?”

Yes, she was. But Alex wasn’t going to say that. “Killing vampires is what witches should be doing. Your creation wasn’t against nature. If we were to eradicate all vampires from existence, then nature would be balanced once more.”

“Did nature not balance itself by giving us weaknesses? Sunlight? Vervain? Wood stakes?”

“It tried.” Alex finished her drink. “But nature will find a way to restore itself sooner or later.”

Elijah hummed and eyed her for a moment. She was curious about what he was thinking, and there were a few different questions that floated around in her head that she wanted to ask, but keeping this simple would be preferred.

Alex waved down the bartender and ordered herself another drink.

Elijah asked, “How do you know that nature didn’t want this to happen?”

Alex frowned. It was a valid question. Those who tried to go against nature would find resistance. Nature would not easily allow itself to be changed. But if that was the case, how had the original witch been so successful? “I suppose I wouldn’t,” she said. “Without speaking to the original witch, I wouldn’t know.”

“So you simply assume that vampires are wrong?”

“Yes,” she said. Why else would her skin crawl when they were near? Why did it seem like every witch she had met had felt the same way?

“Perhaps you should reconsider that.”

“And why would that be?”

“Your grandmother didn’t believe that our existence went against nature.”

“Did she now?”

Elijah nodded. “Yes. In fact, she believed that our creation was how nature evolved. Nadia was confident in the fact that if nature was so against our creation that nature would never have allowed my mother to succeed.”

Alex wanted to snap back and tell him he was ridiculous, but she couldn’t. Instead, she sighed and swallowed her drink in one. She stood from the barstool and said, “I agree to disagree.” It was a lie but he didn’t need to know. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out to see a message from an unknown number. It read: _I have it. Wickery Bridge, now._ It took her a moment but then it clicked. Mikael. He had the stake and was in Mystic Falls.

“Is everything okay?”

Alex looked up at Elijah. She put her phone away and nodded. “Fine. I just have to go.”

“And our arrangement?”

“As I said. I will work with you. I have friends looking into possible options for Klaus and will update you when I have something.” Alex turned and walked out of the Grill, she needed to get to Wickery Bridge.

She climbed into her car and quickly jumped on the road leading out of town. It took her minutes to reach the old bridge. Parking off to the side, Alex climbed out and walked along the edge until she stood in the middle.

In the years that she had grown up in Mystic Falls, Alex had always hated this bridge. Old and full of history if you asked any local town history buff, but to her, it was full of bad memories. In her freshman year of high school, her boyfriend of two months dumped her because she had refused to wank him off. Alex had gotten into her first car accident and crashed her junior year boyfriends car after she caught him making out with a girl she had once called a friend. And it was the place where her parents had drowned and where Elena had almost died. Everything that happened on this bridge remaindered her of why she hated being in Mystic Falls. The memories, the pain. Alex wished for the days where she could hunt vampires and forget about her stupid emotions.

“If I were your enemy you would be dead by now.”

Alex smirked. She had felt the tingles on her arms flare before she had climbed out of the car. “I’m not as defenceless as you might think.” She turned to face Mikael. He looked brighter and was dressed in new clothes.

Mikael smirked. “I know. I witnessed your little burning of that vampire. Rather brutal if I do say, and well done.”

Alex felt vulgar under his compliments. Her body was more repulsed by him than anyone else she had ever met. Whatever caused her to react this way needed to be left for later. They had important things to work out and the sooner she left Wickery Bridge, the better. “Your message said you have the stake,” she said.

Mikael nodded and pulled a delicately carved stake from his coat. “The last piece of wood in existence that can kill an original.” He twirled it in his hands before slipping it back into place. “And I do mean the last. Once I kill Klaus, the rest of my children can go back to being unkillable.”

Alex frowned. “Maybe, there are other ways to remove them.”

Mikael chuckled. “You are a fiery young woman. Your spark reminds me of my daughter Rebekah.”

Alex was unsure if this was a compliment. She had heard stories about Rebekah but there wasn’t much to go on.

“Do you have a plan?” asked Mikael.

Alex nodded. “Klaus can’t be far. I’m confident he will show up in town soon. We will need to find a place where we can subdue him long enough for you to stake him.”

“Simple. Excellent. Nothing worse than an overcomplicated plan.” Mikael took a step toward Alex. “Contact me once you know he is here. Until then, I’ll be watching.” Mikael disappeared.

Alex huffed. She didn’t like Mikael, and the overwhelming sense of dread was causing her to doubt if trusting him was the right move. Alex didn’t know what to do though. Klaus was coming to kill Elena and break the curse. Allowing him to become a Hybrid would mean disaster for all humans and supernaturals alike. Adding another thing that went bump in the night wasn’t on the list of her priorities.

Her ringing phone brought her back to reality. Pulling it out, she smiled as she saw Bonnie’s name flash. The young witch was a natural and she would develop into a powerful witch. “Hey, Bonnie, what’s up?”

“I think Klaus is inside Alaric!”

Alex frowned. “What?”

“Klaus is inside Alaric’s body and I think he has been for some time.” Bonnie sounded out of breath and panicked.

“How do you know?” she asked as she turned and moved to her car.

“I was suspicious of his behaviour, he has been acting weird for the last few days. And I was going through some of the spells you gave me to study and I came across one that talked about revealing the truth within.”

“Yeah, the unveiling spell can allow you to see other magic at work,” explained Alex.

“That’s what I thought so I cast it on a piece of paper, gave it to Alaric and it glowed. He didn’t seem to notice but it reacted big time.”

Alex pulled her car door shut. “Stay away from him Bonnie, let me deal with it.”

“Okay, I’m at your house. And I think he left.”

Alex needed to get back to Bonnie as soon as possible. If she was right and Klaus was inside Alaric than he knew more than they all thought and he had been watching them for days. Klaus would know about their possible alliance with Elijah and that Mikael was back. It wasn’t good for any of them.


	21. Possessed

**Possessed**

Alex made it back to the house and found Bonnie and Elena standing in the kitchen. Elena seemed to be oblivious to the danger as she stood with Bonnie making small talk and drinking a cup of tea. They seemed to be talking about the upcoming Founder’s Day celebrations.

Not wanting to alarm Elena about the potential danger just yet she smiled and asked, “Is it Founder’s Day already?”

Elena nodded. “Yep and Caroline has jumped on the planning committee and has dragged us girls all in on it.”

“Don’t look at me,” said Alex. “I hate that kind of stuff.”

Elena pouted. “No, you can’t abandon me with her. Bonnie has already managed to get out of it, you can’t leave me alone.”

Alex wanted to laugh, she kind of felt sorry for Elena. Alex shrugged her shoulders and leant against the counter.

A knock at the door caught their attention and Elena excused herself to answer it. Taking it as her chance, Alex grabbed Bonnie and pulled her into the living room. “How certain are you about the spell you did on Alaric?”

“About 85 per cent. James was only telling me about it yesterday. I was going to test it out on everyone to see the different reactions I would get. I mostly thought nothing would happen,” said Bonnie.

“Until you gave it to Alaric.”

She nodded. “Yeah. It glowed brighter than when anyone else held it.”

“What made you think it was Klaus?”

“He called Elena love. She didn’t seem to notice, but Alaric has never called her or anyone that before.”

Alex frowned. “A pet name doesn’t confirm its Klaus, but I agree that he has been acting very strange. Something is going on.”

“Who is acting strange?”

The girls turned around to see Alaric standing in the archway with a soft smirk on his face. Without knowing Alaric like the others did, it left Alex at a disadvantage to see how genuinely different Alaric was acting. If he was possessed, then whoever had taken over knew everything, Mikael, Elijah, everything. If Klaus was the one in there, then every single plan they had was going out of the window.

“You’re back,” said Bonnie. Her voiced wavered. The fear was evident.

“I wanted to talk to Alex about something that couldn’t wait.” Alaric stepped towards them and slid his hands into his jacket.

Alex’s whole body shook with alarm; the magic was pouring out of Alaric’s being stronger than ever. Being so close to him and knowing for certain something wasn’t right, her magic was screaming at her that this wasn’t normal. “What did you want?” she asked. Alex needed to remain calm. If he didn’t suspect them then perhaps they could use it to their advantage.

Alaric stepped right up to her, their bodies onto centimetres apart. His smirk fell away and was replaced with a glare. “Where is Mikael?”

Without hesitation, Alex pulled back her hands and said, “ _Et stringatur._ ”

Alaric gasped out and fell to his knees.

“Alex!” cried Elena.

“Stay back,” Alex grunted in concentration. Alaric was fighting her, his strength unusual for a mortal man. Whatever was inside him wasn’t human. “Klaus, is it?” Alex asked.

Alaric smirked and tried to pull himself up. “Alexandra, I don’t believe we have been officially introduced.”

“No, and let’s keep it that way a bit longer.” Alex pushed her hands forward and shouted, “ _Somnum._ ”

Alaric’s body froze before collapsing to the ground. Alex took a moment and tried to catch her breath. Klaus was strong, his essence inside of a human body was unpleasant and unnatural. The idea of coming face to face with such a monster sent chills down her spine.

“What just happened?” asked Elena.

Alex pulled out her phone and said, “Alaric is being possessed by Klaus.”

“What?”

Bonnie stepped closer to the unconscious Alaric and said, “Klaus had a witch put his spirit inside of Alaric so that he could ears drop, I’m assuming.”

Alex dialled James, she would need some help to kick Klaus out of Alaric.

“Hey, you okay?” James asked.

“Yeah, fine. Just winded. Klaus is possessing Alaric, can you bring a removal spell, please.” Alex took a deep breath to slow down her heart.

“Of course. I’ll be there, asap.”

“Thanks.” Hanging up, Alex glared at the body. “Do we have any rope?”

Elena nodded. “Yeah.”

“Grab it. Let’s make sure that if he wakes up that he can’t get away.”

Elena nodded and walked out of the room.

Bonnie leant against the back of the couch and said, “I can’t believe I was right.”

Alex smiled. “You should be proud of yourself.”

“Thanks, in such a short time you and James have helped me so much,” said Bonnie.

“You should have had someone to guide you from the start. It’s a shame that you didn’t have anyone.” Alex knelt down beside Alaric’s body and started to check his pockets, just in case he had anything useful.

“You didn’t have anyone either,” said Bonnie.

“No, but I got lucky. Renee found me and showed me what I could really do.”

Elena returned with the rope and while they tied him up, Alex also quickly bound the rope magically. Didn’t need him finding a way to slip out.

Alex couldn’t help but pace as she waited for James. Knowing that it was, in fact, Klaus, who was inside of Alaric, meant that everything would need to change. Mikael’s return would no longer shock Klaus and give them the element of surprise. Klaus most likely knew that Elijah was working against him too. It was impossible to know how long it had been since Klaus had slipped into Elijah’s body, and the bigger question was where was Klaus’ real body. There was every possibility that he was a whole state away, or he could be right here in town.

The fact that he was inside of Alaric meant he could be hiding in the apartment Alaric kept in town. Knowing this, made Alex want to jump in her car to check it out but she couldn’t leave Elena and Bonnie here alone with him. James was on the way, they could remove Klaus from Alaric and then check it out. However, if Klaus was in Alaric’s apartment, then he would wake up and be gone by the time they got there. It was challenging to choose what to do.

Alex paused her pacing and sighed in relief as she saw James’ car pull up out front. He was finally here. It had only been ten or fifteen minutes since she had called him, but her brain was in overdrive.

Alex yanked open the front door. “Finally. Do you have it?”

James stopped on the porch and pulled the books away from her. “Hello my darling Alex, I have missed you.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yes, hi, I love you. Spell please?” she held out her hands.

James chuckled and stepped forward. He kissed her cheek and placed the book in her hand. “I love you too, I’ve marked the page.”

Alex spun back around and flicked the book open.

“How did you figure out Klaus?” James asked. He walked into the house and stepped into the living room.

“Bonnie,” said Alex.

James said, “Really? Doing spells without me already?” The teasing in his voice made Alex smile. He was always able to smile in stressful times. Even while chasing vampires and almost dying, he would try to make her smile.

Bonnie shrugged. “Couldn’t help it.”

“What are we going to do about Alaric?” asked Elena. Bonnie reached over and wrapped her arms around Elena. “It’s okay,” she said. “Alex and James are going to remove Klaus so we can get him back.”

“And what’s to stop Klaus from jumping right back in?” Elena asked.

“Imagine that possession is like unlocking a door. The witch that Klaus used unlocked the door so that he could step into Alaric. I’m going to kick Klaus back out the door and not just lock it but deadbolt it shut. No one will be getting back through,” said Alex.

Alaric, or Klaus, stirred in the seat and let out a groan.

“Big bads awake,” said James.

Klaus glared at him. “Oh look, Alexandra called her boyfriend for help.” He chuckled. “Am I too much for you, Love?”

Alex clenched her teeth and dropped the book on the floor. “No. But I’m going to get you out of Alaric and I’m going to make sure it hurts.”

Klaus smirked. “Good luck with that.”

Alex took and deep breath and said, “Bonnie, would you be so kind as to gather six candles and place them around the chair. Elena, do we have salt?”

Both girls nodded and went to grab what was needed. Alex grabbed her bag and pulled out a bunch of different herbs. She broke them apart and started to spread them around the chair. Bonnie placed the candles and lit them, and Elena handed the salt to James, who drew a circle over the herbs.

They stood back and Alex said, “James, keep an eye out. Bonnie, help me out.”

Bonnie smiled and stepped forward.

“Repeat after me,” said Alex. “ _Et sanguis sanguinmen._ ” Together Bonnie repeated the phrase with Alex. “ _Spiritus emundate._ ” Again they repeated it together. The two began to chart, and Klaus cried out and struggled against his binds. Alex can’t help but smile as the candles glow brighter and Klaus screams louder.

“Alex! Watch out,” James yelled.

A strong force pushed Alex off her feet and threw her into the wall. Not allowing herself to stay down, she pushes herself up to see two witches she had never seen before trying to get to Klaus. James has his arms locked around the male and the female is approaching Klaus.

Alex threw the witch across the room before stepping towards Bonnie. The witch had knocked Bonnie out and Elena was looking for something to grab. “Elena, stay back,” said Alex.

Elena reached for Bonnie and pulled her back into the kitchen.

The witch stood up. “We are leaving with him.”

“Over my dead body!” snapped Alex.

The witch smirked. “My pleasure.”

Alex pushed against the force from the other witch. She was powerful to be sure but Alex could feel that her strength was quickly weaning. Power meant nothing if you didn’t have the endurance. Alex pushed back and cried out. Her magic lashed out and the witch flew back and landed on top of the wooden coffee table, the broken leg piercing through her chest.

Alex froze where she stood. The witch cried out, and blood gurgled from her mouth. Alex had killed vampires, plenty of them. She had never felt regret for any of them. But she had sentenced this witch to death. She laid on the floor dying and there wasn’t anything she could do.

“No!” James cry brought Alex back to reality. She watched in horror as the witch pulled Klaus out the door and then was gone with a flash. “Damn it, Alex.” James stood back up and turned to her. “What happened?”

Alex looked away from him to the female witch who was now dead on the floor. Ever since she had joined the Council, she had wanted to protect humans and witches alike. No matter what they had done in the past, no one deserved to die and she never thought she would be the one to kill them.

She took a step forward and pushed the hood off of the witches face. Alex felt tears slip from her eye and down her cheek. The witch was barely a woman, no older than eighteen years old, and Alex had just killed her.

“I killed her.” The words fell from her mouth and they tasted like ash. It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

“This wasn’t your fault,” said James.

“Yes, it was. I did this.” Alex stepped away from the girl and from James. “I need a moment.” Alex grabbed her bag and ran out the front door.


	22. Murderer

**Murderer**

Alex drove her car for what felt like hours. She never really paid attention to what turns she took, all Alex wanted to do was escape the reality of what she had just done. Never did it occur to her that a witches life would end by her hands. For the past five years, she had come to terms with the fact that she would watch her brothers and sisters fall, but at the hands of vampires or werewolves, even half crazed humans, not her own.

Watching those who she had fought alongside die was painful, but Alex had always used her pain as a way to push onwards, to keep going and remember what they had died for. But this witch, this young girl who was barely older than Elena or Sarah, was now dead because of her. Alex was a murderer.

Tears stung her eyes, and she forced herself to pull over before she killed someone else. She tore off the seat belt and stumbled out of her car. The road was silent and dark beside the faint light of a street light about thirty meters up the road and the small light that lit up the wicker bridge sign.

Alex wanted to scream as she looked at the sign. Everything brought her back here. She threw her car door closed and kicked it as hard as she could, again and again. It didn’t matter that the young witch had been trying to help a vampire; it didn’t matter that she was their enemy. The girl was a child and was probably being manipulated by the evil original to do his bidding. Alex knew that she could have been saved if only she’d had the chance to speak with her. Instead, Alex’s rash actions had resulted in the girl being impaled by a broken leg of a table.

Moving away from her car, Alex walked up onto the bridge. Once in the middle, she pulled herself up to stand on the barrier and look over the water of the river. Everything was too damn complicated. Why did she have to be a witch? Why did Elena have to be a doppelganger? Why did her parents have to die? Why did she get to live while that girl died?

Her body began to tingle, telling her that a vampire was close by, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Alex was busy being miserable and wallowing, vampires, could wait until later. Taking a deep breath, she sat down on the barrier. It was wide enough that she could tuck her legs beneath her.

“I was concerned for a moment that you were going to leap into the depths below.”

Alex sighed and turned to look at Elijah. He stood there, dressed in an expensive suit and had a soothing smile gracing his lips. “And deprive you of my presence?” she said, “never.”

Elijah smile widened. “That would be a shame.”

Alex felt her chest warm, and for a moment, the pain of what she had done faded.

Elijah hopped up onto the barrier, beside her, and took his own seat, daggling his legs over the edge. “What has you out here so late? With Niklaus on the loose, it isn’t safe for you to be out alone.”

Alex sighed. “Thanks for your concern, but I’m more than capable of defending myself.” She paused, then said, “Too good, apparently.”

Elijah frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We found your brother,” said said.

“Did you?” he asked, surprised.

Alex nodded. “Inside Alaric.”

Elijah asked, “Is that the older man with the constant look of constipation on his face?”

“What?” Alex looked at him, confused.

“The high school teacher,” he said.

“Yeah, um. Constipated? Really?” Alex couldn’t help but smile. The comment about Alaric had never been something she considered. Thinking back to his expression, she had to admit Elijah had a point.

Elijah shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I could not think of another word for it.” They fell silent for a moment, the hum of the bugs flying around and over the water filling the silence.

Sitting beside Elijah, Alex felt unsure about how comfortable and calm she was. Her magic seemed to enjoy his presence, unlike any other vampire where it screamed at her. As they sat side by side, everything inside her relaxed. It had been the same when she had met him at the Mystic Grill. There had been no repulsion, no tense feelings. It was like her magic was greeting an old friend, someone whom she could trust.

Elijah broke their silence and asked, “Inside him, you say?”

Alex nodded. “Yep. Been in there for some time apparently. Knows all about you and our agreement.” Well, she thought he did. Alex had been careful not to spill everything she knew or planned to do.

Elijah asked, “Did you leave him inside the high school teacher, or is he tied up in your living room?”

“He was tied up,” said Alex. The feeling of dread returned full force. “I attempted a spell to kick him out but was interrupted by a few of his friends. A couple of witches turned up to help him.”

Elijah frowned. “He does seem to have a constant number of witches working for him.”

Alex winced. “Yeah, well he now has one less.”

“You killed one?” he asked.

Alex nodded. Hearing someone else say what she had done made the pounding regret that much harder to contain. “She was impaled by the leg of a broken table, choked on her own blood.” Tears fell down her cheeks, and Alex tried to contain a sob.

Elijah surprised Alex by bringing his hand up and placing it on her shoulder. He squeezed it gently and said, “I take it from your reaction that you haven’t killed someone before?”

Alex shook her head. “I’ve killed vampires, plenty of them. But never a human, or another witch.”

“If she was working for Niklaus and trying to help him, you did the right thing.”

Alex gripped the edge of the barrier and took a deep breath. “How is killing a young girl the right thing? She was a human, not some emotionless beast.” More tears fell. “What about those who loved her? Her friends and family? I took her away from them.” She wiped the tears away and clenched her eyes shut. “I’m no better than a vampire.”

Elijah snorted, amused. “I don’t know if I should take offence to that or not.”

“What part?”

“Mainly the emotionless beast part.” He twisted his body to face Alex more. He said, “I understand why you would believe that vampires are driven by nothing by hunger, after all, there are many vampires in the world that want nothing more than to watch the blood flow. But there are others who want nothing more than to experience the world. To experience culture, music, food, romance. You call us emotionless, but as a vampire, I feel everything even more deeply than you could ever imagine.” He reached out and put his finger under her chin, bringing her face up to look at him. “I have loved and lost, experienced joy and happiness beyond anything you could imagine. I have seen the darkest parts of this world and how horrible everything can truly be. Do you know what my thousand years have taught me?”

“What?” Alex sniffed and wiped away another tear.

“That without the worst parts of the world, how do we know what is good? What is pure? What is right?” He reached forward and caught a stray tear as it fell.

“I suppose we wouldn’t,” she said.

Elijah smiled. “Exactly.”

Alex pulled away from his hand and asked, “What does this have to do with me being a murderer?”

“Alexandra, what happened was not your fault,” he said. “From our brief acquaintance, I can see how protective you are of your family. How much you love them. That kind of devotion means you would do anything if you believed it would save them. Defending them and yourself from the witch was not for a malicious reason. You had no intent to hurt her, which means you didn’t murder her. It was an accident.”

“Regardless, I stole her life.”

“No.” Elijah grasped her hand. “Niklaus did that when he pulled her into his war. If you want to see a murderer than think of him. Over our thousand years, he has slaughtered innocence for no reason other than he was bored.” He pulled her hand into his lap and drew his finger across her palm. The sensation sent a new tingling feeling through her body. It was strange but oddly nice. “If he isn’t enough, then I am guilty as well. I have killed and slaughtered those, most who probably didn’t do it.”

Alex wasn’t sure how to react. Elijah was an original vampire; as he said, he had killed countless just like Klaus, just like every vampire. But sitting here he was trying to offer he comfort, he was being kind. Humanity was flowing out of him, and it was something she had never seen from a vampire before. Sure, they had claimed to feel love, happiness, loss, regret, but she had never believed them. They were monsters, weren’t they?

Keeping her eyes locked on Elijah’s fingers as they traced the lines of her palm, she asked, “If, as you said, feel things so deeply, how do you live with yourself?” A monster would have no regrets. They did what they wanted because it suited them. A monster would never wish to go back and change that.

“There have been many times when I didn’t think I could deal with the regret.” Elijah took a deep breath and sighed. “There were plenty of occasions that the idea of flipping my humanity switch would just fix everything, but I’ve witnessed what vampires with no emotions do and that truly is horrific.” His fingers laced between Alex’s and squeezed gently. “I have even reached a point where I thought that maybe ending it would be better for everyone, and I wondered how far I would need to push Niklaus before he either daggered me for eternity or he may just finally kill me for good. What I remind myself though is that there is so much more to this world than pain and regret and that I made a vow to my siblings, always and forever.”

The look of love that overflowed Elijah’s face as he spoke about his family made Alex shiver. Never had she seen someone had so much determination or desire to keep their family face, and she had never thought that she would see it on a vampire. “What does always and forever mean?” Was it a promise to protect one another? A word that no matter what they would love one another? Alex was curious as to how far these siblings would go for each other. If it was her, nothing would stop her from keeping Jeremy or Elena safe.

“It means that we will always stand by one another through everything.” Elijah smiled as he spoke. But it didn’t last, the smile turned into a grimace. “I have told myself that every single thing I have does is to honour that pledge; not everything was, somethings were selfish, but I never claimed to be perfect.” He seemed to content.

The dread in her stomach made it seem impossible for her to ever get to that point. Alex wished that she was able to just let it go, accept that what was done was done. But she had killed someone. “You have had a thousand years to come accept what you have done, I only have eighty years, if I’m lucky.”

“Exactly, so why waste your tears on something that you can’t change and wasn’t your fault.”

Alex shook her head and pushed herself up. She stood on the barrier and said, “I’m still no better than a vampire.”

“Maybe you never were.” Elijah shrugged and followed suit. He stood up and looked down at her. “Vampires aren’t so different from everyone else. Werewolves, witches, humans. We just sit at the top of the food chain.”

Alex frowned. “Now, I don’t know if I should be offended.”

Elijah smirked and let a soft chuckle fall out. “Has anyone ever told you that you are a lot like Nadia.”

“No, no one.” Elijah’s comment filled her with pride. No one ever spoke of her family, her grandmother most of all. It helped her feel closer to them knowing that she was like them in some way.

Elijah said, “She had the same passion and confidence about her. Scared of no one and wanted to help everyone.” He stepped off the barrier and landed gracefully on the road. He held out his hand to help Alex down. She took the hand without complaint and hopped down. “Nadia cared for everyone. Vampire, human, alike.”

“Did you love her?” Alex asked. It was a bold question. But the fondness in his voice every time he spoke about Nadia showed the connection he had with her.

Elijah nodded. “I did. Not romantically, she was probably the one person who I could have ever considered my best friend.”

“You said she saved your life?”

Again, he nodded. “Yes. But that is a story for another day. For now, remember what I have told you. Go home, rest. And tomorrow we will need to come up with a new plan.”

Alex sighed and nodded. “Be careful,” she said. “Klaus got away, and he might still be in Alaric’s body. Either way, he knows your against him.”

Elijah nodded. “I will.”

Alex watched as he disappeared into the darkness. The dread she had felt when she arrived at the bridge was still present and thumping inside her. It was contained and Alex felt comfortable enough to deal with it. Elijah’s words had been surprising, comforting and confusing. Never had Alex ever considered that a vampire, let alone, an original vampire, would be of comfort to her.

Whatever had happened between them, the affection he had shown her as they sat on the bridge, the comforting words, it couldn’t be what she focused on. It was confusion and stranger. What she needed to do was find Klaus and stop him. It would give her something to focus on, rather than whatever had just happened.


	23. The High School

**The High School**

The house was quiet as Alex sat at the kitchen island nursing her third cup of black coffee as she flipped through another book. After leaving the bridge, she had driven home, trying to avoid thinking too much about a particular original vampire. Elijah had provided her comfort and allowed her to see things a bit clearer. She still regrated everything that had occurred, but she understood that what she had done wasn’t cold blood murderer. It didn’t hurt any less but, it had happened, there was no changing that.

What was freaking Alex out even more though was what had actually happened between her and Elijah, he had caressed her cheek and hand. He had been kind to her, and her body had reacted in an unfamiliar way. Even her mind wasn’t repulsed by the idea of him touching her again, but why. For the past five years, vampires had been the most disgusting and unimaginable thing to her, but Elijah Mikealson’s presence seemed to give her a sense of peace, comfort and safety; the complete opposite of what a vampire’s presence should do.

When she had arrived home, Elena had gone to bed, and James was sitting in the kitchen. He had greeted her with a hug and a kiss. Typically, such a greeting would have her feeling safe and comforted. But the hug felt wrong and kissing James didn’t have the same spark.

Everything was weird and Alex was desperate for something to happen to distract her. With the next step unclear, burying herself in books seemed like a great plan. She had tried to sleep but found herself unable to sleep more than a few hours. By three am, she was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee flipping through books. Elena and James were both up by 7; Elena had showered, dressed, had a quick breakfast and headed to school, promising to message between every class. James had also showered, flipped through books with her for an hour before he got called away by Renee. He left with a promise to be back later and a kiss on the cheek, that once again didn’t feel right.

Alex had been left alone to wallow in her thoughts and try to find the best option for stopping Klaus. At one point, she had forced herself to take a break, shower and eat something. By ten, she had gone through so many books, it was a blur. Her phone ringing was a welcome distraction.

“Hello?” she said, nothing bothering to glance for a caller ID.

“Alexandra, you sound tired. Did our dance last night leave you a little worn out?” The hearty chuckle sent a chill through Alex.

“Klaus.” Alex was going to find him and destroy him.

He hummed on the other line and said, “I enjoyed our time together so much that I thought you may be interested in round two.”

Alex hissed. “I’m not going to play your game.”

He snickered. “Yes, you are. Because I have Elena, Bonnie, and Matt all trapped in the high school and time is ticking.”

“What do you want?” snapped Alex.

He said, “Come to the school alone. Don’t think about bringing Elijah or your boy toy witch that was with you last night. For every hour you take to arrive, I kill someone you care about.”

The call disconnected, and Alex felt sick. She took a deep breath. He knew about Elijah, but he hadn’t mentioned Mikael. Opening her phone, she called him.

“Yes, Miss Gilbert?” said Mikael.

“Klaus is at the high school. Holding my siblings and their friends hostage.” No time to lose, Alex just needed his help.

“Is he still inside the high school teacher?” Mikael asked.

“How’d you know that?” she questioned.

He chuckled. The sound was so similar to Klaus that she shivered. “I have been keeping an eye on you Miss Gilbert. You seemed rather chummy with my son last night.” The judgement rolled off his words.

Alex’s stomach twisted. The creepy fucker had been watching her. “I have an arrangement with Elijah.”

“Of course.” His tone led Alex to believe that he didn’t think that was all it was. It didn’t matter though.

“Just get to the school. If we can get him out of Alaric, we are one step closer to killing him.” The call disconnected and Alex frowned. Fucking vampires were driving her crazy. She headed out the door, grabbed her bag as she passed and drove as fast as she could to the school.

The school car park was empty except for three familiar cars. Elena’s, Bonnie’s and Matt’s truck. Where was the rest of the school? Alex climbed out of the car and a blonde blur appeared in front of her. “Alex, thank god.”

Alex asked, “Caroline, where is everyone?”

Caroline said, “Klaus got his witchy friends to cast a spell. Everyone just got up and left, the only ones not affected was me, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Elena and Jeremy.”

Alex scowled. “Where are they?”

“Klaus has them in the history classroom. Tyler is with Stefan, they are trying to find a way to get them out.”

“I may be able to help with that.”

Alex turned to look at Mikael. He leant against a tree casually like it was a typical day. “You came,” she said.

He smirked. “You doubted that I would?”

“What can I say, my trust in vampires in minimal,” she remarked.

“Where is Niklaus?” he asked.

“History classroom. But he isn’t alone. There is a witch with him,” said Caroline.

Alex sighed. “We’ve met. Caroline, stay out here. I know you want to help but you will just get in the way.”

Caroline nodded.

“May I suggest, Miss Gilbert if you could distract Niklaus I will be able to surprise him,” said Mikael.

“You can’t kill him, he is still inside Alaric,” cried Caroline.

“Collateral damage.” Mikael disappeared.

“Alex, please.”

Alex nodded. “I’ll do my best. But we can’t save everyone.” Alex turned away from Caroline and headed into the school.

Walking down the halls, nothing had changed. Alex remembered her years at the high school like they had just happened. They had once carried the illusion of happiness and popularity, but now all the walls held was a reminder of how sheltered her life had been. Her feet carried her to the history classroom and she came face to face with Klaus standing in the hallway. Alaric’s arm gripped Elena’s and his face was twisted into a smirk.

“You were quick.” Klaus smiled. “And you follow instructions, well done.”

“Let them go.” Alex took a deep breath, ready to take action.

“Not so fast. You have something I want and I have something you want. I propose an exchange.” Klaus pushed Elena into the classroom and the door slammed shut. The magic shook from the door. Klaus’ witch was inside.

“What do you want?” asked Alex.

“The moonstone.”

Alex frowned. Of course. It was the one thing he needed to break the curse. He knew where the doppelganger was, he could quickly get a vampire or a werewolf, but the moonstone was the last piece. “I don’t have it.” It was the truth, she didn’t. But James did.

“You know where it is though. Katherina was the last one to possess it, and since she is no longer with us, it is simply to believe that it is now in your possession or you have given it to someone.” Klaus took a step towards her. “From my recent observations, you are a very clever young woman and so I know that you wouldn’t have kept it on you. Couldn’t risk it falling into my hands if I caught you.” He took another step. “So, who did you give it too? The boyfriend?”

Alex couldn’t deny that he was intelligent. You didn’t survive for a thousand years without being able to read people and understand how they work. “It will take some time for him to get it.”

Klaus frowned. “Well, tick-tock. Hour is almost up and if I don’t have it, I may get a little murder happy.”

Alex glared at him. No one was going to die except him. “I don’t think so.” She placed her foot firmly on the ground and yelled out,” _Descendit!_ ” Klaus was thrown to the ground and he groaned. “I may not be able to kill you, but your human body makes you weak.”

“He was always weak.”

Klaus’ eyes grew wide as he heard Mikael speak.

Mikael stepped up beside him and said, “In a thousand years you would have thought that they may have become a man. But no, instead you are still a coward. Hiding behind human hostages rather than facing your enemy head-on. Pathetic.”

“Oh yes, insult me, father. A thousand years of your disappointment means nothing to me anymore. I no longer care what you think of me,” snapped Klaus.

Mikael shook his head. “You are an eternal child. One I will be pleased to wipe off the earth, but you’ll need to be back in your body for that.”

Before Alex could stop him, Mikael snapped Klaus’ neck and therefore snapping Alaric’s neck. Alex gasped and her magic snapped back. Alaric’s body slumped to the ground and Mikael stood back up. “Do we know where Klaus would be keeping his body?”

Alex frowned. “Why did you do that?”

Mikael frowned. “I can’t kill him when he is in the body of another.”

“Alaric was innocent.”

“As I said, collateral damage.”

Alex stepped forward and threw Mikael across the hall. Her magic pushed him through the air and through the double doors. Alex approached Alaric’s body and knelt down beside him. His neck twisted at an awkward angle. She placed her hand on his back and sighed. Human’s dying was an unfortunate consequence, but Jenna had been fond of Alaric. The extent of her aunt’s feelings was unclear to her, but she was going to come home and find out that he was dead. That wasn’t fair to anyone.

The double doors flew open and Mikael glared at her. “I have no issue killing you as well, witch.”

Alex returned the look. “And I, you.” She stood up. “Klaus is most likely hiding his body at Alaric’s apartment. Why don’t you go and see if you can find him?”

Mikael didn’t speak. He sneered and disappeared.

Alex rubbed her neck and then heard a crack from inside the classroom. Alex jumped and then quickly forced the door open. Inside, Elena was standing behind Stefan, Bonnie was on the other side with Matt, Caroline stood in front of them, and Tyler standing over the slumped body of the witch.

Alex frowned. “What happened?”

Tyler was standing there looking at his hands. “I—I just…” He didn’t finish. He shook his head and ran out of the door.

“Tyler, wait,” Caroline called out, before chasing after him.

“Tyler killed him,” said Matt. “Just snapped his neck.”

Alex closed her eyes and took a breath. Another dead witch. She tried to ignore the dread returning and looked at Elena. “Are you okay?” she asked.

Elena nodded. She reached out and pulled Alex into a hug. “I’m getting sick of being kidnapped.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sure you are. But sadly, I don’t think it will be the last.”

“As long as you don’t get sick of saving me.”

Alex squeezed her. “Never.”

“What happened with Klaus?” asked Stefan.

Alex sighed. “Mikael snapped his neck.”

The eyes in the room grew large. “But, Alaric?” said Elena.

Alex turned and walked back out of the room. The group followed and they all saw the slumped and twisted body that once was Alaric.

“Oh, no.” Elena stepped forward and knelt down beside him.

“I’m sorry,” said Alex.

They stood silent for a moment. No one was sure what to do next. It was clear to Alex that Alaric had meant something to them. She had hardly known the man, wasn’t even sure if she had met the real him. She still didn’t know how long Klaus had been in him.

A loud gasp startled everyone as Alaric suddenly shot up gasping for air. Elena jumped back. They all stared at him, frightened.

Alex stepped forward, how the hell was he alive?


	24. Family Heirlooms

**Family Heirlooms**

Alaric stayed seated on the floor but was leaning against the lockers on the far wall. Elena was knelt down beside him, a worried look on her face. It was clear that the high school teacher meant a great deal to Elena and had made an impact on the whole group in the short time they had known one another. Alex couldn’t help but have her own concerns about the man. Mikael had snapped his neck, he had died, but for some strange reason he was alive, and his neck had righted itself and healed. It was like nothing had ever happened.

“Is Klaus out of you now?” asked Damon. He had made his appearance after it was all over and was offering no help other than being a pest.

“Yes. And I still can’t believe you couldn’t tell the difference between me and that pyscho,” groaned Alaric.

“I’m sorry,” said Elena. She looked ashamed of herself. No doubt she had been going through every moment trying to realise how she had missed it.

Alaric reached over and squeezed her hand. “It’s okay, Elena. I don’t blame you.”

“Is no one else wondering how he is alive?” asked Matt. He looked the most freaked out about all of this.

“No, we are all wondering about that,” said Damon.

“Perhaps we should wonder in a different location,” said Stefan. “Perhaps back at Elena’s house,” he suggested.

The group seemed to agree. Damon helped Alaric up to his feet, and Alaric said, “I’m going to need a place to crash, my apartment is currently occupied by a mad man.”

“I’m sure you could crash in Jenna’s room,” said Elena, “she wouldn’t mind.”

Alaric turned to look at Alex. “Is that okay with you?”

Alex frowned but nodded. She was confused by what had happened but keeping him close would ensure that Klaus wouldn’t have a chance to jump back in him, however, at this point, it didn’t really seem like a plausible idea for Klaus to possess him again. He had collected enough information about Elena that he was probably setting up his next steps to break the curse.

Alaric shrugged his jacket on, and a ring on his finger caught Alex’s eye. An older styled ring that she had seen before, but on the hand of her father. “Where did you get that ring?” Alex asked.

Alaric looked down at his hand. “My wife, Isobel, gave it to me before she died.”

Alex moved towards him and grasped his hand. She pulled the ring from his hand and looked at it closer.

“What’s wrong, Alex?” asked Elena.

“This is a Gilbert family ring,” said Alex.

Elena frowned. “A Gilbert family ring? How would Alaric have a family heirloom?”

“Good question.” Alex turned the ring over in her hand but then held it back to Alaric. “Where did your wife get this from?”

Alaric shrugged as he slid the ring back on his finger. “I’m not sure.”

“Alex, why does the ring have you so freaked out?” asked Bonnie.

Alex sighed and turned to her. “There are two of these rings, spelled by Emily Bennett, to bring back whoever worn them from death if they died at the hands of a supernatural being.”

“Emily? She was the Bennett witch who was friends with Katherine,” said Damon.

Alex nodded. “Yes, she was. The last time I saw one of these rings, it was being worn by our father.” Alex looked at Elena. “When he passed away, it was passed onto John.”

“Are you saying that a human can wear this ring, be killed in any way by vampire, werewolf, witch and still come back to life?” asked Damon.

Again, Alex nodded. “Yes, but don’t be getting any ideas about testing it. Spells like those can be dangerous and have nasty after-effects.”

“So wearing this ring is what kept me alive?” asked Alaric.

“You are one lucky high school teacher.”

The group turned to see Elijah standing at the end of the hall, a look of annoyance plastered across his face. The look affected Alex more than she cared to admit. She found herself wanting to make him smile and take away any concerns or worries he had. She had to keep herself in check, she pushed down her strange feelings and focused on speaking. “Elijah, what are you doing here?” Alex asked.

“I heard of the confrontation between Niklaus and yourself. I decided that it was time I spoke to him directly and headed to Mr Saltzman’s apartment. When I arrived instead of meeting my brother, I met my father. Would you care to explain?” he said.

Alex’s first thought was to deny any and all knowledge of the vampire hunter, but she could tell that he knew more. Mikael didn’t seem like the kind of vampire who would keep information to himself if that information helped him make those around him feel inferior. It was time to explain and provide her side of the story to him.

Speaking with Elijah alone seemed to the best course of action. Damon was still a loose cannon and the other’s felt uncomfortable around Elijah. Alex sent Elena home and asked Elijah to follow her. They climbed into her car, and she drove them to a place she hadn’t been too in a long time.

Back when her life was what you could consider normal, Alex would drive out to a large empty field that was owned by the council. It had laid desolate for her whole life, and the original plans to turn it into some sort of park or community area had never been finalised. It was a plot of land that was forgotten by everyone except the teenagers.

Alex pulled up to the empty field and couldn’t help but smile. The grass was long enough that your feet would disappear within, but there were fresh tracks from where recent cars had driven through it.

“Where have you brought me?” asked Elijah.

“One of my favourite places in Mystic Falls.” Alex climbed out of the car. “Come on,” she said. Alex walked through the grass and allowed her hand to gently caress the top of the strands. She looked over her shoulder to see if Elijah had followed her, and he had. He had removed his suit jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and was following behind her.

“Are you trying to avoid telling me about Mikael?” Elijah asked as the reach the base of a large tree that stood towards the centre of the field.

Alex shook her head. “No. I plan to tell you.”

“Why bring me here?” he asked.

Alex sat down on the grass that was tangled in with the roots of the tree. “I don’t know really.” And she really didn’t. She could have easily told him the events that had led to Mikael in the hallway of the high school, there had been no reason to bring him here. None that sprung to mind anyway. “I woke Mikael up,” she said.

Elijah nodded and sat down beside her. “Yes, he told me as much.”

“The reason I woke him up was to protect Elena.”

“I promised to help you.”

“You did. But I woke up Mikael before we met before I knew that you wanted to stop Klaus as much as we all did.” Alex pulled her legs up to her chest. “I came back to Mystic Falls to find Katherine Pierce, she had found out about Elena and was dead set on trading Elena’s life for her own. I dealt with Katherine, but I knew that taking down Klaus was well beyond me, taking down an original vampire has never been done before. All I knew or wanted was to kill Klaus, and when Katherine told me she knew where Mikael was, I jumped at the chance to wake him.” She leant her chin on her knees. “However, after he just tried to murder Alaric without even a thought I am considering that waking him up may have been rash.”

Elijah hummed but didn’t speak. His silence irked Alex. She found herself wanting him to tell her that it was okay. The idea that Elijah was annoyed with her or maybe even angry made butterflies appear in her stomach. Alex was nervous and unsure of what was to come next.

It frustrated Alex further that she didn’t understand how she was feeling. These type of nerves and uncertainties she hadn’t felt for anyone. She had been nervous about James when she had first started getting to know him, Alex had been uncertain about herself and him, and the way her body reacted around him was unpredictable. It seemed that her emotions and body was going through the same rollercoaster but why when she was around Elijah.

“I can understand why you woke him up,” said Elijah. The frustration was still evident but seemed to have lessened. “Mikael does have the only weapon that can kill one of my siblings and me, but there is one thing you may be unaware of.”

“What?” Alex was curious as to what Mikael hadn’t told her.

“If Mikael kills Klaus than his whole sire line dies with him. Every vampire who shares his bloodline will die.”

“And?”

“That means that Stefan, Damon and Caroline will all die.”

Alex wasn’t concerned if the vampires died, but she could only imagine if Elena lost them all, she would be devastated. “There isn’t any other choice.”

“Are you sure about that?” Elijah asked.

Alex nodded. “Yeah. I have gone through so many books that I’m at my wit's end. Without the white oak stake and Mikael, I haven't been able to find a way to kill him.” Alex watched as Elijah’s expression seemed to darken. There was a flash of pain and regret, something she had yet to see expressed by him. It occurred to Alex that Elijah was angry at Klaus, he had felt betrayed but even after all of that Klaus was his brother. They had spent the better part of a thousand years together, the idea of killing his brother had to upset him in some way. Alex knew that no matter what happened between her and Elena, or even Jeremy, she would never be able to hurt them. “Are you sure you want to kill Klaus?” she asked.

“I don’t want to kill him,” said Elijah. No hesitation. “But he needs to be taught a lesson and there is no way to do that.” He stood up and tucked his hands into his pockets. “If you can find a way to put him down without ending him forever, I would appreciate it.”

Before Alex could respond, he disappeared, leaving Alex alone. How did you stop an original without killing him? The only way would be to desiccate him just like Mikael had been, seal him in a tomb and make sure that no one ever disturbed him. Desiccate a vampire wouldn’t be easy, and Alex had never seen a spell to do such a thing. She needed to find the witch who had desiccated Mikael but the only person who knew was Mikael, and she doubted he was going to be forthcoming about her she way.

Alex decided that she needed to speak with Mikael but that could wait another day. She headed home and decided to spend some time with Elena. Things were getting complicated and she needed to make sure Elena was okay. As she arrived home, she found a package sitting on the front step with a letter attached. Opening the note, it read: _“I believe this may be of some assistance in putting down Niklaus. It belonged to Nadia and I believe she would have wanted you to have it – Elijah.”_

Tearing open the package, Alex found an old bound book. Opening it she couldn’t help but smile, it was her grandmother’s grimoire.


	25. It Will Be Okay

**It Will Be Okay**

Nadia’s grimoire contained all sorts of spells and mixtures that Alex had never been seen before. Once she had opened it, she had been too absorbed in taking in all the information that she never heard James come back. He had been gone longer than he had expected.

James had pulled her out of her obsessive examination of her grandmother’s grimoire. He smiled and asked, “What has you so interested?”

Alex returned his smile. She reached out to touch his cheek and felt her stomach drop when the familiar comfort that he normally provided her seemed to be missing. Their whole relationship, Alex had been able to simply touch James, whether it be a kiss or a light touch, she would feel safe and happy. But as she sat looking at him, she didn’t feel that. It scared her to think about why that was.

“Elijah gave it to me,” she said, “it belonged to my grandmother, Nadia.”

James looked surprised. “Wow, how kind of him.” He chuckled.

“What’s funny?” she asked.

“I called a vampire kind, what is the world coming too?” He chuckled again and pulled the book from her grasp to examine it himself.

There had been a point where she would have agreed, vampires being kind, was never a sentence she believed could be true. But how else would she describe every interaction she had had with Elijah. He had been kind, gentle and reassuring. Elijah had helped her understand the truth about the death of the witch, it had only been days since the witch had died in the very living room she sat in, but she was in control of her feelings about it. That same night, James had attempted to comfort her, but Alex had pushed him away, not wanting him to touch her. It had been Elijah whose touch had brought her peace.

Her mouth fell open as it hit her. She liked Elijah. Somehow she had developed feelings for an original vampire in such a short time, and they were overpowering everything she felt for James.

Alex snapped her mouth shut as James looked up at her. She could see the love that he held for her shining back at her. Alex wanted to throw up, she was falling for a vampire of all things and betraying James.

She stood up and excused herself. She ran upstairs to escape James, looking at him was only making it worse. Alex just made it to the bathroom before she emptied her dinner into the toilet bowl.

A soft knock from behind the door made Alex groan. She couldn’t face James.

“Alex, are you okay?” It wasn’t James, but Elena who spoke.

“I’m fine,” Alex moaned.

Elena let herself in and knelt down beside her. She pushed Alex’s hair out of her face and felt her forehead. “Are you sick?”

“Only mentally.” Alex sat back from the bowl and laid down on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

“I don’t understand.”

Alex wanted to explain. Elena of all people would understand falling for a vampire, but how was she supposed to justify it to herself. Alex had been taught that vampires were evil, unnatural and needed to be destroyed. The last five years had been all about upholding that value, but now all she felt was that she was betraying it, and everyone around her.

“Alex, talk to me.” Elena squeezed her leg.

“I think I’m in love,” she said. She cringed at the word _love._ The weird sensations and how her body reacted, it was more than simple attraction.

“I take it that you are speaking about James,” Elena said.

Alex nodded. “I have somehow managed to fall for the one person I never expected. I am betraying every single cell inside me, but I can’t stop it.”

Elena frowned. “That sounds a little dramatic. But the heart wants what it wants.”

“My heart can’t want this, though.” Alex sat up and pulled at her hair. “How can I have fallen in love with Elijah.”

Elena’s mouth fell open, and her eyes went wide.

“See, not even you can believe it. What is wrong with me?” Alex whined. She knew it sounded like a three-year-old throwing a temper tantrum, but she didn’t care.

“How did this even happen?” asked Elena.

“I don’t know. That is the thing.”

“The other night, you ran off after the witch died,” said Elena, “where did you go?”

Alex frowned. “Why?”

“Were you with Elijah?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah. I ended up at Wickery Bridge. He comforted me and helped me accept that I hadn’t murderer the witch.”

“And where did you take him today after we left you?”

“To the field past the cemetery.”

“Our field? With the big tree?” asked Elena.

Alex nodded.

“You seem to be taking him to places that mean a great deal to you.”

Alex frowned. “Not intentionally. The bridge was an accident and the field I didn’t even really think about it. All we did was talk, and now my stomach turns into butterflies when he is close to me, I relax when he appears and—” Alex paused and tugged at her hair.

“And what?” pushed Elena.

“And I like how he smells,” Alex groaned.

Elena smirked and held in a giggle.

“Shut up,” snapped Alex.

“I’m sorry, but it is funny.” Elena pulled Alex’s hands out of her hair and squeezed them. “I know it’s confusing. Your feelings towards the vampire race are clear, you don’t like them, and I understand why. But not all vampires are like Katherine or Klaus. Some of them are good, like Stefan, and maybe Elijah is one of the good ones too.”

Alex swallowed and sighed. “How do you ignore the fact that they have killed so many innocent people?”

Elena paused and smiled softly. “Everyone makes mistakes, but there is a reason that we can forgive and give second chances. Without second chances, we would all be hopeless.”

Alex found herself unable to argue. Elena was right, everyone deserved second chances. Elijah had even said that her grandmother had believed that everyone deserved second chances, vampires, werewolves, witches and humans alike. It made Alex question the choices the Council had been making all these years, and it left her uneasy, but there was no running from the fact that her feelings had changed and overwhelmed her.

Alex stood up from the floor and took a deep breath. She could deal with this, she felt confident about that. But what about James? Sweet, loving and the best thing that had happened to her, James. He had done nothing but help her through, and now she had let her feelings betray him. “What do I do about James?” asked Alex.

Elena offered a smile and said, “You do what you think is right. If you believe that you love James and that Elijah is a passing fling then stay with him. But if your heart isn’t in the relationship and you would be stringing him along, then end it.”

Alex smiled and nodded. “You’re right. When did you become so wise?”

Elena shrugged. “I have this awesome sister who always knows what to say. She taught me everything I know.”

Alex chuckled. “Thank you.” She hugged Elena.

“No problem, now. What happened with Elijah in the field?”

Elena and Alex moved from the bathroom to Elena’s room to talk. She explained how Elijah didn’t want to kill Klaus but simply stop him, how she came up with the idea to desiccate Klaus instead but didn’t know who had done it, and how Elijah had given her Nadia’s grimoire. The girls discussed options and Alex knew that she simply had to ask Mikael.

It took her a few minutes to pluck up the courage, their last meeting hadn’t gone smoothly and she didn’t know if Mikael was one to hold a grudge. Alex was surprised that he had answered and told her what she wanted to know. Abby Bennett was the witch who had trapped him in the tomb, none other than Bonnie’s own mother. Mikael had ended the call with a threat stating that if they tried to lock him away, they would regret it, instead of explaining it was a plan for Klaus, Alex hung up the phone.

After a rough sleep, Alex and Elena drove over to Bonnie’s house. Alex had managed to avoid talking to James about the following night and had asked him to go and check in with Sarah. She was the one keeping an eye on things in town and she hadn’t been very talkative lately. Alex also wanted him to check in on Jenna and Jeremy.

They knocked on the front door and Alex was surprised when a man opened the door. He smiled at Elena. “Elena, how are you?”

Elena returned the smile. “Hi Mr Hopkins, is Bonnie here?”

He nodded. “Yeah, she is in her room. Come on in.” He allowed the girls to enter and then asked, “Who is your friend?”

Alex held out her hand. “I’m Alex, Elena’s older sister.”

“Oh.” He took Alex’s outstretched hand and shook it. “Pleasure, I’m Bonnie’s father, Rudy.”

“Hey guys,” said Bonnie. “What’s going on?” She looked at them concerned. “Has something happened?”

“Is this more vampire business?” asked Rudy.

Bonnie frowned at him.

“No,” said Alex. “This is witch business though.”

“Are you a witch as well?” Rudy questioned.

Alex nodded. “That I am, I’m actually training Bonnie.”

Rudy’s smile turned into a frown. “So you are the one pulling her away from her studies.”

Bonnie huffed. “Dad, stop it. Let’s talk in my room.” Bonnie grabbed Elena’s hand and pulled her down the hall.

Rudy stopped Alex and said, “I have no issue with my daughter being a witch, but I do have an issue with her being dragged into supernatural business that she should be staying out of.”

Alex pulled her arm from his hand. “Bonnie’s business is supernatural. She is where she needs to be. Be happy that I am here to guide her and that she isn’t alone.” She walked down the hall and stepped into Bonnie’s room.

Alex smiled when she saw sage burning in the corner. “Practicing your privacy spells?”

Bonnie smirked. “Defiantly. Ever since he got home, I have been burning it constantly.” She dropped onto her bed. “So what’s going on?”

“Alex has a plan to stop Klaus if Mikael and the stake fail,” said Elena.

“You found a spell?” she asked.

Alex nodded. “Yes and no. Mikael was desiccated by a witch and locked in the tomb, unable to escape until I let him out.”

“We want to do the same to Klaus. Desiccate him, locked him in a box and drop him at the bottom of the ocean,” said Elena.

Alex frowned. “We didn’t discuss that.”

“I talked to Damon and Stefan, it was Damon’s idea. We all agreed that it was best,” said Elena.

Alex didn’t like the fact that Elena had spoken to them without talking to her. Desiccating Klaus was the idea, but Alex knew that Elijah wouldn’t want to drop him in the ocean. After all, he had said that Klaus needed to learn a lesson. In the future, Elijah would wish to reunite with his brother but she doubted it would be in any of their lifetimes. A week ago she would have agreed with the Salvatore’s, drop him in the ocean, but now she couldn’t say she was on board.

“Great plan,” said Bonnie. “How do we do the spell?”

“That’s the thing,” said Elena. “Alex doesn’t have the spell to do it, we need to speak to the witch who originally locked up Mikael.”

“Okay, let’s find her.”

Elena cringed. “The witch was your mother.”


	26. Abby Bennett

**Abby Bennett**

The drive had been silent. Bonnie was sitting in the back seat of the car, staring out the window, and she hadn’t made a peep. Elena had attempted small talk, multiple times, but only received polite smiles and shakes of the head in return.

After telling Bonnie that it was her mother who knew the desiccation spell Bonnie’s mood had dropped. It was clear to Alex that she was dwelling on the past and from what little she knew about her mother, she didn’t blame her. Elena had briefly gone over the details about how Bonnie’s mother had abandoned her and her father without as so much as an explanation. While Bonnie had never openly mentioned her mother in the past, the mix of emotions made it clear that she had never dealt with the effects of the abandonment.

Alex had decided that it was best to let her work it out. There was no doubt that once Bonnie came face to face with her mother that things would just come spilling out.

Alex was relieved as they passed the welcome to ‘Charlotte’ sign, they weren’t too far away. It had made sense after a quick locator spell that Bonnie’s mother, Abby, had stayed close by. If she had pinned down a powerful vampire, like Mikael, she probably wouldn’t want to stray too far away.

“What if she doesn’t have the spell?”

Alex was surprised Bonnie had spoken but didn’t mention it. She said, “Renee taught me a trick to see someone’s memories. If she doesn’t have it or remember it, I can retrieve it.”

“Whose Renee again?” asked Elena.

“My mentor slash boss, technically.” Alex turned off the road onto a dirt path that led to a small isolated house surrounded by large trees and a big green garden. “I think we are here.”

“Let’s make this quick,” said Bonnie. She was out of the car before Alex had even taken the keys out of the ignition.

Alex sighed. “Keep an eye on her,” she said to Elena. “She may be trying to act all tough, but she will crack sooner or later.”

Elena nodded. “Must be a witch thing.”

Alex frowned. “What’s a witch thing?”

“Keep your emotion bottled up.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Shut up, let’s go.”

Elena smiled and let out a small giggle.

They caught up to Bonnie as she knocked on the door. They waited before a young dark-skinned boy opened the door. He offered them a polite smile. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah,” said Bonnie. “We are looking for Abby Bennett.”

“She isn’t home right now. Went to the supermarket about an hour ago. Maybe I can help,” said the boy.

Alex smiled. “Unless you’re a witch, I doubt it.”

The boy frowned. “Oh, no, I’m not.” He stepped back and said, “Abby should be home soon if you’d like to wait.”

Bonnie charged in, and Elena offered a polite smile before following.

“Sorry about that, and thank you,” said Alex. It was strange being the polite one of the group. Typically, James was chasing around after her while Renee or sometimes Sarah was left to apologises for Alex’s inappropriate or rash actions.

“That’s okay,” he said.

They all stood around the kitchen awkwardly and the boy, who had introduced himself as Jamie, was making them coffee. Bonnie was standing with her arms crossed and looking out the window. Her body tense in anticipation of Abby’s arrival.

Elena was being Elena, making polite conversation to break the tension and learn a bit about Abby and Jamie. It seemed that after abandoning Bonnie, Abby had adopted another child and decided to raise him instead. If it had been possible, Alex was sure steam would have billowing out of Bonnie’s ears.

Alex’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she was surprised to see Elijah’s name on the screen. After their conversation the day before she had figured he wouldn’t be reaching out to her, she thought she was going to have to call him. Alex excused herself and stepped out the back door onto the porch. “Elijah, I didn’t expect to hear from you.”

“I was hoping that Nadia’s grimoire had been of some assistance.”

“Not in the way you thought it might; however, I have thought of a way to stop Klaus instead of killing him.”

“How?”

“I should be able to desiccate him like Mikael was. That way he won’t be able to hurt anyone, and you can do with him as you please.”

“Why don’t I believe that you will simply hand my brother over to me if this is successful?”

Alex didn’t know how to respond. Her emotions about him were turning her decisive decision-making skills into a jumbled ball. “Damon and Stefan want to dump his body in the ocean.”

Elijah hummed. “And what about you?”

She had hoped he wouldn’t single in on her. Stupid feelings were overcomplicating it. “I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you know? I would have thought a witch such as yourself would be strongly sided with the Salvatore’s desires.”

“You would think so.” It slipped out. Alex smacked herself in the forehead, she was an idiot.

“Has the huntress had a change of heart?”

“As I said, I don’t know. Things have changed. The past few weeks, I have seen things, felt things that I had never even thought of before.” Alex sighed and rubbed her hand across her face. This was not the time to word vomit her feelings for him over the phone.

“Alexandra—”

“I can’t talk about this now,” said Alex, interrupting him. “I will tell you when we get back.”

Elijah didn’t respond, and for a moment, she thought he had hung up. Alex heard him as he took a deep breath and then said, “I would never expect you to go against your beliefs. The fact that you have even considered another option beside killing Niklaus means a great deal to me, so for that, I thank you.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile. Her heart fluttered at his words, and when she realised how she was reacting, she wanted to smack herself again. She took her a deep breath, herself, and said, “You’re welcome. I better go.”

“Alright, call me when you are back.”

“Will do.” Alex ended the call and gripped the phone tightly in her hands. How Elijah had managed to creep inside was still boggling to her and with every conversation, it seemed to get worse. The whole situation should be simple, kill Klaus, save Elena. That is what it should be. But now because of her messy feelings, it was stop Klaus—without killing him, give him to Elijah, keep Elena safe. Trying to get around the other vampires and witches was going to be tricky, she might not even be able to do it. The other thought that was also nagging her was could she actually let Klaus go? He had no doubt caused so much suffering and killed so many people in his thousand years. How could she hand over a monster like that? How could she let him continue to live? And Elijah had the same past no doubt, but there hadn’t been a single thought that had ever entered her mind that perhaps she should find a way to put Elijah down as well.

Everything was backwards and becoming too much.

Alex pushed down the messy ball of emotions and thoughts and focused back on the family reunion that she was about to witness, or miss, as she could hear another female’s voice from inside.

Stepping back inside, a woman, who Alex’s assumed was Abby, stood across the kitchen and was staring a Bonnie was a fond smile.

“Abby, this is Elena’s sister, Alex,” said Bonnie.

Abby turned to look at Alex and nodded. “You have certainly grown up.”

Alex frowned as she assessed the woman. Any witch, no matter how strong they were, would be surrounded by their magic. It was like a protective bubble that would shine around them and depending on the witch, their magic could be sensed in different ways. Abby had no such arua. It was like her magic had been stripped away from her leaving a scar.

“Time will do that,” said Alex. “What happened to your magic?”

Bonnie and Elena turned to look at Alex surprised. “What do you mean?” asked Bonnie.

“How could you tell?” asked Abby.

“One of the many special talents I have learnt, seeing witches arua’s. You look like an ordinary human, not a witch.” Alex crossed her arms and leant against the kitchen cupboard.

“That would be because I lost it.”

“How do you lose your magic?” asked Bonnie.

Alex frowned. “By pushing yourself too far, if a witch isn’t ready or doesn’t have enough strength, certain spells will deplete you.”

“Is that what happened to you?” Bonnie questioned.

Abby nodded. “About 15 years ago, a vampire came to town looking for the doppelganger. You, Elena. No one could manage to kill him so I lured him away and bound him in a tomb here in Charlotte.”

“Mikael, we’ve met,” said Alex.

“He’s out?” Abby looked shocked.

Alex nodded. “I let him out.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because Mikael’s son, Klaus Mikaelson, has come to Mystic Falls to kill Elena and break the sun and moon curse. I woke Mikael up because he is the only thing on this planet that has the stake that could kill an original.” Alex pushed off the counter and walked around the table.

“That spell nearly killed him, and you just woke him up,” snapped Abby.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Alex snapped back.

“Abby, Alex, enough.” Bonnie stepped between them. “We didn’t come here to argue about Mikael.”

“Why did you then?” asked Abby.

Bonnie said, “We want to desiccation spell you used on Mikael so that we can use it on Klaus.”

“Correction, so I can use it on Klaus,” said Alex.

Abby frowned and shook her head. “I don’t have it. I tore if from my grimoire and burnt the page.”

Alex sighed. Nothing could be easy. “I can pull it from your memory if you would like.”

Abby stepped back from her.

“Abby, please. If you don’t help us, and Mikael fails then Elena could die,” pleaded Bonnie.

Abby looked over her shoulder at Jamie who was standing quietly. He nodded his head, encouraging her. “A memory spell won’t be necessary. I couldn’t forget the spell even if I wanted to.” Abby opened a drawer and pulled out a pen and a notebook. “I am just warning you, to complete the spell you will have to stop a human heart.”

“It’s dark magic?” Bonnie looked shocked.

“Yes,” said Abby.

“Whatever it takes,” said Alex.

Abby frowned and started writing down the spell and instructions. “Don’t treat this lightly,” she said. “The spirits don’t like it when a witch goes against nature like this.”

“The spirits will understand,” said Alex.


	27. You're An Asshole

**You're An Asshole**

The desiccation spell was simple enough, in theory, executing the spell while trying to stay alive against an original vampire was another thing ultimately. The ritual required that the witch performing the spell must stop a human heart while making contact with the vampire whose heart she wanted to stop. By halting the vampire’s heart, it will desiccate and remain that way until fed blood. Having the spell was only the start of the plan. Working out how to complete said plan would be tricky.

Alex had left Abby’s home with Bonnie and Elena after giving Bonnie and Abby a few minutes alone. She had thought that it would be the best thing to do, but after Bonnie had stormed out of the house angrier than when they had arrived, Alex thought that her idea hadn’t been quite as good.

The drive home was even more awkward than the original drive up, and when Alex pulled in the driveway of their home, she sighed with relief. Alex had dropped Bonnie off first, before making her way home, but she was worried about the girl. The young witch was going through enough learning how to become a witch, but having your mother who abandons you be thrown into the mix probably didn’t make it any easier.

Elena had tried to help her friend, but it seemed like Bonnie needed some time to dwell. As they climbed from the car, Stefan appeared in front of them. Elena smiled and said, “Hey.”

“Hi there,” said Stefan. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. “How did it go?”

“We got the spell,” she said.

“And?” he asked.

“The spell itself is pretty simple,” said Alex, “but getting the spell done without dying is another thing.”

Stefan frowned. “How so?”

They walked into the house, and Alex explained what needed to be done. Stefan seemed keen and ready to work out a plan. Alex listened as Elena and Stefan threw ideas around. This should be the point that Alex jumps in with her own, she had always enjoyed planning out her next move but her thoughts were drifting back to Elijah. She hadn’t let him know that they had returned, and looking at her phone, she considered for a moment not telling him.

Alex wondered if it would be easier to leave him out of it. Pretend he wasn’t an obstacle, or that her emotions were all fuzzy because of him. Who was she kidding? She couldn’t get through a single conversation without her mind drifting off.

“Alex could always link herself to you.” James’ voice drifted into Alex’s ear and brought her back to the conversation.

Alex felt embarrassed, she hadn’t even noticed him walk in. “Who am I linking myself too, and why?”

James smiled. “Glad to know that you are listening,” he teased.

“Sorry,” she said. “Long drive.”

“Stefan mentioned that to do the desiccation spell you would need to be touching Klaus,” said James.

Alex nodded.

“If you link yourself to let's say Stefan, you could be in a completely different location to do the spell and he would need to be the one who touches Klaus. That way, Klaus wouldn’t be able to kill you and stop you from doing the spell.” James looked pleased with himself. And why wouldn’t he be, Alex had always admired him for his smart thinking.

“That would work,” said Alex.

“Great,” said Elena. “Enough with the planning, I’m exhausted and in need of a bubble bath.” She kissed Stefan on the cheek and skipped out of the room.

“I better get home and fill Damon in,” said Stefan.

Alex was left in the kitchen with James. He smiled at her and reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. His fingers gently touched her cheek and Alex couldn’t help the frown. Nothing. Her body used to buzz with excitement from his gentle touches and his cheeky smile. But sitting here, him so close to her, she felt nothing of the sort.

Her heart ached at the thought that everything inside of her was betraying their relationship. A few weeks ago, James was the man she was in love with. They shared an apartment in Chicago, they had celebrated anniversaries and birthdays, they even had a stupid corny song that was all theirs. It had been completely James idea at the time, but now as she thought about it, it twisted her insides and made her want to cry.

James stepped around the bench so that he could pull her against his chest, he asked, “What is going on inside of that beautiful mind?”

Alex shook her head. “It’s nothing.” She couldn’t tell him. She needed too, but couldn’t.

“You are a terrible liar, you know. For someone who loves to bluff,” he teased.

“You were always able to tell.”

James leant his forehead against hers. “You can tell me.”

Alex reached forward and cupped his cheeks. She closed her eyes and gently brought his lips to hers, kissing him the way she always had. Slow, gentle and loving. The kiss had once weakened her knees and made her crave more of him, but now, the craving wasn’t there. She pulled back and felt a tear fall from her eye.

“What has changed?” James asked.

Alex shook her head. “I can’t explain it.”

“Did I do something?”

“No,” she quickly said. Alex gripped his shirt and shook her head again. “It’s me. My brain is completely fucked and I don’t understand why. But everything I thought I knew, I just don’t. My feelings are just…” How could she explain it? She didn’t want to hurt him, but lying to him wasn’t any better.

“You don’t love me anymore?” he asked.

“I do love you,” said Alex. She did. “But not like I used too.”

James sighed and stroked her cheek. “You are a complicated woman, Alexandra Gilbert.”

“I’m sorry.” More tears fell from her eyes and a sob jumped from her chest.

“Hey, don’t do that.” James hushed her and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m not angry with you.”

“Why not? I’m such an asshole.”

James pulled back and smiled at her.

“And why are you smiling at me?”

James said, “From the moment I met you, I knew that I wouldn’t be your one true love.”

Alex frowned. “How could you—”

James stopped her and continued. “You are full of excitement and love, you crave unpredictability and adventure. I am the furthest thing from that, but I knew that when we met that you needed someone to help you. The fact that I got to spend any time with you at all has made me a better man. Every kiss, touch and moment is something I will never regret.”

Alex smiled at him. She had never deserved James, and with every word, he said he proved it more. He had been her crutch for a long time, he had encouraged her, inspired held, and let her kick, scream and cry through the last five years. “Why do you have to be so…you.”

James smirked.

“Can’t you just call me an asshole and call it a day?” asked Alex.

James chuckled. “You’re an asshole.”

Alex sniffled but her smile widened. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

James gave her one last kiss on the head before going to get his stuff. He walked out the door and made sure to tell her that she called him when she needed help. James was going to stay with Sarah at the hotel and keep an eye on things while continuing to try to help stop Klaus.

Alex watched him drive away and then pulled out her phone. After all of that, she wanted to speak to one person and one person only.


	28. Head-Spinning

**Head-Spinning**

It was quiet for a change. The past week had been nothing but peaceful and while it was a nice change of pace for everyone, Alex was beginning to become suspicious of what Klaus was up to. He hadn’t made an appearance since Mikael killed Alaric and kicked him out of his body. Mikael had checked the apartment, and Klaus had disappeared. Elijah said that he wasn’t able to find him either which meant he was intentionally holding off.

The next full moon was in a week. Klaus knew where Elena was, and there was almost nothing stopping him from swopping in and grabbing her. The moonstone was in the safe hands of Renee, James had sent it off for storage and safekeeping. Without the moonstone, he wouldn’t be breaking the curse anytime soon.

The anticipation had Alex on edge. She was spending as much time as she could studying the desiccation spell making sure she was completely prepared. The human heart needed to complete the spell had been offered up by James, he had boasted about how he had complete faith in Alex not to kill him forever. It was planned that she would stop James’ heart and then once Klaus was down, revive him. It was tricky but not impossible.

On the other side of things, Alex had come to terms with her feelings. She had spoken to Elena a handful of times about how everything had changed for her. Being around Elijah and hearing how he referred to vampires, but also how Elena encouraged her to see that vampires were still the same as they were when they were human, everything was simply heightened. Alex was terrified to actually say the words to Elijah himself but she could say the words to Elena without stuttering over them, and in her eyes that was progress.

Alex had spent a lot of time looking through Nadia’s grimoire too. The book was old and worn and it appeared as if Nadia had also used the book as a diary. Alex found entries that talked about Elijah, the council, her family and even how she met Alex’s grandfather. She hadn’t had time to read them all or properly understand everything in the grimoire but being able to see the world through Nadia’s eyes were opening hers too.

The way Nadia had seen the world was very different from the way Renee and the Council had taught her. Nadia spoke about acceptance and equality, whereas the Council had always declared that vampires were nothing but monsters.

Alex had never doubted that the work she had been doing was the wrong thing. The vampires she had killed were vicious and many had tried to kill her. A nagging sense of doubt had developed in the back of her mind, making her wonder if maybe the only reason that they had been so monstrous was that they were defending themselves. Was it possible that Alex was the monster in the story instead?

A bubble of laughter brought Alex from her brooding thoughts. Elena was downstairs with Caroline and Bonnie, they were getting prepared for the Founder’s Day celebrations. The town had gone all out once again and Caroline being in every community that she could find, had dragged the girls in to help with setting up, costumes, food, the whole nine years. Caroline had attempted to volunteer Alex too but she had put her foot down. She didn’t do dress up.

Alex listened for a moment and was surprised when she heard Elena say, “She is up in her room. At the end of the hall.”

Alex wasn’t expecting anyone. She climbed off her bed and opened the door to see Elijah climbing up the stairs. As usual, he was dressed in a very well fitted suit that only made him look that much more refined.

Since admitting to herself the attraction she held for Elijah, it seemed harder to keep her body from reacting to the sight of him. Trying to stay focused, Alex cleared her throat, smiled and said, “Elijah, what a nice surprise.”

Elijah returned her smile with his handsome grin. “Would it be forward of me to say that the fact that my presences is something you now enjoy, pleases me greatly.”

Alex felt her cheeks warms. Was he flirting with her? She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. Leaning against the door frame, she asked, “Any luck with finding Klaus?”

He shook his head. “No. He seems to have disappeared at the moment.”

Alex huffed and turned back into her room. “I wish he would just reappear. Not knowing where he has me on edge.” She crossed the room and dropped back onto her bed.

Elijah followed her in but stopped halfway. “It has us all on edge.” His eyes seemed to assess the room.

Alex couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed about the teenage posters on the walls, and her mess of clothes and books thrown about the place. It also didn’t help that her insides were gushing about the fact that he was standing in her room. She felt like a hormonal teenager again. “So if you aren’t here about Klaus, why are you?” she asked, trying to stay on track.

Elijah smiled and looked down at his feet. He seemed almost shy. He said, “I spent the whole drive over here trying to think of a reason.”

“You drive?” asked Alex.

He nodded. “Yes, frequently.”

“You’re a vampire. Why not run?”

“Running, while generally faster, can wrinkle my suit.” Elijah snickered at himself, then said, “And I enjoy the act of driving. It’s relaxing.”

“Interesting.” Alex smiled. Seeming him relaxed, enjoy to joke about his own sense of style was a nice change. “You came all this way to see me just because you could?” Alex wanted him to say yes.

“I seem to find myself enjoying your company. It reminds me of the fond moments I shared with Nadia,” he said.

Alex's heart dropped. Her head went straight to the possible negative implications of her reminding him of her grandmother. He had told her on more than once occasion that they were only friends, but didn’t mean that no feelings ever developed. It was possible that he had been entirely in love with Nadia but had never acted. Maybe all he saw when he looked at her was Nadia.

The thoughts were flying around and Alex was tempted to smack herself in the head so that she could try and calm down. It seemed to be a common occurrence lately, but she realised that hitting herself randomly would be a little strange. So instead she asked a question that she had been curious about. “Am I that much alike her?”

Elijah grinned and nodded. “In many ways, yes. You have the same short blonde hair, piercing eyes, and fierce temper. But unlike Nadia, you have a warmth that I can not help but wish to be wrapped in.”

Alex froze. Her whole body flushed and tingled with a sudden need to wrap herself around him. He wanted to be around her, just like she did him.

Elijah’s eyes went wide, and he seemed to blush.

Alex bit her lip and felt oddly proud that she was seeing an original vampire blush.

He said, “I am sorry, I don’t know where that came from.”

Alex smirked. “Don’t be.”

“I shouldn’t even be saying this, you are already taken.” Elijah turned and went to walk out of her room.

“I broke up with James,” she said quickly.

Elijah stopped and turned around. “You did?”

Alex nodded. “It wasn’t planned. I thought for a long time that I was in love with him.” Alex stood from the bed and slowly walked over to him. “But once I came here I met a man. He is insightful, sweet, dedicated and very handsome.” Alex bit her lip and stopped once she was standing directly in front of him.

Elijah cleared his throat. “He sounds like a nice person.”

Alex nodded. “He is.” Alex had no idea what she was about to do but she had to say it. Her body craved to reach out and take his hand, but she also wanted to yank his head down and kiss him. “Somehow, you managed to slip in and overwhelm everything else.” The words came out as a whisper, but she knew that he heard.

Elijah’s hand came up and gently caressed the side of her face. “In the thousand years that I have walked this earth, no one has ever captivated me, heart and soul, like you have.” His fingers slid into her hair and gripped it softly. “My dreams are filled with your smile and every moment I’m awake, I want to be right here, next to you.”

Alex let out a shaking breath. His words were so intense but they sent chills throughout her body. She reached up and cupped the back of his head and brought his lips to hers. Their lips barely touched in a sweet and chaste kiss. When neither of them pulled back, Alex pressed her lips harder against his and allowed herself to just feel.

Elijah let out a soft moan and slid his free arm around her waist. He pulled her flush against his body and let his fingers tug at her hair.

They only parted when Alex could no longer breathe. Her chest heaved and she smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. Both of them stood silently for a moment and let their heart rates slow.

Elijah gently placed a kiss to her forehead, he said, “You are absolutely captivating.”

Alex grinned. Her heart fluttered at his words and all she wanted to do was bring me back in for another kiss. The first had left her utterly breathless and weak not in the knees but all over. “I never thought I would say this, but you have changed how I see everything. And I so desperately want this.” She flexed her fingers against the grip she held around his neck.

“The vampire huntress and the original vampire, what a pair we would make?” Elijah’s voice was teasing but sweet. His eyes flashed with the same desire she was sure filled hers.

“Hey Alex, do you know where my black and gold flats are?” Elena appeared behind them and Alex lept from Elijah’s grasps surprised. Elena looked at them both, momentarily confused about their awkward stances but then smiled and winked at Alex. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You weren’t interrupting,” snapped Alex. She didn’t even know why she was embarrassed, she had only kissed an original vampire. No big deal.

“Anyway, shoes?” Elena asked.

“You gave them to Caroline yesterday when she came to collect the centrepieces,” said Alex. She waved her hands to shoo her from the room.

“Okay, thanks,” Elena smirked and strode out of the room.

Alex closed the door after she had left and turned back around to face Elijah. He was moved further into her room and was now standing against the end of her bed. His face was unreadable to her. “I’m sorry about that.”

Elijah shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“And I’m sorry I jumped away from you, I’m not really sure why I did that.” Alex stood awkwardly and tried to calm down. This was all happening so quickly, it was only the other day that she hated vampires and had sworn to kill them all. Now she was sexually attracted to one, had made out with one, and was seriously considering a relationship with one.

“If you aren’t ready for this, I understand,” said Elijah.

Alex couldn’t help but smile. “See, that right there is one of the reasons why I can’t seem to escape you. You are so selfless and considerate of others. You barely knew me but when I was having a breakdown over killing someone, you made sure that I was able to make my way through it. Everything you do just calls to me. Every second I’m around you. I want to be close enough to feel you, smell you.” Alex moved across the room to stand against his chest. She grabbed the edge of his jacket and leant her head against his forehead. “I want this, I do.” She took a deep breath and looked up at him. “The thing is I have spent the last five years being trained and taught that you are the enemy. That nature wants you gone. That I should never, not ever, trust you. Yet here I am going against all of it and I fell like I’m stumbling and that I’m going to fall.”

Elijah’s hands came up to rest on her cheeks. His thumb gently stroked her face and he smiled. “I will catch you. No matter how far or hard, I won’t let you hit the ground.”

If she hadn’t been overwhelmed by it all, she would have laughed at the cheesy line. Instead, she just smiled and stretched up to kiss Elijah again. This kiss was just as head-spinning as the last. Their lips moulded together and small gasps and moans of appreciation slipped from both of them.

Elijah pulled back this time. He said, “We can take this as slow as you like.”

Alex nodded. “Thank you. Would it be okay if we just kept it between us? For now.”

Elijah nodded. “Of course.”

Alex pecked him on the lips again before sliding her hands down his chest and stepped back. She walked around her bed and grabbed her grandmother’s grimoire. She smiled at it fondly and asked, “Can you tell me about Nadia?”


	29. Mistakes I've Made

**Mistakes I've Made**

Alex’s mind seemed to relax. Less than twelve hours ago, she had told Elijah how she felt, and they had shared many head-spinning kisses. The whole situation was new and exciting, but also scary. James had been the first person who Alex had ever really loved, and for things to have changed so quickly and for her to have feelings that seemed to overwhelm everything she had felt for James had shaken her.

But after Elijah and Alex’s admissions to one another, they sat down on her bed and Elijah talked all about Nadia. She heard all about how Nadia had saved countless witches, vampires, werewolves and humans, all whom no one had ever believed deserved a second chance. Elijah had even gone into details about his own experience with her.

Alex felt touched that he had opened up to her about a point in his life that he was completely vulnerable and alone. It seemed from everything she had told him though that Klaus was the cause of all his problems. He had run into Nadia after a particularly awful altercation with Klaus which had left him wounded and in need of assistance. Alex had wanted to ask him why he stayed by Klaus’ side for so long but managed to keep her mouth shut; instead, she had moved their conversation onto something happier.

Elijah stayed with her for the remainder of the day. It had been one of the most relaxing days that Alex had enjoyed in a long time. There was no stress or concerns, only her and Elijah. He had only left when Elena had called her down for dinner. They had shared one gentle kiss before he disappeared with a flash. The rest of the night, Alex had struggled to not think back to their kisses.

Alex had woken up the next morning with a plan. It was the first day of the Founder’s day celebrations. Apparently, this year was a big one and so the mayor, Carol Lockwood, had decided that the celebration would go throughout three days, starting Friday. Alex had decided to focus on enjoying the next few days with Elena, Bonnie and Elijah. She would enjoy some lousy street food and try to forget about the upcoming troubles that Klaus would no doubt cause.

She had come downstairs with a small kick in her step and Elena smirked at her. “You spent all day yesterday in your room with Elijah, and now you are skipping around the house. Something clearly happened, why won’t you tell me?”

Alex grinned, she couldn’t help it. “I will tell you when I’m well and ready. For now, keep your nose out of my business.” She said it with a teasing manner and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Fine, but promise I will be the first to know.” Elena fluttered her eyelashes at her.

Alex snorted in amusement. “Sure. But not a word to anyone. I don’t need Damon’s sarcastic commentary or it getting back to James. I want to tell him when I’m certain.”

Elena nodded. “Promise.”

“So, what is the plan for today?” Alex asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Caroline has Bonnie and me helping at the opening ceremony in an hour.” Elena looked down at her phone to double-check the time. “We have to set up some confetti cannons and make sure the school band is prepared. Once the speeches are over, there isn’t much fun to do today until tonight when they light the bonfires.”

“So what you’re telling me is that the one time I decide to join in these towns ridiculous traditions, there is nothing for me to do?”

Elena shrugged. “Don’t look at me, I just did as I was told.”

Alex frowned. There went her plan. She considered her next option and thought about reading more of Nadia’s grimoire.

“Why don’t you call Elijah and spend the day with him?” said Elena.

Alex bit her lip to keep her grin subdued. It was clear that Elena already knew exactly what was going on, and Alex liked her suggestion, but she wasn’t going to acknowledge that. Alex nodded her head slowly before turning around and heading upstairs.

Once in her room, she called Elijah, and her heart jumped as he answered before the phone really had a chance to ring.

“Good morning,” he said. His voice woke up the butterflies in her stomach.

“Morning, are you busy today?” she asked.

Elijah hummed for a moment, then said, “It looks like my schedule is all clear. What did you have in mind?”

Alex said, “I was thinking we could spend the day together and then tonight go to the bonfires in the town square.”

“Well, that sounds like your asking me out on a date Miss Gilbert.”

His teasing tone pushed Alex’s smile into a wide grin, and her cheeks flushed. “And if I am?”

Elijah chuckled softly. “I would be delighted. I can be at your house in twenty minutes.”

“Great, see you soon.”

“Absolutely.”

Alex hung up and couldn’t help but do a little dance on the stop. She was going to spend the day with Elijah, their first date. Tossing her phone on the bed, she downed the rest of her coffee and pulled opened her closet. Her clothing choices wasn’t something she ever really put a lot of thought into. Skinny jeans, tank tops, leather jackets and flat leather ankle boots were her idea of comfortable yet ass kickable. Looking at her options, she bit her lip and realised she had no idea what to wear.

She ran out onto the upstairs landing and yelled out, “Elena! I need your help.”

Elena appeared on the stairs. “With what?”

“I don’t know what to wear?”

Elena smiled and ran up the stairs. “Let me see.”

Twenty minutes later, a knock at the door sent Elena skipping out the room to answer it while Alex looked at herself in the mirror. Elena had pulled out a dress that she hadn’t worn since she was a teenager, but it still fit. It was a pastel pink colour and covered in small red roses. The dress wrapped around her waist and was secured by a thin thread that was tied up on her hip. The neckline dipped down low enough that it showed a small amount of cleavage, but it was tasteful. Elena had given her a cropped denim jacket to borrow, and she had kept her regular black leather ankle boots.

Alex did a quick twirl in the mirror and couldn’t help but laugh at herself. She really felt like her teenage self going out on her first date.

Alex tore herself away from the mirror, grabbed her phone and bag and headed downstairs. Elijah stood in the doorway talking to Elena. The stopped as she joined them, and she offered Elijah a smile.

“You look beautiful,” he said.

Alex blushed. “Thanks.” She stood there awkwardly; she wanted to kiss him, but Elena stood right there with a cheeky smile on her lips. Alex frowned at her.

Elena giggled. “Have fun, stay safe, and I’ll see you later.” She turned and walked back into the kitchen.

“Sorry about that,” said Alex.

Elijah smiled. “That’s okay. She knows, doesn’t she?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t even have to tell her.”

Elijah stepped towards her. “In that case…” Elijah cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her. His lips moved slowly against hers, and he managed to pull a small moan from Alex. She brought her hands up to hold his wrists in place, not wanting to lose his touch.

When Elijah did pull back, Alex had to stop herself from whining. Instead, she laced their fingers together.

He said, “I don’t think I could get sick of kissing you.” His smile was sweet, and his eyes seemed to bare into hers.

“You make me feel like a teenager,” said Alex.

“I hope that is a good thing?” he asked.

She nodded.

From the kitchen, Elena yelled out to them. “Stop making out and flirting in the doorway. Just go already.”

Alex and Elijah both chuckled and turned to leave. Out the front sat a black SUV with dark tinted windows. They walked down the path, and like a gentleman, Elijah opened the door for her. “So where are we going?” he asked.

“I took you to the field the other day, but I didn’t show you my favourite part about that place. Let’s start there,” said Alex.

Elijah nodded. “Okay, then. Next time I’ll ask you where you want to go before I let the house. I don’t think a suit is the most appropriate outfit for wandering through a field.”

“Do you own anything other than suits?” Alex asked.

Elijah scoffed and looked a little offended, but his smile didn’t leave his face. “I do. I just enjoy wearing a suit.”

Alex smirked and reached over to squeeze his hand as he turned the car on. “I was only teasing,” she said. “I like you in a suit. I will admit, though, I am curious what you would look like in a pair of jeans and a white shirt.”

Elijah nodded. “Next time.”

“I look forward to it.”

The pair arrived at the empty field not too long later. It was quiet, and the warm sun allowed Alex to take off the denim jacket she had on and leave it in the car; Elijah followed suit and removed his jacket before rolling up the sleeves of his button-up shirt. They walked through the grass and Alex would be lying if she said that when Elijah took her hand and laced their fingers together that her heart didn’t jump. It fluttered and did a little rumba inside her chest. Something as simple as hand-holding was sending her into a craze.

Alex led Elijah through the grass towards the far back of the field. The long grasses gave way to shorter weeds that led into the tall pine trees that surrounded the whole field. Just through the trees sat a narrow stream; it was shallow enough that the water would only reach up to someone’s ankles if they stood in it, but the stream was surrounded by hundred’s of wildflowers. It was a beautiful sight; the bold pops of red, orange, pink and white, all mixed together created a magical space.

Elijah smiled and stopped just through the trees. “This is amazing.”

“I love coming here. Elena and I would come here after school on hot days and play in the stream. We also used to collect flowers and take them back to our mum. Her face would always light up when we’d come home with them.” Alex felt a tear prick at her eye as she thought about her mum. It always surprised her how it was still the simple things that she missed.

“Did your parents know that you are a witch?” he asked.

Alex shook her head. “Not at first. My birth mum died before my magic had even developed. It was actually thanks to Bonnie’s grandmother that we knew what was happening to me.”

“Well, I believe that both you adoptive parents and your biological parents would be proud of the woman you have grown up to be.” Elijah brought their joint hands up to his mouth and placed a firm kiss to the back of her hand. He smiled and moved to walk along the stream.

Alex wanted to disagree with him. Her life had turned out completely different from what she had always imagined. She had always thought that she would have gone to college, got a degree in something, and then moved to a city like New York. Alex had always planned to leave Mystic Falls, growing up in a small town had only made her want to avoid them as much as possible. Instead, she had met Renee, been pulled into a world where she had been taught one view of the world.

The Council were firm in their belief that vampires went against nature; therefore, they were the enemy and needed to be eradicated. Alex had believed that. Everything that Renee had said, the other Council members, even James, they had all made complete sense to her. Vampires were evil. But now, she wasn’t so sure.

It made more sense than just like anyone, human, witch, vampires, etc., they all had good ones and bad ones. Some would make mistakes, fuck up; some will try to make amends, and other’s will try and avoid their regrets.

Meeting Stefan, Caroline, and Elijah had allowed her to see that. Stefan was trying to survive off of animal blood since he couldn’t control himself around human blood, and while Alex thought it wasn’t ideal for the long run, he was trying. Caroline had fucked up big time and killed an innocent guy the first night she had transitioned. Elena and Bonnie had both explained that she didn’t even know what she was; Damon had healed her with his blood, Katherine had killed her, and she had woken up alone believing that it had been Elena. Since then, Caroline hadn’t hurt another innocent person. And Elijah, he wasn’t innocent, she knew that. He didn’t have to go through his past and tell her everything he has done, no one could live a thousand years and be a saint. But he didn’t spend his days thinking of ways to torture innocent humans, drain them of their blood because he could. Elijah had fears and desires, all that effected how he reacted to everything. He was no different from her.

After all of it, Alex was starting to feel regret over what she had done. The past five years, the number of vampires she had disposed of were uncountable. After her second year, she had stopped counting. But the doubt of, what if she was wrong and they had done nothing but be a vampire, was growing and it didn’t seem to be leaving.

“What’s going on up there?” Elijah asked.

Alex came back to reality and smiled up at him. His eyes concerned. She squeezed his hand. “Just thinking about what has changed.”

“Do you mean your view of vampires?”

She nodded. “I have spent the past five years killing them.” Alex stopped in her tracks and brought their clasped hands up to her chest. “And I enjoyed it.” She placed her chin on top of their knuckles. “It was like a sport. But now, after you, Stefan, Caroline…I can’t help but think that I was the monster, not those vampires.”

Elijah said, “Most of those vampires probably deserved what you gave them.”

“But what if they didn’t? What does that make me?”

“Human.” He smiled and pulled his hands free of hers so he could cup her cheeks. “You were taught to view the world one way without anyone else there to tell you otherwise. The people who you have spent your life with all believed the same thing so why would you think any different.”

“Still doesn’t make up for everything I’ve done.”

“Maybe not, but like everyone who makes a mistake, you can work towards making it right.”

Alex smiled as his point flooded her with an idea. “You’re right,” she said. “I could talk to Renee and maybe convince the Council to change things up. Convince them that their way isn’t working anymore.”

Elijah frowned but didn’t respond.

Alex tilted her head and studied him. His frown wasn’t the reaction she was expecting. “What’s with the frown?”

Elijah let out a soft groan. “I don’t think the Council will change its mind. They keep things the way they are for a reason.”

Alex returned the frown. “What do you mean?” Alex was worried, what didn’t she know?


	30. The Truth

**The Truth**

Alex kept her eyes firmly on Elijah. He had stepped away from her and had taken a seat on a tree that had fallen over a long time ago, moss and plants had grown over it and moulded it into the ground. He placed his elbows on her knees and clasped his hands together before resting his forehead on them.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. “The reason you’re grandmother, Nadia, left was because she caught the Council siphoning a young witches magic.”

Alex frowned.

“The young witch apparently had fallen in love with a vampire, said vampire was supposed to have been her target, and when she failed to kill him the Council declared her a traitor,” said Elijah.

Alex swallowed and bit down on her lip. The Council enjoyed punishing those that they had decided had either broken the rules or betrayed them. Punishments were determined based on the level of severity, but no witch should ever have their magic drained from them. If anything, that was against nature. It made Alex sick to think that innocent witches had suffered like that. “What happened to the witches after?” she asked. Alex didn’t want to know, but she needed to.

“Nadia wasn’t sure. The witch she discovered died after the siphoning.” Elijah stood up and reached for her. “Are you okay?”

Alex stepped away. She needed to think.

“Alex?” he pressed.

“No, I’m not.” She wrapped her arms around herself. Anger, disbelief and sadness were all bubbling inside of her. Alex wasn’t sure which one was going to bubble over, but she didn’t know what to do.

If the Council were stealing witches magic, no matter how guilty they were, they needed to be stopped. And it also meant she was right. Alex might not be the monster herself, but she had been working for them. Doing their bidding and killing god knows how many innocents.

Sadness was the first emotion to push her over. The tears fell from her eyes and her knees collapsed beneath her. Her body shook, and Alex couldn’t stop the sob that ripped through her chest.

Elijah’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her body gently against his. He stroked her hair and hushed her gently, offering no words but comforting her with his touch.

Alex grasped at his shirt and buried her face into his neck. Everything she had been told was a lie, Renee had brought her into a world that was nothing but cruel and hateful. Alex wanted to go back to the days that she was naive of it all.

It took a few moments, but Alex managed to pull herself together. She kept her face buried in Elijah’s neck and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

His grip tightened around her. “I wasn’t sure if you knew or not. Only when you mentioned before about possibly changing their mind did it confirm for me that you didn’t know.”

She pulled back and wiped her eyes. “What I want to know is why? No witch deserved to be cut off from their magic.”

Elijah cupped her chin. He said, “I don’t know. But Nadia spent her life trying to help those that the Council were determined to destroy.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I wish I could have known her.” Alex snuggled back into Elijah’s chest. It was all too much. Nothing was simple anymore, and the one moment she thought when things could be normal, just for a little while her whole world had imploded.

“She would have loved you.” Elijah squeezed her.

The comment brought a soft smile and a warmth to her chest. It softened the rest of her emotions and allowed her to take a breath. “I’m going to stop them,” she mumbled. “We are going to stop Klaus, save Elena and then destroy the fucking Council.”

“Just like Nadia,” said Elijah.

~

The rest of the morning spent along the stream, Alex and Elijah talked about everything but the Council. After her small meltdown, Alex was determined to make their first date better. Elijah spoke about his life as a human, she got the full details of his family and a better understanding of how his mother, the original witch, had turned them all into vampires and why. She had to admit it was instead a sad story, and if Klaus hadn’t turned into such a psychopath, she might actually feel sorry for him.

Alex had also given him the rundown of her childhood, including a few embarrassing stories, the first time she kissed a boy, and a few of her favourite family moments. Their time had felt normal, the witch and vampire business had been completely forgotten.

But by the time noon rolled around Alex’s stomach demanded food. Alex had been tempted to head to the Grill, but the thought of having to answer everyone’s questions about why she and Elijah were together didn’t make it appealing.

Instead, Alex directed Elijah to the supermarket so that she could buy the ingredients to make them lunch. On the drive down, she bragged about her home-made pizzas and he insisted that he could make the best garlic bread. With the food decided, Alex had almost burst into a fit of giggles when she realised how mundane they truly were acting. It also amused her to watch Elijah as he compared the different types of pineapple he could buy.

“What’s with the pineapple?” she asked.

He smiled. “Pineapple on pizza is one of my favourites.”

Alex screwed up her face.

“And before you judge me,” he leant down close enough that their noses touched, “I am a thousand-year-old vampire who has tasted the best food in the world.”

Alex sniggered at him.

“And when I say pineapple on pizza is good, you have no right to say otherwise.” Elijah finished and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Alex shook her head. He was playful; it was something she had never imagined she would see. When they had first met, he seemed polite and a little stiff, but the cheeky smile on his face and the way he snuck a quick kiss from her, showed a side that she could tell didn’t come out too often.

“You could be as old as the planet and I still wouldn’t agree with you.” Alex grabbed the pineapple from his hand and dropped it into the basket she was carrying.

“Have you ever tried it?” he asked.

“No! Eww.” Alex scrunched up her nose and reached to grab some peppers.

“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.” Elijah placed a hand on his hip and pointed a carrot at her.

She laughed at him. “Who are you? Where has serious Elijah gone?”

Elijah shrugged and put the carrot back. “He isn’t needed right now, and for the first time in a long time I feel happy.”

Alex smirked and leant into his side. “Well, I like this side of you.” She reached up on his toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, before heading out of the produce section to the bakery to grabbed some pizza bases.

When they arrived back at the Gilbert house, it was empty. All of the items that had been lying around the house as the girls prepared for the Founder’s Day weekend had been cleared out the house looked cleaner than it had all week.

Alex and Elijah both got to work and started cooking. Elijah made his supposed best garlic bread ever before allowing Alex to boss him around. They two of them worked together and Alex smiled as she pictured their domestic appearance. Anyone who would walk through the door would think nothing about them other than a young couple who were making lunch.

The front door opened and both Alex and Elijah paused. Elena appeared through the doorway and smiled when she saw them cooking.

“Looks like I got home at the perfect time,” she said.

Alex smiled. “I thought you would be at the celebration all day?”

Elena shrugged. “I escaped. Stefan is coming over and we were going to hang out. Can we join you?”

Alex sighed and looked at Elijah. He just shrugged his shoulders. “Elena, this is still new and it’s not supposed to be information that everyone knows.”

Elena rolled her eyes. “Then you shouldn’t have been flirting at the store. Caroline spotted you and snapped a picture. Everyone knows.”

Alex frowned. She was going to kill that girl.

Elijah put down the knife in his hand and placed his hands of Alex’s shoulders. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I will be happy to kill anyone who objects.”

Alex turned her frown in his direction and lifted her knife up and pointed it at him. “Not funny.”

Elijah smiled and kissed her.

“You too act like you have been at this forever,” said Elena. Her smile was full, and a particularly pleasing look swirled in her eyes.

Alex didn’t respond, she picked up a piece of bell pepper and popped it into her mouth. She couldn’t say Elena was wrong though. When she had been with James, the natural flow of their relationship had taken months to form. With Elijah, it was as natural as breathing. Both of them seemed to understand each other without evening speaking, almost like it was an instinct.

Thinking of James allowed dread to fall into her stomach. If everyone knew, then it was going to get back to James and that was the last thing she wanted. This type of thing needed to come from her directly and the fact that Elijah was a vampire of all things wasn’t going to make it any easier.

James’ reactions also meant that he could tell Renee which could get back to the Council. While Alex had decided the Council were evil and needed to be stopped, there were plenty of witches on their team and she had Klaus to focus on. The thought that the Council would send witches to hunt her down wasn’t ideal.

Alex tried to calm down and keeps her thoughts at bay until later. Her day with Elijah had already been interrupted by his revelation about the Council, she wanted to enjoy the rest of it. Alex focused on the food and got them into the oven as Stefan arrived. She was relieved that the awkwardness she had expected seemed to have decided not to show itself.

The awkwardness appeared though when Renee’s name popped up on Alex’s phone. She frowned at it and didn’t want to answer, but what good would ignoring it do. Alex grabbed her phone and stepped outside. Worry flooded her insides, but she took a deep breath and answered.


	31. A Choice

**A** Choice

Alex leant against the hood of her rental car. She had driven out of town to meet Renee on some back road so that they could talk face to face. The pending conversation was going to be difficult and possibly hazardous, so keeping a reasonable distance between Renee and Mystic Falls was a good idea until Alex knew what would happen. It is possible that Alex could talk through everything she had found out about the Council, and they could walk away with a plan that would benefit everyone. Alex was stupid, though. If the past five years had taught her anything, it was that the Council and Renee didn’t compromise. They stuck to their rules and beliefs, and no one was above them.

The outcome would no doubt end in the form of violence. Witch against witch. Alex, for the first time in five years, wouldn’t have the backing of the Council anymore, and that terrified her. What was she without the Council?

A car appeared on the horizon, and Alex pushed off the vehicle. Her hands were tucked into her jacket pockets, and her magic was buzzing. She had no doubt that Renee would be able to tell something was off, Renee always could know precisely how she was feeling at any time. In the beginning, it had unnerved her. After a few months, it was comforting to think that Renee cared so much that she bothered to consider. Now, it freaked her the fuck out.

Alex wanted to be anywhere else but on that road. Her plan had been to spend the evening with Elijah and Elena at the bonfires. She and Elijah were supposed to spend the time as a new couple, learning about one another. Instead, Alex had lied to everyone, slipped away and driven out here to confront her mentor. It was possible suicide, but she was hoping that Renee actually cared about her and that it wasn’t bullshit this whole time.

Renee’s car stopped, and she climbed out. Alex let out a sigh of relief, she was alone. That would make things a little easier. Renee smiled and said, “Alex, it is good to see you.”

Alex frowned. She may not have accused Renee over the phone, but Alex thought that Renee should have already worked out that something was wrong. Keeping her voice clear on their brief call had been tricky, her emotions had overwhelmed her.

“I am sorry to hear about you and James.” Renee walked closer. “James said that you finally realised that you didn’t love him as much as you thought.”

Alex wanted to scream. James had always shared a little too much about their personal relationship with Renee, then again, Renee was his mentor and friend also. “I have come to realise many things since coming back here.”

Renee hummed. “Yes, returning to one's roots can do that.”

“As you know, Elijah Mikaelson introduce himself to us. He was very forthcoming about my grandmother, Nadia.” Alex observed and noticed Renee flinch at the mention of Nadia’s name.

“The events that led to your grandmother’s dead were unfortunate. However, she did betray her own kind.” Renee slid her hands into her coat pocket and smiled a tight smile.

“Betrayed her own kind?” Alex spat the words. “She only _betrayed_ the fucking Council because they were draining witches of their magic. Killing them in the cruellest sense possible.”

“Those who were siphoned were those who didn’t deserve to have magic.” Renee’s forced smile was replaced by a harsh glare. Her body visibly tensed, and Alex felt her magic flare. Renee’s power had always been strong, and it used to scare her when it would flicker with her anger.

“I expected you to at least deny it. But you aren’t even ashamed about it, are you?” said Alex.

Renee said, “No. The Council have made decisions to benefit us all. Those who are loyal are rewarded with strength. Those witches were nothing but traitors against nature. The gift they were given was removed and given to those who did deserve it.”

“You are so fucked up. How many witches have you killed for your sick obsession with power?” asked Alex.

Renee smiled, and it sent chills down Alex’s back. The smile was as sick and twisted as those she had seen on the faces of vampires driven to extremes by their bloodlust. It was vile, and it made it clear that Renee was a monster in her own right. “I lost count.” Renee shrugged her shoulders. “But I can add you to my list if you’d like?”

Alex tensed and pulled her hands from the warmth of her pockets. “I’m not afraid of you. And if you think I will just let you steal my power, you have another thing coming.”

Renee shrugged. “I don’t have to kill you. Accept what you know is right and we can continue on like nothing has changed. And if you succeed in killing Klaus, the Council could reward you handsomely. I am sure the Bennett witch who spends her days no doubt fornicating with those monster has a bountiful amount of power that could be easily transferred to you.”

Alex shook her head. “You will leave Bonnie out of this.”

Renee shrugged. “It’s up to me, Alexandra.”

Alex’s phone rang, and she jumped. Pulling it from her pocket, Elena’s name flashed on the screen.

Renee said, “Go ahead, answer it. I’ll wait.”

Alex kept her eye trained on Renee and answered. “Elena, I can’t talk right now.”

“Klaus is here.”

The words froze Alex. “What?”

“Elijah saw him and chased after him. He told me to call you. Where are you, anyway?” said Elena.

“I am dealing with some witch stuff. Are you at the town square?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I’m with Bonnie.”

“Get to the closest home, asap. I will be there soon.” Alex hung up.

Renee was still smiling at her. She said, “Go ahead. We can finish our conversation later.” Renee turned and walked back to her car. “I will grab a room at the hotel. Come find me when you have made up your mind.”

Alex stood frozen in her spot until Renee drove away. Everything was fucked. There was no way Alex was going to go along with the Council’s fucked up ideal, and Alex knew that Renee knew she wouldn’t. It was possible Renee simply wanted to get her to dispatch of Klaus and then would deal with her later. She couldn’t focus on that, though.

Klaus had made his appearance, and Elena needed her.

Alex jumped into her car and tried to call Elijah. Three times she rang him, but he didn’t answer his phone. Fear clouded her chest, and she felt like she was suffocating. Her mind filled with worry that maybe Klaus had killed him or hurt him. There was no doubt that Klaus wanted to break his curse and she didn’t think he would let anyone, not even his brother get in his way.

After getting Elijah’s voicemail again, she rang Mikael. He didn’t answer either. Alex threw her phone onto the passenger seat and screamed. Fucking originals couldn’t answer a damn phone! She tried to calm herself down, her magic could get out of hand when she was upset. She reached for her phone again after taking a few breaths and dialled James.

He answered. “Alex?”

She hadn’t spoken to him since she had ended things. Alex had called Sarah and had her relay information or requests. Until now, she had been too scared to ring him. “James, Klaus appeared at the bonfires. Elena was there with Bonnie and Elijah. Elijah chased him, and I can't get a hold of him or Mikael.”

“Okay, I’ll get Sarah to do a tracking spell. What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Find Elena and get her out of there. Back to my home, or Bonnie’s.”

“Okay,” he said. “I will message you when I find her.”

“Thank you,” Alex said.

There was a brief silence, and she could just picture James’ face. He would no doubt be pushing his own feelings down to help her, the woman who had broken his heart.

“Alex, no matter what has happened. I will always be here for you.” James sighed. “Be careful, okay.”

“I will.” Alex hung up and wiped the stray tear that appeared on her cheek. Things used to be simple. Kill vampires, that was all she had to do. Now she was jumbling an ex-boyfriend, a new romance, a sister, vampires, crazy witches and her own stupid emotions. This was just fucked!


	32. What Hurts Most

**What Hurts Most**

Alex stood near the town centre and searched the crowd for signs of anyone. The whole place was empty, the picnic tables, lit bonfires and half-eaten food were the only signs that anyone had minutes before been celebrating Founder’s Day. After Alex had spoken with James, she had called the Sherrif to evacuate the town. It had been challenging to convince Liz to get everyone out at the last second, but after telling her that the oldest vampires in existence was spotted in the town square, she stopped arguing.

When she had been let past the blocked off roads by one of the deputies, she found herself alone. James hadn’t contacted her about Elena, and the girls hadn’t reached out to her. Elijah and Mikael were also still radio silent. Alex had tried reaching out to sense anyone, but she could feel another witches magic, it was interfering with her own.

“Why are you hiding, Klaus?” she called out. “Are you scared?” Taunting a thousand-year-old vampire probably wasn’t the best idea she had ever had. But Klaus was a hunter, and no hunter could stand one of his prey taunting him.

“More like observing.” Klaus appeared in front of her and flashed a menacing grin. Seeing him in his actual body was odd. She had for a moment expected Alaric’s face to appear, but now she could look in the grey-blue eyes that rippled with desires. “It is easy to see why Elijah is so taken with you. You are certainly a sight to behold.” A small chuckle fell from his lips.

“Have you been stalking me?” Alex asked. She titled her head and tried to keep herself calm. The longer Klaus was focused on her, the longer James had to get Elena somewhere safe and the more time Elijah or Mikael to show up.

“Not you, per se. My brother has been avoiding me, and I was curious about what was keeping his attention. I’m not surprised that a beauty like you captured his eye.” Klaus smiled and held his hands behind his back. “And you are also a witch; Elijah has a tendency to fall for your kind.” He makes a disapproving sound with his mouth before his smile turns into a sinister grin. “But it never does end well.”

“My relationship with your brother has nothing to do with this.” Alex felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She also didn’t trust anything that came out of his mouth. Elijah had warned her that he enjoyed messing with people’s minds.

“That isn’t entirely true, love.” He winked and flashed forward. Before Alex could react, his hand was wrapped around her throat, and his other hand slid into her jacket pocket. He pulled her phone out and smiled. “Your sister has this nasty habit of slipping away from me. She seems to have all of these people willing to save her. Vampires, witches, humans.” Klaus squeezed her throat tighter. “And then you, her loving sister and powerful witch. You also mess everything up. And you killed my witches.” He growled and threw her across the square and into the trunk of a tree.

Alex cried out as her back impacted the wood. Nothing was broken, but she would have a nasty bruise.

“Do you think Elena would come running if it meant saving your life?” Klaus asked. He put Alex’s phone to his ear and smiled. “Hello love,” he said. “I am here, enjoying these bonfires with your big sis. I was just telling Alexandra that it would make things so much more enjoyable if you were to join us; otherwise, I’m going to reenact the Salem witch trials by burning your sister alive. Do you understand me?” Klaus face lit up in a bright smile. “Brilliant, see you soon.” Klaus hung up her phone and threw it towards her. “Looks like we will have some company.”

Alex glared at him and pushed herself up. Her whole body screamed out in pain, but she pushed through it and threw her magic at him. Her hand flew out in front of her and Klaus flew across the town square and into one of the benches, breaking it into pieces. “If you think,” Alex gasped in pain. “What I’m going to let you hurt Elena, then you are dead wrong.” With another wave of her arm, Klaus flew into a tree. Alex smiled as Klaus let out a groan.

“Alexandra!”

Relief filled Alex as she turned to Elijah. His arms wrapped around her, and she instantly faded into his touch.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Alex groaned. “Bastard threw me against the damn tree. My side is killing me.”

Elijah pulled her against him a little tighter and yelled, “You agreed that you wouldn’t hurt her.”

Alex looked up at him, confused. “What?” she asked.

“I said I wouldn’t kill her, big difference brother.” Klaus walked back towards them and sat down on the edge of the fountain in the centre of the square. “Besides, she gave just as good as she got.” Klaus tugged a piece of wood from the chair she had thrown him into out of his arm. “Shame.” Klaus looked at the hole in his shirt. “I like this shirt.”

“Niklaus, this what no part of our deal.” Elijah pulled Alex behind him and moved towards Klaus.

“Elijah, I was never one for your plans. Besides, I was enjoying myself. Now relax. Soon, Elena will join us, and we can all be on our way. Tomorrow is the full moon, and then I will give you what you asked, alright?” Klaus crossed his arms.

“Elijah? What is going on?” Alex reached out for Elijah’s arm and turned him towards her.

He looked down at her with heavy eyes and sighed. “I had to make a deal with Niklaus.”

Alex frowned. “What type of deal?”

“He—”

Klaus interrupted. “Elijah is doing the brotherly thing and is going to help me break my curse. For his assistance, I gave him my word that you would keep your life, even though you have been a massive pain, and I would reunite him with our family.” Klaus smiled and stood.

Alex shook her head. “Elijah, you wouldn’t, no. You said that…” Alex let go of Elijah’s hand and took a step back.

“Alexandra, I didn’t want to. But there is a way that this can work out. You will be safe and we—”

“No!” Alex shouted. Her magic reacted to the anger that flared inside her, and it threw both Elijah and Klaus away from her. “You lied to me.” Alex clenched her fists.

“Alexandra, please.” Elijah stood up and stepped towards her. His eyes were pleading for her to understand, to forgive him. But he was no better than everyone else who had lied to her.

“I trusted you, you promised to help me keep Elena safe. And now, you are going to let him kill her. Neither of you will get near her ever again, not while I’m still breathing,” yelled Alex.

“That breathing matter can be dealt with, love.” Klaus sniggered.

“Niklaus, please shut up.” Elijah snapped at him.

“Yes, please do shut up Niklaus. The adults don’t wish to listen to such an insolent child.”

Klaus spun around to face Mikael. His smug appearance faded, and fear lit up his face. “You!” Klaus growled.

“Me.” Mikael chuckled. “How fortunate that we were able to meet up in this…” Mikael took a second to observe his surroundings. “quaint little town.”

“I thought you were locked up in some tomb, rotting?” asked Klaus.

Mikael nodded. “I was. You can thank Miss Gilbert here for waking me up. She believed that we should be able to resolve our differences sooner or later.”

“You haven’t been able to kill me before, why do you think today will be any different?” Klaus held out his hands. “Give it your best shot, father.”

“So eager to die.”

“Not to die, to be rid of you so that I can become who I truly am.”

“And then what? Live alone for eternity with no one by your side. Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! You have no one loyalty, even Elijah has completely given up on you. He only stands by your side to protect the woman he loves and hopes that you will give him his siblings back.”

Hearing Mikael declare that Elijah loved her felt like someone stabbing her with a knife. If he loved her, he would never have betrayed her. She couldn’t stop from the tears building up in her eyes though, seeing how Elijah stood beside Klaus, both of them facing his father showed her that no matter how she felt and what he said, family was family.

“And what do you have? I don’t see anyone flocking to your side.” Klaus took a step towards Mikael.

Mikael smiled. “I don’t need loyalty, all I need is to find those who want you to die just as much as I do.”

A blur flew past Alex and smacked into Klaus’ back. Damon drove a stake through Klaus’ but missed his heart. Both vampires tumbled to the ground as Klaus cried out. Damon tried to grab the stake to push it into his heart but was thrown off of Klaus by Elijah.

Elijah reached to pull the stake from Klaus, but Alex used her magic to fling him away from everyone. She held him down and yelled, “Mikael, now!”

Mikael smiled and flashed beside Klaus. He grasped the stake and twisted it in Klaus’ gut. “I have been waiting a thousand years to do this.”

Klaus cried out and glared at him. “I will see you in hell.”

Mikael yanked the stake out of Klaus’ chest, and as he swung down his arm to kill him, he froze.

Alex turned to see Renee standing beside her car, the engine running and door opened. Her hand pointed towards Mikael, her magic freezing him in place. What was she doing? Alex let go of Elijah and yelled, “Renee! What are you doing?”

Klaus took advantage of Mikael’s frozen form and pulled the white oak stake from his hand. He plunged it into his father’s chest.

“No!” Alex cried.

Mikael burst into flames and his body crumbled to the ground. He was dead. The white oak stake was gone. Alex watched Mikael burn for a moment before turning to face Renee. “Why?” she screamed.

Renee smiled. “Just a taste of what turning your back on the Council looks like.” She slipped back into her car and drove off.

Alex couldn’t believe this; Mikael was dead, Elijah had betrayed her and Renee was showing her that this was only just the beginning. She found it hard to stay upright, Alex wanted to fall to her knees and cry, but she couldn’t. She wasn’t finished yet.

“Alex!” Elena’s voice called out, and she saw her sister running to her.

“Elena, no!”


	33. Bound

**Bound**

Elena ran past Mikael’s burning body and into Alex’s arms. Alex held her and couldn’t help the fear. Klaus had risen from where he had been on the ground, his wounds had already healed, and he was glaring at Alex and Elena. Elijah had made his way over and stopped so that he was in between them.

“Did you know about our father, Elijah?” Klaus asked.

Alex couldn’t see his face, but she saw how his shoulders turned stiff. “Yes,” said Elijah.

“And you didn’t think to tell me that he was in town?”

Elijah shrugged. “Slipped my mind.”

“And if my promise to spare your witch slipped my mind, what would you do?” Klaus marched towards them.

Elijah grabbed Klaus’ shirt and held him back. “Don’t touch her.”

The brother’s glared at one another, both of them deciding on their next course of action. Alex took their heated gaze as a moment to run. She grabbed Elena’s hand and yanked her to her feet. She pulled Elena away from Klaus in the direction of where she had left her car, but it was no use.

Klaus tore Elena’s grasp from hers and said, “A rather pathetic attempt, don’t you think?” Klaus chuckled and held Elena against his chest.

“Let me go.” Elena struggled against him.

“Calm down, Love. I’m not going to kill you, not yet anyway.” Klaus stroked her hair and smiled at Alex. “Now, back to my original intention.” He released Elena and shoved her onto the ground. “The reason I brought attention to myself today was so that I could speak with you, Alexandra.”

Alex took a deep breath. She needed to figure something out. “What?” she spat at him.

“I have an issue. Full moon tomorrow, I have my doppelganger, I have a vampire and a werewolf, all ready to go. What I am missing are the moonstone and a witch. Now…” Klaus clapped his hands together. “It is my understanding that you took the moonstone from Katerina before you barbequed her, so I will need you to fetch it. And I also require you to do the voodoo to break the curse since you killed both of my witches.”

Alex couldn’t stop the laugh before it slid out. It surprised her as much as it did Elena and Elijah, both of whom looked at her like she had lost it.

“Something funny?” asked Klaus.

Alex bit her lip and thought. Here she was, alone. Klaus wouldn’t risk Elena’s life at this very moment, he needed her. Desiccating him was the only option she had, but getting through Elijah would prove challenging. It was ridiculous and impossible to get out of this situation. And there was no way in hell she would help Klaus. “It is actually.” Alex shook her head and glared at him. “You can do whatever you want to me. I am not going to get that moonstone or help you break your curse.”

Klaus frowned. “I wouldn’t touch you,” he said. “I would make those around you suffer. Perhaps I could find your little brother, peel his skin off layer by layer and then feed it to you. Or maybe I’ll turn you into a vampire, you would be cut off from everything a witch likes you needs to stay sane. All of those connections to nature would disappear.” Klaus strolled towards her like they were having a normal conversation.

Alex felt sick listening to him, but he was close enough at this point that she could touch him, she could reach out and dig her nails in. She glanced at Elijah who was looking at her, his expression so muddled it was hard to read.

“So…what do you say?” Klaus leant in, his breath touched her face.

Alex stood her ground. “No.” She grasped his arm and dug her fingers into his wrist, her nails breaking the skin and finding the veins. Alex feels the power of her magic push into Klaus, and she starts to chant. To desiccate Klaus, she needed to stop a heart, why not her own.

Klaus cried out and dropped to his knees. “What are you doing?”

Alex grunted and smiled. “What is best for everyone.” Alex felt as her heart began to slow, her power was draining, and she felt herself struggling to hold it in place.

“Alexandra, stop.” Elijah sped over and caught her as her own legs gave way.

Alex kept her grip on Klaus’ wrist. She wouldn’t let him getaway.

Elijah grasped at her hand. “Alex, please. I can feel your heart slowly, stop.”

As her heart slowed, Alex felt herself relax against Elijah. He had come from nowhere and had muddled everything up for her. Her emotions had been thrown into chaos and for a short time, once she had sorted herself out, being around Elijah had been some of the best moments she had ever experienced.

Alex reached her free hand up, and she touched Elijah’s cheek. “I understand why you wanted your family back,” she said. “I would do anything for mine.”

Alex’s magic faded, and she couldn’t hold her eyes open, and she let the darkness consume her.

~

Alex felt warm. Wrapped in something soft and thick, she was content, so stay right where she was for as long as possible. She hadn’t imagined that the other side would be as warm and cosy as she felt right now. It was almost like she was back home, waking up in the morning. Alex could even smell coffee. Alex stretched and opened her eyes. She frowned at her surroundings and flinched when a hand touched her shoulder.

Sitting up, Alex looked into James’ eyes. They were filled with relief but hooded by dark circles. He sat beside her, a book in his lap and a smile forming on his face. “You’re awake, finally.”

“How?” asked Alex. She should be dead. Klaus should be desiccated, and she should be dead. Elijah couldn’t have healed her and James wouldn’t have had the time to start her heart again.

“The spell didn’t work.” James squeezed her hand.

“No, it had too.”

James shook his head.

If the spell had failed that meant that Klaus was alive and kicking and that meant Elena was still in danger. “Where is Elena?” Alex pushed the covers back. She tried to push herself out of bed but collapsed as she tried to stand, her legs unable to keep her up.

“Easy,” said James. “You are completely wiped out. You can’t push yourself.”

“I need to find Elena.”

“She is fine. Downstairs with Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Caroline.” James helped her stand and get back on the bed. “I managed to keep her safe from Klaus, for now.”

“What happened?” she asked again.

“I got there as your heart stopped. I quickly got to work and restarted your heart, but it didn’t need much. The desiccation spell had completely taken effect when your magic broke and so Klaus didn’t stay down for long. Once I was sure your heart was beating, Elijah put you in the car, I grabbed Elena and drove you both back here ASAP. I assumed that Elijah kept Klaus busy.” James shifted in his spot and closed the book he had.

Thinking about Elijah made the knife in her heart twist. She understood the love that you could hold for a family. Her whole purpose was to keep Elena, Jeremy and Jenna safe, and Elijah wanted the same thing. However, in his case, he had to turn against her to do that. Alex didn’t blame him, but it hurt. Seeing him pick Klaus hurt more than she ever thought possible.

Alex took a moment and laid back down on her pillows. She had no idea what to do. “How long was I asleep?” she asked.

“Thirteen hours. It’s 9 am. I’m surprised you woke up so soon.”

Alex squeezed her eyes shut. Could she be dreaming? Could her failure really be the other side tormenting her for her mistakes? Alex pinched her arm, and when nothing happened, she huffed. Even if it was all fake, the pinch would have done nothing.

“I received a call from Renee.”

Alex sat back up and glared at him.

“She said somethings that I find hard to believe.” James looked down at his book.

“Did she tell you that the Council syphons magic from witches, killing them to boost their own power?” Alex pushed the hair from her face. “Did she tell you that she threatened to do the same to me when I challenged the idea of it?”

James frowned. “She told me that you were in love with Elijah, and that is why you broke up with me?”

The words weren’t what she expected. How would Renee know her feelings? And in love with Elijah? She had told herself it was love, now she had no idea.

“Do you love him?” James pushed.

“Would it matter if I did?”

“Yes,” he said. “And not because I am jealous. And now because you are supposed to be a vampire-hunting witch who kills vampires not dates them. But because you told her before you told me.” James stood from the bed.

“I never told Renee,” said Alex. “I have no idea how she even knows.”

“Renee has been in town for a month.” James snapped.

“What?”

“She showed up a month ago and told me not to tell you. She said she was here to assess you for the Council, so I did the good soldier thing and kept my mouth shut.”

“Renee has been spying on me?” Alex gripped the sheets and screamed. “Of course she fucking has.” Renee knew she had been with Elijah, and no doubt knew that Elijah would eventually tell her the truth about all of it. The woman was more complicated than she had initially thought. “I’m sorry that I have kept so much from you.” Alex reached out and grabbed James’ hand. “Ever since I came back here, it all just went to shit.”

James sighed. “I’m not angry with you. I have always understood how complicated things can get for you. Especially here. Tell me the truth though, besides Elijah, have you kept anything else from me?”

Alex shook her head. “No, have you kept anything else from me? Besides the witch syphoning.”

James shook his head. “No. And I didn’t know about the syphoning. Well, I wasn’t a hundred per cent certain.”

“I wasn’t either, not until Renee flat out admitted it.” Alex sighed and rubbed her eyes. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. What you need to do though is rest.” James grabbed the blankets and pulled them up and over her.

“I can’t. The full moon is tonight, and if we don’t put Klaus down, then Elena is dead,” said Alex.

“I have an idea about that, but it’s the last resort.” James stood up and opened the book.

Alex reached out and took the book, the page was open to a binding spell.

“The spell binds two people together. If one of them dies, they will come back to life, and the other person will die in their place.”

“So the second person’s lifeforce is transferred to the first?” asked Alex.

“Yep. It’s a simple spell, but it could keep Elena alive.” James sat back down.

“Link me to her.”

James frowned. “No.”

“Yes. We are at the end. Link me to Elena. We can complete the damn ritual, Klaus will leave, and she can live in life in peace with him thinking she is dead. End of story.”

“If Elena dies, then you would die. How do you think Elena would feel about that?”

“I don’t care what Elena wants, I am doing this to keep her safe.”

“Alex—”

“No! What if it was Sarah’s life? What would you do?”

James sighed. “I would do the same.”

“Exactly, so bind me to her!”


	34. No Matter What

**No Matter What**

James had left Alex in her room with a promise to return soon to complete the binding spell, he needed to collect a few items and update Sarah. Alex had agreed to stay under the covers and rest, but she wasn’t able to fall back asleep. Her thoughts were racing, and she was scared about what was to come.

Alex knew that binding herself to Elena was a stupid idea; Elena would be furious with her when it was over, but Alex wouldn’t be here to feel her anger. Instead, she would watch from the other side as her sister would grieve her as she did their parents. Alex didn’t want to die. There were so many places she wanted to go, experiences magic all over the world, and she had hoped to have someone by her side when she did. Initially, Alex had pictures, James. His cheeky smile, the two of them would be casting spells and stealing each other’s food. But then along came Elijah, and after such a short time Alex could see them dancing on the streets to the jazz music in New Orleans, or Elijah taking her through history as they walked along streets in Rome. But it wouldn’t happen now, there was no future for her.

The hardest part was knowing that Elena wouldn’t want this. She was so selfless and would never want anyone to sacrifice themselves to save her life. Alex knew she would have to keep this from her because Elena would do all that she could to change Alex’s mind, but that couldn’t happen. Elena needed to live, graduate high school, go to college and live her life, and then one day, she would die of old age with her grandkids and great-grandkids around her. And if getting Elena to that point meant lying to her again, then Alex decided that she had too.

Alex looked down at her phone and thought about what was to come. Klaus was determined to break his curse that night, and he had everything but the moonstone. The last time Alex had seen it was when James had pulled it from Katherine’s pocket, and he had sent it off to the Council. They needed the moonstone to break the curse, and since Alex no longer trusted the Council or Renee, the moonstone could be anywhere. If Klaus wasn’t given the moonstone, Alex feared what he would do. Jeremy and Jenna were hopefully still safe, Robert was still supposedly keeping them safe. He may still work for the Council, but he was always close with James. But all of those even with them, Elena’s friends, the people who live in Mystic Falls, all of them were targets for Klaus’ rage if he didn’t get what he wanted.

Opening her phone, Alex brought up Renee’s number. Alex needed the moonstone, and there was only one way to get it. Alex dialled and brought her phone up to her ear.

It rang twice before Renee answered. “I’m surprised you're awake so soon. Desiccation spells take a lot out of you, especially when you stop your own heart. I didn’t see that coming, by the way, bravo. Too bad you screwed it all up.” Her voice was smug, and it rubbed Alex the wrong way.

Alex took a breath to keep herself calm before she responded. “I have decided to work with you.” Her voice was steady and calm, Renee needed to believe her. “I can’t stop Klaus without your help.”

Renee chuckled. “How wonderful to hear? What do you need?”

“The moonstone.” Alex bit her lip and waited. She expected Renee to say no or that it would take time.

Instead, she said, “Alright. I’m at the falls, meet me here in an hour, and it is all yours.”

“Ok, see you then.” Alex dropped the phone and dropped onto her pillows.

“Working with the Council again?” Elijah’s voice surprised her.

Alex sat back up and frowned at him as he stood in her doorway. He was dressed perfectly as always, but his face wasn’t stone. His face was mixed with regret and fear.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

Elijah pushed off the door frame he had been leaning on and crossed the room. He sat down on the edge of her bed. “I needed to make sure you were okay.”

Alex wanted to reach out and touch him, to have him wrap his arms around her and let herself just fade into him. “Why?” she asked. Alex’s feelings of betrayal were still raw, but after deciding on what was to come, she couldn’t be angry with him, not anymore.

“I made a mistake,” he said. “I never wanted to hurt you, my only goal was to keep you safe. Instead, what I did lead to you almost dying.”

Alex pulled her knees up to her chest and said, “I can understand why you wanted to save your family, but why didn’t you just tell me. We could have found a way to help them.”

Elijah frowned. “Niklaus has powerful witches keeping them hidden.”

“How is he even keeping them locked up?” Alex asked.

“Niklaus possesses powerful daggers that when dipped into the ash of a white oak tree will desiccate any original vampire. It isn’t a permanent death if the dagger is removed then we will wake up, but it allows Niklaus to keep us in line.”

“That’s horrible.” Alex pictured Elijah lying in a coffin with a dagger sticking out of his chest, and it chilled her. Who could do that to their own family?

“Yes. I am the only one who is not currently being stored in a coffin; however, I do believe that when Niklaus promised to reunite me with my siblings, he has every intention of putting me in my very own box.” Elijah rubbed his hands over his face and let out a heavy sigh.

Alex couldn’t stop herself from reaching out any longer. She grabbed Elijah’s hand and held it in between both of hers. She kissed his knuckles and said, “I won’t let him.” If Alex needed to also find a way to kill Klaus during the ritual, then she would, there had to be a way. If Klaus was dead, then James could help Elijah locate his siblings without having to worry about Klaus stabbing Elijah.

“I don’t know what else we can do?” Elijah moved his hand and intertwined his finger’s with Alex’s. He shifted closer to her and slowly brought his other hand up to push the hair from her eyes before tucking it behind her ear.

“We are going to break the curse,” said Alex.

Elijah paused his movements. “Excuse you?” He looked at her, confused.

“Klaus will be weakened when we break the curse. He will have no choice but to shift into a wolf, he will have to suffer every single bone in his body breaking. At that point, he would be no stronger than your average wolf,” explained Alex.

“So while he is shifting I could kill him,” asked Elijah.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, or we could desiccate him. Depending on what you want.” Alex still wanted to help Elijah. No matter how evil Klaus was, he was Elijah’s brother, and if he couldn’t kill him, then she was happy to lock him up in a box until well after Elena had lived her life.

“I don’t know what I want to do with him. There are moments when he is my little brother and then times like yesterday when he is nothing but his monster, void of anything human.” Elijah shifted even closer to Alex.

Alex lifted her legs and placed them over his knee and let him pull her flush against him. His arms wrapped around her, and she relaxed into his embrace. It was warm, comforting and loving. Alex knew that this was where she wanted to be more than anything else, in Elijah’s arms. She loved him completely. No matter what had happened, if she was going to die tomorrow, then she wasn’t going to let her anger control everything. “I love you,” said Alex. She nuzzled her face against his chest and placed a kiss against the bottom of his chin. “And I forgive you.”

Elijah shifted and slid his hands into her hair and brought her face to his. He kissed her softly, their lips moving slowly, a small hum vibrated from Alex’s throat. Elijah’s grip tightened, and he pulled on slightly. “I love you too.”

Alex’s heart fluttered, and she pulled him back in for another kiss. Their time together had been so short, but her whole body wanted him more than anything else, her heart and mind both cried out for him, and she knew that no one could ever compare to him. She wanted him completely.

Alex slid her hands up under Elijah’s jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. Elijah pulled it off and threw it to the floor. Alex grasped at his tie as Elijah slid his hands up her waist and under her tank top.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Alex nodded. “I have never wanted something so much in my life, never wanted someone.” She yanked off his tie and tugged his shirt open, popping off the buttons.

“You are lucky that I have plenty of shirts,” Elijah teased.

Alex smiled. “If you wore t-shirts it wouldn’t be an issue.”

Elijah kissed her hand and pulled his ruined shirt off his shoulders, he continued to push up Alex’s top and paused as his hands reached her breasts.

Alex pulled back from his lips to pull the top off completely. She cupped the back of Elijah’s neck and climbed onto his lap, her legs straddling him. Grasping at the ends of his hair and she rubbed her body against his and felt his cock harden beneath her.

Elijah moaned at her movement and reached around to unclip her bra. With her breasts bare, he pulled his lips down her neck and nibbled on her nipple before taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Alex cried out and dug her fingers into his shoulder blade. Elijah hooked one hand into her PJ shorts and underwear and tugged them down. With her on his lap, he couldn’t pull them off, so he quickly flipped them over and laid Alex on her back and yanked her pants down. He admired her naked body and smiled at the cheeky smirk on her face.

“Only fare if I get to stare at you too,” she said.

Elijah nodded and removed his pants and underwear. He sped back onto the bed and knelt over her, he kissed her hard, pushed his hard cock against her bare folds.

Alex gasped into the kiss and reached between them to wrap her fingers around him. She wanted to please him, to wrap her mouth around him and swallow him whole. Alex also wanted him to fill her with his tongue and lick her clean, but she needed him, needed him buried inside of her, filling her to the brim. “Please,” she begged.

Elijah cupped the back of one leg and pulled it around his waist, spreading her legs open so that he could slide his cock teasingly along her folds again. “So wet,” he whispered. Kissing down her chest, he found her breast against and nibbled on her nipple. “I want to taste you,” he said.

Alex whimpered, she wanted it too, but she needed his cock more. “Later,” she gasped, only managing few words as his tongue danced along her skin. “I need you inside me.”

Elijah smiled against her skin and kissed back up to her throat. “Anything you desire.” With a firm thrust, Elijah thrust himself into her folds.

Alex cried out and dug her heel into his ass to push him as far in until he bottomed out.

Elijah only paused for a moment before he kissed her again before pulling out and thrusting back it. His thrusts were firm and deep, and with every movement, Alex could feel her stomach tighten, and a tingling sensation pushed its way through her stomach and down her legs.

Having Elijah inside, he was like nothing she had felt before. He seemed to fit perfectly, he knew exactly how to push into her and touch every single inch of her. Alex’s body felt like it was on fire, and she only wanted more.

“Elijah, harder.” Alex pulled his head from her neck and kissed him. Her lips, desperate to taste him.

“You are so amazing,” he said. “I love you.” He nibbled her lip, and his thrust increased in speed.

“I love you! Yes!” Alex cried and felt the build in her stomach exploded. “Fuck, Elijah.” She cried his name as her orgasm washed over her and sent tingles all over her body.

Elijah thrust into her a few more times before he followed her over the edge, moaning her name against her mouth as he reclaimed her bruised lips again.

They laid there together, limbs tangled, Elijah still buried inside her. His face was nestled in her throat, and Alex ran her fingers lazily along his arms. Alex smiled and nudged Elijah’s face with her nose.

“You are amazing.” Elijah lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Alex traced a finger across her cheek. “I love you.”

Elijah smiled brightly. “So you have told me, a few times now.”

Alex shrugged. “I like saying it.”

“Good.” Elijah kissed her lips. “Because I want to hear that from you for a very long time, no matter what."

Alex's heart skipped a beat. A long time. It hurt to think that they only had today, but Alex was glad that she got this moment. Even if it was short.


	35. Traitor

**Traitor**

Alex had laid curled up in Elijah’s embrace until he drifted to sleep. Staring down at his face, she smiled. His look had never been so relaxed, his tendency to frown would have left him with fine wrinkles if he was still human. Alex placed a kiss on his shoulder before she pulled away and as quietly as she could, pulled out some jeans, shirt and jacket from her closest. She needed to meet up with Renee at the falls to get the moonstone, she didn’t have time to waste.

Her feet hit the floor, and she frowned when she couldn’t see her bag. It was probably still in her car in the town centre where she had left it.

“What are you doing up?” Alex turned to see Elena, she was dressed in her PJ’s and was holding a coffee cup.

“I need to get something from my car,” she said. It was a lie, but she couldn’t tell Elena about her plan. Not yet. There was no need to tell her she would need to temporarily die unless they had everything.

“And you figured you were just going to go by yourself?” asked Elena.

Alex nodded. “Yeah.”

“I don’t think so.” Elena moved to block the front door. “You almost died, and Klaus is still out there somewhere.”

Alex frowned. “I’m not a child, and I am older than you.”

“I don’t care, you are my sister and I will keep you safe.”

Alex sighed and sat down on the bottom step. “I’m the one who is supposed to be keeping you safe.”

Elena smiled softly and stepped away from the door to kneel down in front of her. “You have been, but we are family, and family takes care of one another.” Elena placed her hands onto Alex’s, she said, “Not everything is up to you.”

Alex wanted to agree, but she couldn’t. No one else could do what she needed to do. Link her life to Elena’s, put Elena through the torment of being killed by that psycho, find a way to stop Klaus and then die so that Elena could live. There wasn’t anyone else to do that.

“Besides, a certain vampire probably doesn’t wish to wake up alone. Not after what I just listened too, anyway.” Elena smirked and picked her coffee back up.

Alex blushed. “Oh shit.” She had utterly forgotten Elena was here and had no doubt heard the whole thing, she hadn’t exactly been concerned about anyone else.

Elena giggled. “Sounds like you enjoyed yourself.”

Alex smacked her arm playfully. “Shut up.”

Elena shrugged. “I have never caught you like this before, I am going to milk it for all its worth.”

Alex sighed but smiled. Standing back up, she said, “Just you wait, one day, it will be the other way round.”

Elena just smiled and sipped her coffee.

Alex still needed to get to the falls. Elijah didn’t drive so he wouldn’t have a car, but Elena’s was sitting out the front. It didn’t look like Elena was going to budge, so she had to distract her. Alex followed Elena into the kitchen and pulled out her phone to text Bonnie. She kept it simple. She wrote: _Long story, but I need you to call Elena and get her to go upstairs so I can sneak out of the house. Will explain later._

There was no reply, but thirty seconds later, Elena’s phone rang. “Hey, Bon, what’s up?”

Alex kept her smile buried and simply waited. She let her eyes move across the room and spotted Elena’s keys hanging from her purse.

“I think it's in my room, let me check.” Elena put her coffee down and headed upstairs.

Alex smiled and snatched Elena’s keys. Her sister would be angry, but it was all for her. Making a dash for it, Alex made it down the drive and into Elena’s car before Elena could notice. As she pulled away from the curb, she gasped as Elijah appeared beside her, dress in only his slacks and button-up.

“Where are you running off too?” he asked.

Alex frowned at him. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“My apologies, wouldn’t have been necessary if you had woken me up.”

Alex looked him up and down and smirked. His dishevelled appearance brought but the feeling of every touch that had lit her on fire not even an hour ago, it was tempting to head back upstairs for round two. There wasn’t time for that though. “I’m sorry,” she said. “But I had stuff to do.”

Elijah frowned. “Stuff?”

Alex nodded dumbly. “Yep.”

“Alex! What are you doing?” Elena’s voice screamed at her from the porch. She left off and came running towards her.

Alex huffed. She had planned to do this alone, but while Elijah could protect himself, Elena couldn’t. “Fuck it,” she said and slammed on the accelerator.

Elijah frowned. “Alex, what are you doing?”

“I am going to get the moonstone,” she said.

“And why does that require you sneaking off?” he asked.

“Renee has it. I’m meeting her at the falls to get it. And I knew you wouldn’t like it and I haven’t told Elena that she is going to have to die in order for me to save her, so sneaking out felt like the best option.” Alex clenched the steering wheel. She didn’t know how he would react, what she did know was that Renee wouldn’t be happy if she showed up with him. Somehow, Alex would need to convince him to wait in the car.

“You are correct, after what we discussed I had hoped that you would serve ties with the Council.”

“I want to. Believe me. Nothing would be better than being completely cut off from them, except they have something I need to stop you brother. Also, Renee and I had a chat yesterday about all of it, and she told me that if I did _reject_ them that she would kill me, and if you didn’t notice her yesterday, she showed me what it was like working against them. If it hadn’t been for her, Klaus would be dead by now.” Alex’s grip of the wheel tightened, and her knuckles turned white. “I hate the bitch. I don’t want to go to her and ask for something, but without it, everything is fucked for good.”

Elijah reached across and pulled one of her hands from the wheel. He kissed her knuckles. “I’m not going to fight you on this. Whatever you need me to do, no matter what, I will help you.”

Alex offered a tight smile. “Thank you. First thing, you need to wait in the car while I talk with Renee.”

Elijah’s expression dropped. “No.”

“You just said you would do as I ask.”

“No, I said I would help, and letting you face off with this witch when you are still weak isn’t going to happen.” Elijah dropped her hand.

Alex said, “Yes, it is. Renee hates vampires, more than anyone else I’ve ever met. If she senses you with me, she will know that I lied about wanting to stick with them.”

“Isn’t there a way to get around the way you witches can sense us?” he asked.

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. Never looked into it.” She reached for his hands and squeezed them. “I will be fine. Simply exchange. After we have dealt with your brother, you can help me kill the lot of them, okay. No sitting on the sidelines.”

Elijah frowned. “I don’t like it.”

“I know, but please.”

The rest of the drive out to the falls was silent. Alex knew she would arrive late due to the few road bumps, but she had hoped Renee wouldn’t have run off just yet. Elijah had tried once more to convince her to let him come, but with a firm kiss and a pointed stare, Alex had left him with the car and marched to the falls.

The area was quiet. Not surprising, the falls were a good spot for the locals, but on a Saturday morning when it was overcast with a possibility of rain, no one would be coming out here.

Alex didn’t spot Renee at first, but she could feel her. The witch was cloaking herself, but Alex would know her magic anywhere. The hum of her power had once been a comfort, now it scared her.

“Bringing the vampire wasn’t your best idea.” Renee appeared across the field, arms behind her back.

Alex clenched her jaw. Renee had been watching her. She needed to be careful about what she said. “I’m using him to get Klaus, that’s all. He is protecting his own interests.”

Renee tilted her head. Her face void of any readable emotion. “Is that so, well then.” She walked towards Alex. “No need to keep you out here, this all you needed?” She held out the moonstone.

Alex nodded.

“Planning on breaking the curse?” she asked.

Alex nodded.

“The whole point was to avoid him breaking the curse.” Renee frowned.

Alex cleared her throat. “I am going to break the curse, and while he is weak, Elijah is going to kill him.”

Renee smirked. “Clever. Using your body to get a vampire to do the job for you. Not something I would ever think you would do.”

Alex’s stomach rolled. “What do you mean?”

Renee walked closer. “Your little display this morning. Telling him that you loved him, fucking him. All very convincing, almost too convincing.” Her face slid back into its unreadable state. “How did his touch not disgust you? I would hate myself if I let a thing like that touch me in any way.”

Alex bit her cheek. Renee was trying to mess with her. Make her doubt herself, and while she knew that, it was hard not to feel like a traitor. Even after everything that had happened, what the Council had done, she had been taught to know one thing. Vampires were the monsters of this world, and those that consorted with them were even worse. That had been drilled into her for five years, and while she now knew different, that value, that belief thumped inside of her. “It is a struggle.” Alex managed to get the words out, and it was probably the first thing she had said to Renee that wasn’t a lie. She knew she loved Elijah, and the fact that this would be her last day meant she wasn’t going to spend it fighting against her feelings, no matter what.

“Your grandmother was like that.” Renee slipped her hands and the moonstone into her pockets.

“What?” Alex looked at her, confused.

“Nadia, she was a mentor. Did I ever tell you that?” Renee smirked.

“No.”

“She taught me so much, and I thought of her like my own mother. Up until the day she turned her back on all of us and declared herself our enemy.” Renee threw her head back and laughed. “I had never hated someone so much in my life. And the day I drained her magic from her and absorbed it into myself, I realised that your whole family are a bunch of traitors.” Renee’s face twisted into a horrid glare.

Alex felt sick. Elijah had never told her how her grandmother had died. Knowing that Renee was responsible for it made her feel like she had betrayed her family. She had let the woman who had killed her grandmother guide her. Alex had considered her a friend, a second mum.

Miranda Gilbert was her mum, had raised her and given her a home since her birth mum had died. But Renee had understood her magic, helped her become the witch she was. The bond she had believed that they had was nothing but lies.

“Did you kill Prudence too?” Alex asked. Her birth mum had been on the run from someone when she had died, her mum had told her that much. And her birth dad had also been killed. Had the Council tried to wipe out her whole family?

Renee’s glare distorted and warped into a grin. “I killed your whole family, all except you. Somehow you slipped through the cracks.”

Alex clenched her fists. “Why not kill me when you found me?”

“You were so oblivious to it all that the Council thought we could train you. Fix your families ridiculous beliefs and bring you back into the fold. It would have worked except you were so caught up with the doppelganger. Should have sent Klaus the details of her location sooner.”

“You told Klaus?” Alex yelled.

“Not me directly, but the information was passed on. The Council thought it was time for you to cut ties completely and make sure that you were fully committed to the team. Seems like you messed that all up, so the Council have given me the go-ahead to kill you.” Renee shrugged her arms and sighed. “So, let’s make this simple.”

Alex was in disbelief. The Council had sent Klaus here to kill Elena to test her. If things had gotten so complicated with Elijah, then she would have no doubt dealt with Klaus and left Mystic Falls for good. Elena had been the only reason that she had never completely let them go. She loved Jeremy too, but it was Elena whom she had wanted so desperately to keep safe.

But no matter what she had done, Renee had killed her family. No doubt she would let Elena die but also Jeremy and Jenna would be collateral damage if she let Renee kill her. No, Alex wasn’t going to let her get away with this.

“Just stand still, and this will be over quickly.” Renee walked over and reached out to grasp her arm.

Alex pulled up her arms and said, “I don’t think so.”


	36. Witch vs Witch

**Witch vs Witch**

Alex used her magic to throw Renee across the clearing.

Renee landed on the ground hard and rolled a small distance. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and laughed. “Oh wow, is that all you’ve got.” Renee stood and dusted herself off. “I was going to make this painless, but I’m all down to do it the hard way.” Renee brought her hand and pushed Alex.

Alex felt the force of magic hit her gut, and it forced her to the ground. She was winded from the blast but didn’t let it keep her down. Back on her feet as quickly as she could, she charged at Renee. While magic could be fort over a long distance, Alex knew that Renee was stronger than her magically. Physically though, Alex had the upper hand. If she could get close to Renee, she may be able to overpower her.

Alex dropped to her knees and kicked out her leg to knock Renee over.

Renee fell but caught herself and sent Alex flying off towards a tree.

Alex hit the tree and cried out as pain shot through her back.

“Come on, Alex. This is too easy,” Renee smirked and wiggled her finger at her.

Alex huffed and pushed herself up to stand. She used her magic to pick Renee off the ground and slam her down; the move was enough of a surprise that while it didn’t stop Renee from slowing her descent, it allowed Alex to charge her again and bring her fist forward to connect it with Renee’s jaw. She brought her other fist around quickly, following the first, and hit Renee in the gut and sent her flying back.

Alex went to bring her foot forward to kick her, but Renee brought up her hand and said, “ _Rigescunt indutae._ ”

Alex’s body froze mid-kick, frozen by Renee.

Renee smirked and picked herself back up and wiped the drop of blood that had slid down her chin from her split lip. “Clever, hand to hand, never was my speciality. I taught you well.” Renee reached out and placed her hand on Alex’s cheek.

Alex couldn’t move anything, she was fighting against the spell, but Renee was focused entirely on her. This was it.

“I really am sad that this didn’t work out. You were the daughter I never had.” Renee’s face darkened, and she placed her second hand on Alex’s other cheek. “Goodbye, Alex.” Her grip tightened. “ _Potentia ex duabus, una facti sunt mihi. Potentia ex duabus, una facti sunt mihi._ ”

A heat flared against Alex’s cheeks, and she felt her magic being pulled out of her. She tried to resist, even her magic was trying to pull away from the force that was dragging it out of her. Alex’s whole body began to ache, and her knees collapsed under her as the freezing spell faded as Renee focused solely on draining her magic.

“No! Alexandra!” Elijah’s voice rang out from behind Alex.

She wanted to yell at him to run, but she couldn’t find her voice.

Renee looked up and glared at him. “Vampire, come to save precious blood bag.” Renee let out a gasp and let her head fall back. “So much power. With your magic added to your grandmother’s and mine, I will be the most powerful witch of all time.” A cackle fell from her mouth. She reached out with one hand, and Elijah’s body flew towards Renee. He connected with her hand, and she wrapped her hand around his throat. “You are nothing but a parasite, one that I will gladly remove from existence.”

Elijah gasped in pain.

Alex’s eyes flickered to him, and she saw his skin begin to lighten. Dark veins spread from where Renee’s handheld him around his throat. Alex realised that Renee was desiccating him.

Alex couldn’t let this happen. Elena needed her so that she could live. Elijah couldn’t die because he cared for her. No! Renee couldn’t win. She pushed her body to respond, her heavy arms reached up and grasped Renee’s wrists. With a deep breath, she let out a scream and cried, “ _Contrarium!_ ” Her magic flared, and a powerful boost shot through her. Magic flowed into her and her body flared with a strength she had never felt before.

Renee cried out and dropped to her knees, so she was eye level with Alex. Pain flooded her eyes, and she tried to pull her hands away, but Alex kept her grip firm.

The magic was drained from Renee and into Alex. First Alex’s magic and then her grandmother’s, Alex could feel the warmth of an intimate connection as her grandmother’s power. Her grandmother’s magic was intense and exhilarating. Then she felt Renee’s magic, it was raw and untamed, and it felt just as thrilling as it filled her. Alex didn’t want to be like Renee though, she didn’t want to drain witches. Alex pulled away and broken skin contact with Renee, she stumbled back and fell onto her back.

Alex took a deep breath and felt her power flare inside her. Having two witches magic in her was a rush, she felt incredible. Alex sat up and looked at Renee and Elijah. Both of them were lying on the ground, unconscious. Alex pulled herself over and pushed Elijah onto his back. His skin was white, but the black lines of desiccation were receding. Renee had almost killed him, but Alex had been quick enough.

Elijah groaned and opened his eyes.

Alex smiled and grasped his face. “You idiot, why did you do that?”

Elijah lifted his hand to cup her cheek as he sat up. “I heard you scream, I couldn’t lose you.”

Alex bit down on her lip. “And I can’t lose you.” She stroked his cheek and leant down to kiss him. It was loving, caressing and full of gratitude. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and nibble on it softly before pulling back.

Elijah’s eyes were dark, and the veins of his hunger were showing. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Alex shook her head. “It’s okay, you need blood.” She pushed up the sleeve of her shirt and held her wrist out to him. “Take some.”

He hesitated but grasped her wrist. “Are you sure?”

Alex wanted to laugh. Never had she ever considered that she would be okay with giving a vampire her blood, especially directly from her wrist, but she was. And it was because she loved him, and she was okay with that too. “Yes, now drink.”

Elijah kissed her wrist before biting down. The initial bite stung, but the sensation of Elijah’s tongue running along her wrist and how his free hand slid around her waist to pull her closer, making it almost pleasurable. Alex let a hum slip out, and she leant her head down to rest it on his shoulder.

After a few moments, Elijah released her wrists and licked off any blood that had spilt. He bit his own lip to slid it across her wrist to heal the punctures, before once more wiping it clean. Elijah looked up at her with a loving smile and pulled her into another short kiss. “Thank you,” he said.

Alex ran her fingers through his hair and nodded. “Any time.”

“You two disgust me.” Renee hissed at them.

Alex frowned and looked past Elijah to see Renee pushing herself up. Her skin was pale, and her whole body shook. No doubt, she was suffering from the draining of the power that she had stolen; she was weak but still dangerous.

“And how does it feel, stealing magic?” Renee asked. “Such a rush isn’t it.” A low chuckle slid out. “And now that you have had a taste, you will want more and more.”

Alex frowned and stood up so that she was standing over Renee. “I am not like you. I took what was rightfully mine and what you stole from Nadia. And I will never take magic from a witch, no matter how terrible they are. If anything is against nature, it is syphoning another witches magic. You and the Council are the monsters in this world.”

Renee shrugged. “And what are you going to do about it?” Renee pushed herself up to stand, she stumbled but managed to keep herself up. “You will have to kill us to stop us because we won’t stop. I will find someone else’s magic to steal, maybe the Bennett witches power, they are meant to be incredibly strong.” Another chuckle. “I will take what I want, and then I will make sure to drain you of every last spec, but not before I make sure that you watch every single person you care about die a slow and painful death.”

Alex reacted before she, even though about it. Her anger flared, and her magic responded. Renee was flung through the air, and she impacted the tree hard enough for a loud crack to echo through the clearing. Her body slumped at the bottom of the tree.

Alex flinched at the realisation of what she had just done. “I…I um…” Alex didn’t know what to say. She glanced at Elijah, who had stood up and was staring at Renee’s still body. “I didn’t mean too.”

Elijah reached out to touch her shoulder, and she flinched at his touch. “Hey, it’s okay.” He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

“I killed her.” Alex buried her face into Elijah’s chest. That was another witch, she had killed another witch. And this time it wasn’t just a consequence of fighting in an enclosed space. She had lashed out like an untrained teenager, and her magic had sent Renee into the tree hard enough to kill her. She was a murderer.

“I know that you don’t think this, but if you hadn’t killed her, she would have killed you. Maybe not today, but one day.” Elijah placed a kiss on her head.

“It makes me no better than her,” said Alex.

Elijah shook his head. “No, you are better than her because you would never have done it out of a desire for power. You are protecting the ones that you love.” He pulled her head up to look at him. “Alexandra Gilbert, you are one of the strongest and loving people I have ever met, and in the short amount of time we have known each other, you have managed to show me how family show really treat each other, what loving someone feels like, and what it feels like to be loved. And you have also shown me that no matter what I have done, I can be better. Just like you.”

Alex felt tears prick at her eyes, and she gasped at the hands-on her face. “I love you,” she said.

Elijah smiled and leant down to kiss her again. “I love you too.”

The two of them remain in the clearing for a little longer. Once Alex had managed to pull herself together, she used her magic to burn Renee’s body once she had collected the moonstone before they headed back to the Gilbert house.

Once in the car, Alex checked her phone and found two messages from James and ten missed phone calls from Elena. Alex felt bad for running off on them, but she could what they needed. With the moonstone in hand, she was going to have to get Elijah to get Klaus to meet them, and somehow explain everything to Elena. The first battle of the day had been won, but there was a lot more to do.


	37. Preparations

**Preparations**

James was waiting for Alex and Elijah on the front porch as they pulled up out front. He was sitting on the steps with a book in his lap and a frown on his face. Alex sat in the car and glanced at him for a moment.

“Are you okay?” asked Elijah.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, just don’t mention Renee. I want a chance to talk to James about what has happened. But it will need to wait until later.”

Elijah nodded.

They climbed out of the car, and Alex couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips when Elijah sped around to stand beside her and take her hand into his. They strolled up the path and James glanced up at them; Alex expected him to comment on their intertwined hands, but he offered them a smile.

He said, “Elena is not happy with you.”

Alex sighed. “Yeah, I may have run off to pick up this.” She pulled the moonstone from her pocket to show him.

James snapped his book shut and stood up. “Renee just gave it to you?”

Alex bit her tongue. This was not a conversation she wanted to have, but she didn’t have a good excuse.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” said Elijah. He kissed Alex on the side of the head and stepped inside.

“What happened?” asked James.

Alex sat down on the steps beside him. “Yesterday, before everything with Klaus, I confronted Renee about the fact that the Council has been killing witches by syphoning their magic.”

James didn’t react.

Alex wasn’t sure if he was taking in the information, or if he already knew that it had been going on; when she had mentioned it that morning he had never given her a proper response, they had been distracted by other things. She could never imagine that James would be okay with something like that. “I accused Renee, and she didn’t deny it, she gave me a choice, and I chose to not side with the Council. However, we gave the moonstone to her so that it would be safe from Klaus.”

“Are you going to break the curse?” he asked.

Alex nodded. “You will link me to Elena, I will break the curse, and when Klaus is weak, Elijah, and I will take care of him. Once that is dealt with, Elena will wake up and I will…” She couldn’t say it. Alex didn’t want to die, but it was the only way she could keep Elena say.

“There has to be another way,” he said.

Alex reached over and placed her hand on top of his. “We tried, but there isn’t time to find another way. I can’t let her die.”

James wrapped his hand around hers. “I know. And I didn’t know about the syphoning.”

Alex sighed. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“I can’t believe that they are killing witches.” James shook his head. “It’s…”

“Horrifying.” Alex cleared her throat.

“Where is Renee now?” James asked.

Alex let go of James’ hand and stood up. She wasn’t sure how to explain. “She’s dead.” Alex looked at the ground, she couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Elijah killed her, that’s surprising.” James frowned.

Alex shook her head. “Elijah didn’t kill her.” She glanced up and saw the look forming on James’ face. The realisation flashed, and he shot up.

“You?” He was shocked.

“She tried to syphon my magic. I managed to reverse it and ended up syphoning not just my own but my grandmother’s magic too.”

James’ expression darkened.

“I didn’t take Renee’s,” she said quickly. “I stopped. But she threatened everyone, and like an untrained child, my magic lashed out and before I could do anything she was dead.” Alex was scared to look at James again. She knew she was no better than Renee, but she hoped that he would understand.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair and tugged at the roots.

James stepped up behind her and stopped her from tugging. He said, “It’s okay.”

She shook her head. “But it’s not. Renee is the second witch I’ve killed, I’m no better.”

He frowned. “Yes, you are. Renee lied to both of us about everything. She has no doubt killed countless innocent witches, and if she absorbed too much magic, it could have driven her insane.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“If a witch, who isn’t naturally gifted with syphoning abilities, has a limit to how much magic they can take. The original spell designed to syphon magic was to give witches a temporary boost of power, with the intention that the witch would return the magic when they no longer needed it. However, those who have abused the spell, like Renee probably did, can overload themselves with too much magic, and it can drive them insane,” explained James. “Renee would have kept trying to steal your magic if you hadn’t killed her.”

Alex hated that James’ explanation made her feel better. Nothing should allow her to feel justification for taking a life. What she needed was to distract herself, focus on Elena and the ritual. Alex stepped out of James’ grip and said, “Did you get everything for the binding?”

James frowned. She could tell he didn’t like her changing the subject. But he nodded, and said, “Yes. I even had Elena provide us with some blood.”

Alex frowned at him.

“I told her we needed it for a protection spell, she doesn’t know about the linking aspect.”

Alex sighed and nodded. “Let’s do this then.”

James grabbed the book he had been reading and asked, “Are you sure?”

Alex huffed. “No, but I have to keep Elena safe.”

James nodded, and they headed inside.

The spell took no longer than ten minutes. Alex spent a few minutes apologises to Elena, before slipping upstairs to her room with James. They spread out the candles and sat across from one another with a plate in the centre. Alex watched and allowed James to complete the spell. He had taken a small vile of her blood and Elena’s blood, poured each vile of blood on either side of the dish. James closed his eyes, and he began to chant, the candles around them burst to life, and the blood began to creep towards the centre. The blood merged and mixed together, creating the bond. Alex felt the burst of magic as the spellbound her and Elena together and sighed with relief as James opened his eyes.

Alex didn’t feel any different, she couldn’t sense Elena anymore than usual, and that was good. If she had been able to sense the link, then Elena may have been able too as well. Keeping the bound now between them from her was crucial, she would never agree to anything if she knew Alex would end up dying in her place.

“What are you going to tell Elena?” asked James.

Alex knew she had to explain the plan. She would need to convince Elena to keep it all from everyone else, including Stefan and Bonnie. No one except herself, James, Elena and Elijah could know what was going to happen. “I have no idea,” she said.

Alex made her way downstairs and couldn’t help but smile at the scene before her. Similar to the other day, Elijah was in the kitchen cutting up ingredients, but instead of Alex beside him, it was Elena. Elena’s face was bright, and a genuine smile graced it. Elijah too had a warm grin, and he appeared to be eating pieces of whatever he was cutting up.

Seeing two of the most important people in her life before her, doing something so incredibly normal was a breath of normality. Ever since things had become so complicated, the _normal_ life that she had never really considered having appealed to her more than ever. And even though she was a witch and Elijah a vampire, they could see do what normal couples did. Go on dates, have lazy Sunday mornings, have dinner with family. Alex wouldn’t get to experience that though, so seeing this simple moment really brought her a sense of peace.

“Good timing,” chimed Elena, pulling Alex from her thoughts. “We have food, well what Elijah didn’t already eat.”

Elijah shrugged. “Couldn’t help myself; apparently, Elena is a pretty good cook.”

Alex smiled. “No doubt.”

“You hungry?” Elena asked.

Alex nodded.

They all sat down at the table and James joined them too. The four talked about anything but their current dilemma, and as the meal went on, both Elijah and James were giving Alex’s looks to tell Elena. The minutes were ticking by until Klaus showed up and he was either going to break his curse or kill them all.

Alex cleared her throat and stood up. “Elena, can you come with me?” Alex decided it was probably best to do this alone.

Elena gave her a strange look and nodded. “Okay, where are we going?”

“Just come with me.” Alex led her upstairs and into Alex’s bedroom.

Elena dropped onto Alex’s bed and looked around at the mess of candles. “What witchy stuff was you and James up to before, I could hear him chanting.”

“Just some protection spells, keeping us safe for the meantime.”

Elena nodded. “So…”

Alex took a deep breath. “I have a plan to stop Klaus.”

Elena smiled excitedly. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Alex rubbed her hands up and down her shoulders, wiping the sweat that was building on her hands. “It isn’t a plan that many would consider smart, but it is the only guaranteed way to stop him without the white oak stake.”

“Okay, what do we need to do?” Elena asked.

Alex turned away from her and squeezed her eyes shut. How could she do this? Ask her sister to let a monster like Klaus, kill her so that inturn she could kill Klaus? Alex groaned and Elena stood up and walked over to her.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” Elena gripped her hands and turned Alex to face her. “Talk to me.”

Alex felt the tears fill her eyes. She tried to push them away but more just replaced them. She took another breath and said, “If we let Klaus break the curse, he will have to transition. Which means he will have to feel every bone in his body break. The transition will be so painful that he will be weak enough that Elijah can stop him.”

Elena dropped her hands. “If he breaks the curse, then that means I’d have to die.” Her voice cracked.

Alex looked up and saw tears well in Elena’s eyes. “I know it’s too much to ask, but it’s the only way.”

Elena shook her head. “You want me to let Klaus kill myself? I thought the whole reason you came back was to keep me from dying, not make it happen.” Elena’s voice rose as she shouted at Alex. “You are supposed to be my sister.” Elena tried to push past Alex, but Alex grabbed her.

“I know, I never wanted to ask this. But you won’t stay dead. I have a way to bring you back.” Alex gripped her forearm. “I never wanted to ask this of you, but if we don’t do something, then Klaus will show up tomorrow and kill you anyway.”

Elena turned back to face Alex and sniffed. “You are still asking me to die.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Elena and hugged her tightly. “I know, and I’m sorry.”

The two sisters ended up on the floor at the end of Alex’s bed. Elena had her head tucked into Alex’s shoulder, and Alex rested her head on top of Elena’s. Alex had gone through everything with her. The Council, Renee, Elijah, James. Everything was laid out so that Elena could understand why they had no other option; all except the binding spell.

Through the whole conversation, Alex’s stomach had twisted itself to the point she felt like she wanted to be sick. Everything was screaming at her to find another way, she couldn’t do this to Elena, but they were out of time.

Elena tightened her grip on Alex’s hand, she said, “I’m scared.”

“I know.” Alex placed a kiss on her forehead. “But I will bring you back, and when you wake up it will all be over, Klaus will be gone, and you will be safe.”

“I need to tell Stefan…” Elena started to say.

Alex cut her off. “No, you can’t tell anyone. The only people who can know are us, Elijah and James.”

“I can’t not tell them.” Elena sat up and frowned.

“If you tell Stefan or Damon, they will convince you not to do it or won’t let you. Bonnie and Caroline too. It will be safer for everyone if they don’t know.” Alex pushed back a strand of Elena’s hair that had fallen in her face. “I am going to get you through this. Promise me you won’t say anything.”

Elena sighed and nodded. “Okay, I don’t like it. But fine.”

Alex hated pushing her sister to do this. But by this time tomorrow, Elena would be alive, and Klaus wouldn’t be. That was all that mattered.


	38. Steven's Quarry

**Steven's Quarry**

The sun was going down, and Alex sat at the head of the dining table, staring at her phone. Everything was set, Elijah had let an hour ago to find Klaus and relay a message to him. Alex had told him to be safe and had kissed him thoroughly, leaving them both breathless before he flashed out the door. It hurt to watch Elijah go knowing it would probably be the last kiss they shared.

Alex had started pacing in the hallway, then moved to the lounge. She had tried sitting, but her foot still tapped impatiently. She ended up at the table with a cup of tea in her hands, provided by Elena to calm her the _heck_ down, Elena’s words.

The phone should ring any moment now, Klaus would be on the other line, and they would agree to meet. The ritual would need to be completed during the hour that the full moon was at its highest peak, so they had some time to kill but what was Klaus waiting for.

Elena sat down beside her. “What if he doesn’t want to break the curse anymore?” she asked.

Alex frowned. “He has waited a thousand years to break the curse, why would he give up that chance?”

“Maybe we pissed him off too much. You said he waited a thousand years, why wouldn’t he wait for a few more. He seems like the type of asshole who would murder us all because he could.” Elena bit down on her finger and frowned at the phone.

Alex sighed. “Doppelgangers are rare. If he killed you without breaking the curse, he could never find another, especially considering the Petrova line will end with you.”

The two fell into silence for only a minute before the ringing of the phone startled them both. Alex frowned at the unknown number displayed on her screen, took a breath and answered. “Hello?”

“Alexandra, so lovely to hear your voice again, love.” His accented voice sounded smug.

Alex wanted nothing more than to see the look on his face once he watched as Elijah killed him. “Did Elijah find you?” she asked.

Klaus chuckled. “That he did, and he told me the most interesting of stories.”

Alex rolled her eyes, why couldn’t he just get to the point.

“He tells me that the doppelganger has decided to sacrifice herself for her friends, how very brave.”

Alex’s eyes flicked over to look at Elena. She was trying to keep a confident look on her face, but Alex could see the fear flickering behind it all. “She is.”

“What about our witch problem. You see, you killed all of mine. How is your sister supposed to die so valiantly if there is no witch to help her do so. Unless, would you be willing to give me a hand, love?”

She was going to make him suffer. Alex was livid. “I would never willingly help you break this curse.” Alex paused and reached over to grabbed Elena’s hand. “But I will, for her.”

Klaus laughed. She could picture the sadistic grin on his face. “Wonderful, sweetheart. Bring your sister and the moonstone to the location I’m going to send you. Be there before midnight.” The call disconnected, and Alex let out a breath.

“Step one, complete.” James entered the dining room and placed a bag on the table. “I called Sarah and clued her in.”

Alex frowned. “Why would you do that?” Sarah did not need to be involved in this.

“Sarah and I are going to make sure that nothing goes wrong. If Klaus gets the best of you or Elijah before you can put him down, then we will be there to help. Also, we need to make sure no one interrupts the ritual,” explained James.

Alex stood up. “If something goes wrong, you grab Sarah and Elena, and you run. You got it?”

James frowned.

Elena snapped, “No. We aren’t going to leave you alone with him.”

“Elijah will be there. Between us, we should be fine.” Alex grabbed her phone and walked around the table. “The only thing that could go wrong is if someone shows up and gets in the way. That is why I wanted to keep it between the four of us.” Alex grabbed the bag, and her phone buzzed. Glancing down, she saw that the message from Klaus. It was a pin-drop of the location. “We have the location, let’s go.”

~

The location drop led them to Steven’s Quarry. It was remote and not too difficult to get to, but Alex, James, Elena and Sarah, who they had picked up on the way, had left the car and had to walk to the opening. The walk through the trees was creepy, but the light of the full moon shone bright enough that they could see where they were going.

As they stepped out of the trees, Alex noticed a pillar standing in the centre with a book sitting open, but she couldn’t see Klaus. Looking around, she tried to see him, but the trees were silent beside the crickets in the grass.

“Where is he?” asked Sarah.

“Right here, love.”

They all turned to see Klaus walking through the trees with a body over his shoulder, and he was also dragging one along the ground. He stopped near the pillar and dropped the body he was carrying.

“I don’t believe we have been introduced,” said Klaus. He smiled at Sarah. “Another witch?”

Sarah frowned. James stepped in front of her protectively. “Stay away from her.”

Klaus smirked. “Relax, mate. There is only one pretty girl I am interested in tonight.” He looked at Elena. “Elena.”

Elena tensed. “Klaus.”

“Enough of your games. Do you have the spell?” Alex snapped. She didn’t want to deal with his crap. “And where is Elijah?”

Klaus’ smirk widened. “Elijah is…resting.”

Alex’s flinched. Klaus had daggered him, just like the rest of his siblings. How was she supposed to stop him now?

“The spell is in the book. As long as you have the moonstone, I’ve provided the other things required. Vampire, werewolf.” His eyes lingered on Elena. “Doppelganger.”

Alex pulled the moonstone from her pocket and walked towards the book. She tried to calm herself and think. She needed to put Klaus down, how was she supposed to stop him. The white oak stake was out. The last of it burnt when Klaus had stabbed Mikael with it. Elijah was the only one they could trust to rip Klaus’ heart from his chest, there were no other vampires she could trust that would go ahead with the whole plan and she also didn’t have time to find one. The only thing that could put him down was desiccation, but she needed to stop someone’s heart. After Elena died, Alex didn’t know how long it will be until the binding spell reversed her death and took Alex’s life. She didn’t know if there was enough time to desiccate Klaus and then revive James or Sarah.

“Are you able to do the spell?” Klaus asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Alex flinched as she noticed how close he was standing to her. She looked down at the book. It was simple enough. Challenge the power of the full moon into the moonstone, Klaus then had to kill each sacrifice the way they usually die. Vampire by wooden stake, werewolf by ripping out the heart, and doppelganger by draining them dry.

“It is simple enough.” Alex cleared her throat. She took a moment to look at the book. It was a grimoire, an old one. “Which witch did you steal this wrong?” she asked.

Klaus sighed. “It belonged to the original witch, the one who cursed me.”

“Your mother,” she said.

Klaus smiled. “You know your history.”

Alex frowned. “More than I would like to.”

A groan from the woman on the ground pulled a huff from Klaus. “Let’s get this started before they all runoff.”

“Fine.” Alex grabbed the salt that sat next to the book. She needed to create three circles, one for each sacrifice. She poured it around the vampire first. Once it was whole, she said, “ _Sigillum._ ” Fire ignited along the salt line and trapped the vampire inside. Alex repeated the same thing with the werewolf and then turned to Elena. “Your turn,” she said.

Elena nodded and walked over to her. She stopped in front of Alex and said, “No matter what happens, I love you.”

Alex smiled. “I love you too.” She hugged Elena quickly and sealed her inside the circle.

“Sisterly love, it is touching.” Klaus snickered and strolled towards her. “Are we ready?”

Alex looked up at the moon and felt its power shimmering down. It was time.


	39. The Sun and The Moon

**The Sun and The Moon**

Alex held the moonstone in the palm of her hands, it’s weight felt heavier than it ever had before. She ran her thumbs across its surface and felt a shock of its power. The magic of the moon was attracted to the spellbound stone. Alex closed her eyes and allowed the magic to swirl around her. The new power she held within her was heightening everything, the pull of the moon, the charge of the stone, she could even feel the magic that was wound into the makeup of the vampires and witches around her. It was overwhelming, but it was giving her a rush she had never experienced before.

Holding up the stone a rush of power shot through her hands and the stone erupted in fire. She dropped the stone onto the altar, and the fire spread around it. Alex opened her eyes to glance at the grimoire and began to chant the spell to channel the moon’s magic.

The sensation of the magic rushing down and disintegrating the stone felt like she was standing beneath a waterfall. The power was crashing down upon her, but it felt thrilling and refreshing.

Klaus’ voice pulled her from the euphoric feeling of the spell, and she focused her eyes on him as he approached the werewolf. The werewolf had awoken and was now growling at Klaus. Alex could see, even from a distance, the fear in his eyes. The barrier around the wolf dropped, and he didn’t hesitate to charge. Klaus caught the wolf by the throat and pinned him to the ground, he kicked and struggled against Klaus’ grip but couldn’t break it. Klaus shoved his hand into the werewolf’s chest and ripped out his heart.

Klaus stood up from his kill and smiled as he examined the heart in his hand. He smirked. “One down, two to go.” He carried the heart over to where Alex stood at the altar and held out the heart to her.

Alex took it from him and squeezed the blood from the heart on top of the moonstone and then dropped the heart on the ground. The moonstone flared as the first sacrifice was completed, the curse inside was beginning to crumble.

Alex glanced at Elena. Elena’s eyes were glued on the body of the dead werewolf, her face was clenched in fear and tears were brimming her eyes. Alex wanted to run to her and stop all of it. To tell her once again how sorry she was, that they would find another way.

“I don’t remember inviting them,” said Klaus.

Alex turned away from Elena and saw Stefan and Damon coming towards them.

“James!” Alex yelled.

James cut off the boys path and trapped them.

“No! You can’t do this!” yelled Damon.

“Elena, are you okay?” asked Stefan.

Klaus approached the brothers. He said, “For now, she is perfectly fine.” Klaus frowned at them. “What are you doing here? Come to watch the girl you both love die?” His voice was teasing like he was talking about a high school crush and not murder.

“Let her go,” said Stefan. “Please.”

Klaus shook his head. “Why would I do that, mate? She came here of her own free will.”

Both Stefan and Damon looked at Elena, shocked.

“Your lying,” said Damon.

“Am I?” Challenged Klaus. He chuckled. “Why don’t you ask Alexandra?”

Alex looked Stefan dead in the eye. Her magic still focused on challenging the moon, but she couldn’t tear herself away from the sorrow and confusion in his eyes.

“Alex, why are you helping him?” Stefan asked.

She didn’t have the words. How was she supposed to explain what they were doing when her plan had fallen apart. Klaus’ curse would be broken, Elena would come back, and Alex would die in her stead, but Klaus would be free to kill whomever he saw fit next.

Alex turned away from him and looked at Elena. The brave face that her sister was trying to display was weak, but Alex knew that her sister trusted her. She had to find a way.

“She isn’t one for conversation, is she?” said Klaus. “Oh well, if you will excuse me boys I have a vampire to sacrifice.”

Alex watched him as he approached the vampire, he smiled and waited as the barrier around the female vampire dropped. Instead of attacking Klaus, like the wolf had done, the vampire ran past Klaus and straight at Alex. The vampire tried to grab her by Alex stuck out her hand. The vampire cried out from pain and fell to her knees.

A laugh fell from Klaus’ lips. “Naughty vampire.” He pulled a wooden stake out of his back pocket and grabbed the vampires arm. He flipped the vampire onto her back and smiled before plunging it into her heart. Klaus gathered blood from the vampire and passed it to Alex.

Pouring the vampire blood over the moonstone, once again it flared and broken down completely, the once smooth stone was nothing but liquid, and it was swirling together with the blood of the first two sacrifices.

Klaus smiled. He turned to Elena and said, “Your turn, love.”

The circle around Elena went out, and both Stefan and Damon yelled at her to run. Alex waited and couldn’t help but beg for her to run, but from the look in Elena’s eyes, she knew that Elena wouldn’t do that.

Klaus held out his hand for her and Elena took a deep breath before walking towards them. She ignored Klaus’ hand and stepped up next to the altar beside Alex. Elena looked her dead in the eye and said, “I love you.”

Alex nodded, and the tears she had been hoping to keep locked away spilt out. “I love you too. Remember what I told you.”

Elena nodded.

Klaus stepped up beside Elena and pushed her hair out of the way. His eyes focused on her throat for a moment, and then he said, “Thank you, love.”

Elena glared at him. “Go to hell.”

Klaus smirked before biting down on her neck.

Stefan and Damon cried out, begging Alex to stop him. Alex couldn’t tear her eyes away from Elena as Klaus drained her dry.

It only took a matter of seconds before Klaus dropped her to the ground. Elena laid at Alex’s feet dead. The flames that burnt over the altar went out, and Klaus stepped away and looked up at the moon.

Alex dropped to her knees and pulled Elena into her lap. The tears fell from her eyes, and she sobbed. Alex knew that Elena would be okay, she would wake up. But they would never see each other again. Alex hated herself for putting Elena through this, no sister should ever do this. She couldn’t let this all be for nothing, Klaus had to die.

Alex looked up at Klaus and rage shot through her. He had dropped to his knees, his body going through his first transition. She couldn’t kill him, even with the magic of two witches in her she wasn’t that strong. And she didn’t know the spell for something like that either.

Desiccation was the only choice, but she didn’t have the heart to stop. Her own was out of the question because it would mess with her binding spell with Elena. Alex felt hope surged as she remembered her fight with Renee earlier. Renee had grabbed Elijah and used a spell to desiccate him. She had been strong enough to stop his heart without needing the human heart to do it.

Alex didn’t know if she could do it, but she wasn’t not going to try it. Pushing Elena from her lap, she stood up and approached Klaus. She walked up behind him, and she heard him laugh.

He said, “Sweetheart, you have no idea what you have done.”

Alex glared at him. “Yes, I do.” She pulled what magic she could muster and threw it at him.

Klaus cried out and was tossed through the air. He landed on his back and groaned. “What are you doing?”

Alex stepped forward. “What needs to be done.” She started chanting and pulling as much magic as she could muster. Everything she had she was pushing at Klaus, she needed to weaken him enough to touch him so that she could try it. She paused her chant and yelled, “James, Sarah.” Both of them ran to her.

“Alex, what are you doing?” James asked.

“I think I can desiccate him, but I need you both to keep him down.” Alex started her chant again.

“We got you,” said Sarah. She turned to the Salvatore brothers and dropped the barrier holding them in place. Both Sarah and James started chanting the small spell and nodded when Klaus was being held down.

Alex approached him and glared down at him. “The all-powerful hybrid isn’t so powerful after all.” She knelt down in front of him.

“You can’t kill me,” he hissed.

Alex shrugged. “I might not be able to kill you, but I can put you down just like you did Elijah.” Alex placed her hand on his chest and dug her fingernails into his skin. This time she didn’t need a spell to stop a heart, all she needed was to reach for his own with her magic. It slid through his veins, and when it found his heart, it strangled it.

Klaus gasped and tried to struggle, but the blood in his body was drying up, turning him into nothing but a corpse. Black veins spread from his chest.

Alex felt herself weakening, she needed to make sure he was desiccated completely. She pulled everything she had, she was gasping for breath. It hurt to force it, her magic knew she was going beyond her limits, even with Nadia’s magic mixed with her own.

The veins covered his skin, and any colour he had once had on his face turned white. His whole body dropped, and Alex cried out with relief as the power she had pushed into his heart, flowed back into her.

Alex fell to the ground and took a moment to try and catch her breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her head was throbbing. Alex reached up and wiped away the blood that had dripped from her noes.

“You did it,” said James. He knelt down beside her and helped her sit up.

“What did you do?” asked Sarah.

Alex took a breath and said, “I desiccated him.”

“She starved him in seconds. His whole body is dried up, no blood means he can’t function,” explained James.

“So he isn’t dead,” said Sarah.

“No, but he can hear and see everything around him.” Alex pushed herself to stand and looked to where she had left Elena.

Stefan was sitting on the ground with her in his arms. His face was buried into her shoulder.

“How long?” asked Alex. She looked at James.

James shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Alex stepped away from him and headed towards Stefan and Elena. She didn’t know how long it would take for the spell to bring Elena back, but she couldn’t let Stefan suffer, he deserved to know.

When she had first met Stefan, she had hated him and everything that he was. The vampire who had yanked Elena into the supernatural world, but he was also the vampire who had saved her life. Without him, Alex would have mourned Elena a long time ago. And watching the two of them together, even in a short period she could see how much they loved one another and that Stefan would do anything to keep her safe. Even Damon was protective of her. He was defiantly the brother Alex disliked, but his feelings for Elena meant he would do whatever he could for her and knowing that he would be around to keep her safe meant that Alex was okay with him.

A hand wrapped around Alex’s throat and squeezed. Alex gasped in shocked and glared as Damon stood in front of her.

“You let him kill her.” His fingers tightened.

“Damon, stop it.” Stefan appeared beside them and shoved Damon off Alex.

Alex stumbled and gasped for breath. “You moron, you know nothing.” Alex glared at him.

“I know that you just let that fucker kill her. If you could stop him the whole time, why didn’t you do it before he killed her.” Damon stalked towards her, his finger pointed.

“I didn’t even know I could do that. And besides, during his transition, he was weaker. It was part of the plan,” snapped Alex.

“Your plan was to let Elena die?” asked Stefan.

Alex flinched. She closed her eyes and pushed past Damon. She walked over to Elena and sat down beside her. The pain of everything that had happened swelled up inside her, and a sob ripped itself from her chest.

“She will wake up,” said Alex.

Stefan walked over and sat down beside her. “What do you mean?”

“Elena and I are linked by a spell. If one of us dies, then they will be brought back using the life force of the other.” Alex looked down at Elena and pushed a stray hair out of her face.

“You mean, she will wake up and then you will…” Stefan’s eyes widened in shock.

“I will die.” Alex leant down and placed a kiss on her head. “Can you please take her home? I would be better if she wakes up in a familiar place.”

Stefan nodded. “What about you?”

Alex took a shaky breath. “James will stay here with me until it happens. Then I will have him put Klaus somewhere safe for the rest of eternity.”

Stefan nodded and stood up. He picked up Elena and gave Alex a look filled with regret. “Do you want me to tell her anything?” he asked.

Alex smiled, and another sob came out. She shook her head. “No, I think she will understand.”


	40. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

Alex watched as Stefan, followed by Damon, walked out of the clearing. It would be the last time she would see Elena, and she would never see Jeremy or Jenna again. And Elijah, he was locked in some coffin. He didn’t deserve that.

Alex remained seated at the altar, she pulled her coat tight around her as the night’s chilly air cooled her warm skin. She smiled as James approached her and sat down beside her. He placed his arm over her shoulder and kiss the side of her head. He said, “All that power, your grandmother, must have been a badass witch.” James smiled at her and nudged her shoulder.

Alex nodded. “From what Elijah told me, she was.”

“What happened to him? I thought he was supposed to show up,” asked James.

Elijah. She had hoped that maybe there would be a chance for a final goodbye, but it didn’t seem like she was going to get one. “From what Klaus said, Elijah is dagger in a coffin alongside his siblings.” Alex sighed and rubbed her eyes. Everything had worked out except for Elijah, and all because his brother was the biggest asshole on the planet. Alex wasn’t going to let him suffer, not when Klaus couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. “Can you do me a favour?” she asked.

James nodded. “Anything.”

“Find Elijah, wake him up. Please,” she said. “I know that you still don’t like vampires…”

“I hate vampires, but I do believe that what we have believed in for the past eight years for me, five for you, the Council have twisted everything,” said James. “I still don’t like that they feed and kill humans, however, I will concede that not all are bad. Elijah seemed like one of the good ones, especially if he caught your fancy.”

Alex leant her head on James’ shoulder. “I love you,” she said.

James smiled. “I love you too, which is why I hope you understand.”

Alex frowned. “What do you mean?”

James pulled his arm off her shoulder’s and grabbed her hands instead. He fiddled with her fingers for a moment and smiled. “You really think I would let you bind yourself to Elena so you could just die?”

Shock, anger and betrayal all filled Alex. She reached up and smacked him. “You bastard, you let her die.”

James grabbed the hand she had smacked him with and shook his head. “No, I linked Elena, just not to you.”

Alex didn’t know what to do or to say. Who else would he have linked her too?

“I linked Elena to me.” James squeezed her hand.

“What?” Alex was shocked. He couldn’t have, Alex didn’t believe him. “No,” she said. “Your lying.” She shook her head and pulled away from him. Tears, once again, ran down her face, and she found it hard to breathe.

“I had too.” James pulled Alex to his chest and hugged her. “Elena needs you, and so does Jeremy. I could let you sacrifice yourself for them when I could be in your place.” He pulled her head up. “I love you, Alexandra Gilbert, I couldn’t let you die.”

“What about Sarah?” Alex asked.

“I already had my chance to yell, cry and kick him.” Sarah appeared before them and knelt down. She grabbed one of James’ hands and squeezed it. “My idiot brother fell in love with the most strongwilled and stubborn woman he could have found, which meant he always had to find a way to be more strongwilled and stubborn.” Sarah smiled, and a tear slid down her cheek.

“For once, I’m not going to disagree with you,” said Alex.

The three of them sat side by side on the ground. James had his arms around both Alex and Sarah, and they waited as the minutes ticked by. Alex didn’t notice that James had gone until she opened her eyes. The morning sun was rising, and James was lying against her, still and pale. Alex stroked his cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead before standing up to wrap her arms around Sarah.

~

Alex stood in the doorway to Elena’s bedroom. It was almost eleven o’clock, and Elena was sleeping, curled into Stefan, who was also asleep. She had come home, only after burning James’ body. Sarah and Alex had gathered wood and burnt his body on a pyre as the sun started its day. Klaus’ body was bound and then sealed inside a coffin that Alex had, for the meantime, had Sarah store at a storage facility until she could make over arrangements. She had also sent Sarah to meet up with Robert to wake up Jeremy and Jenna and have them brought back to Mystic Falls.

“I’m sorry about chocking you.”

Alex turned her head to see Damon standing at the top of the stairs. Alex smiled and couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled from her chest. “Never thought you were the type to apologise,” she said.

“I’m not,” said Damon. “But she is alive, and so for that, I am thankful.”

“You love her,” Alex said.

Damon frowned. “No—”

“You do. It’s why you reacted the way you did, and it’s okay.” Alex turned back to look at Elena.

“Even so, she loves Stefan. She’s my brother’s girl.” Damon stepped up beside her. “And we both know that he is better for her.”

Alex nodded. “Not going to disagree with you there.”

The sound of the front door opening pulled Alex away from Elena’s room, she walked downstairs to see Bonnie standing in the doorway. Bonnie smiled widely, “You’re okay.”

Alex nodded.

Bonnie dashed across the room and hugged her. “Stefan called and told me what you did, how are you still alive?”

Alex’s guilt throbbed at the thought of James. “James linked himself instead of me to Elena.”

Bonnie pulled back, and sadness filled her eyes. “Seems like something he would do.”

Alex nodded. “That it was.”

“Are you okay?” Bonnie asked.

Alex shook her head. “I don’t really know, everything is a little much at the moment.”

“No doubt.” Bonnie squeezed her hands and asked, “How’s Elena?”

“She seems okay,” said Alex. “She is asleep upstairs.”

Bonnie stayed with Alex for the rest of the morning. They sat in the kitchen drinking tea and talking about what had happened. Damon wandered around, fidgeting and cleaning—which was the strangest thing Alex had ever seen. It wasn’t until almost 1 o’clock when they hear footsteps on the stairs.

Elena walked into the kitchen and froze when she saw Alex. “Your okay.”

Alex smiled and nodded. “So are you.”

Both sisters ran at each other and met in the middle. Alex buried her face into Elena’s neck and just cried, the relief that they both had come out alive and safe on the other side of it all was an outcome that Alex had thought would be impossible. But here they were, crying and hugging. When they did manage to finally calm down, it was all upset when Sarah arrived with Jeremy and Jenna in tow. The tears flowed even more, and Alex pulled her family in for the tightest hug she could muster.

Alex had her family. Jenna was mad at them for knocking her out and trying to take care of themselves when she was the adult; Alex had tried to make her remember that she wasn’t a child herself, but Jenna was insistent and scolded her and Elena like children. Jeremy had been annoyed as well, but he understood that both Alex and Elena had only wanted him safe.

They spent the rest of the day, filling them in on everything that had happened. Alex included Renee and the Council, she told her family everything.

By the end of the day, they were all tired and ended up falling asleep together in the living room. Elena and Alex spilt the couch, Jenna in the armchair, and Jeremy was comfortable on an assortment of pillows on the floor.

Alex had watched them sleep and knew that she wasn’t going anywhere. The past five years had always been about staying away from Mystic Falls, she had always thought that she hated the town and the painful memories that came with it. But Mystic Falls was her home, it was where her family was, and most of all, it was where she was needed.


	41. Just The Beginning

**Just The Beginning**

The hallway was dark, the only source of light was the flickering light that sat at the far end of the corridor. It was rather chilly and Alex was glad that she had brought her jacket. She walked through the hall looking for the number 2329. The maze of storage lockers was a jumble of numbers that made no sense until she realised that it had been done intentionally. It was a spell designed to keep those who weren’t supposed to be there out or get them very, very lost. However, over the past month, Alex had discovered that having her grandmother’s magic, combined to her own gave her a certain advantage over most spells that a single witch alone couldn’t handle.

Her magic had grown to a new level, and she had been experiencing some interesting changes into the way her spells worked and the way it reacted to her emotions. Just like an untrained witch, her power levels meant that extreme outburst of emotion frequently resulted in a physical reaction from her magic. Alex had reached her limit when it came to putting all the books back on her bookshelf after her magic had sent everything in her room flying. And the number of lightbulbs that they were going through at the Gilbert household had tripled.

It wasn’t entirely out of her control, it was just taking time for it to all settle in. Alex had gone through months of training, when she was a teenager, before her magic stopped accidentally reacting to her emotions. It was the same process, except now she had to guide herself.

Alex reached the end of the corridor and smiled when locker 2329 appeared before her. There was no lock on the door, but she could feel the magic locking it shut. Placing her hand on it, she felt the magic and then used her own to break it down. She felt the sealing spell crack, and Alex couldn’t help but smile.

She yanked up the door and cried out with relief at the sight of the five coffins. She had finally found Elijah, or so she hoped. Alex had spent the past month trying to track down where Klaus had stored his siblings. The asshat had more witches working for him than she thought, and vampires were always popping up and getting in her way. It had been a journey, but all of it was worth it.

Alex opened the first coffin and came face to face with a blonde female vampire. She was dressed in an old fashioned dress, and if she hadn’t been desiccated, Alex had no doubt she would be good looking. The stake in her chest made it clear that she was an original, so probably Elijah’s sister. Alex left her dagger. It was perhaps best to wake Elijah and then let him deal with his siblings.

The second coffin brought tears to Alex’s eyes. Elijah lay, desiccated, in the coffin but still as handsome as ever. She reached over and yanked the stake from his chest and reached forward to touch his face. It had been a month, so she didn’t know how long it would take for him to wake up.

Alex pulled her backpack off her back and pulled out three blood bags, ready for the man she loved to wake the hell up.

It didn’t take as long as Alex, though. She had called Elena to let her know she had found them and then rang Sarah to do the same. Sarah had been helping her track Elijah down, but Alex had been sure to keep her out of the direct line of fire.

Alex couldn’t help but smile as the last few dark veins disappeared, and Elijah’s eyes snapped open. He sat up in his coffin and looked at her. “Alexandra,” he said.

Alex’s smile widened, and a tear slid down her cheek. “Hey, handsome.”

Elijah jumped from the coffin and sped over to her. Alex had expected him to be hungry, but instead, his arms wrapped around her body and his lips claimed hers. The kiss was hungry and filled with passion, and it set Alex’s whole body on fire. Spending a full month to track him down had been entirely worth it.

Alex pulled back from Elijah only when her lungs demanded air. She gasped for breath and leant her forehead against his. “I love you,” she said.

He smiled. “I love you too.” He placed another kiss on her head and stepped back a little.

Alex bent down and picked up one of the blood bags she had dropped. “Hungry?” She handed it to him.

“Thank you.” Elijah downed the three bags quickly, and the colour in his skin brightened. “How long has it been?” he asked, wiping away a few drops of spilt blood.

“A month,” said Alex.

Elijah discarded the bag into his empty coffin and picked up the dagger that Alex had pulled out of him. “When he daggered me, I thought I was going to wake up in 100 years and never see you again.” He dropped the dagger and closed the coffin. “What happened?”

Alex walked over to him and said, “He broke the curse and with the help of James and Sarah, I desiccated him. He is magically sealed in a coffin, and I have him stored in a storage facility, closer to home.”

Elijah cupped her cheek. “And Elena?”

“She’s alive.”

Elijah smiled. “How?”

“James bound himself to her when she died his life force was transferred to her. Elena was revived, and he died in her place.” Alex grabbed Elijah’s hand and squeezed it. Having him back was a comfort she had missed, and the guilt of James’ death was still sitting heavily on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” Elijah pulled her against his chest. “I know he meant a great deal to you.”

Alex nodded against his chest. “He did, but I thank him every day that I get to spend with Elena and now also with you.”

Elijah pulled her chin up and smiled down at her. “I look forward to spending the next hundred years with you.”

Alex reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Maybe more, who knows. Today is just the beginning.”

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, at the end of this story.
> 
> I can't believe it's over. I have had so much fun giving this story a new life and ending, this is so completely different from the original one I wrote back in 2017. For those of you who have been apart of the journey, I thank you. I hope you have enjoyed the story and the characters and I know that I will miss Alex. I find her an interesting rollercoaster of emotions.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about the story by leaving a review, I would appreciate it.
> 
> Thanks, EVERYONE!
> 
> Until next time...


	42. Sequel : Always and Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel is coming!
> 
> I am currently in the progress of writing the sequel to Bloodlines. The working title is Bloodlines: Always and Forever.
> 
> I have dropped a teaser below, so enjoy and keep an eye out!

Wednesday afternoons were normally quiet; the lunch rush would die off and Alex would make her way through Raven’s wiping down tables, collecting the last few bills and dishes, and restocking the alcohol to make sure that they were ready for the end of day. Customers would generally find their way through the door around five thirty; the few hours in between Alex used as some spare time to focus on her other job, her witchy duties.

It had been five years since she had broken away from the coven known as the Council. Once a group of witches that Alex had admired and worked under. Their mission was to rid the world of vampires and for many years Alex had been brainwashed, that’s how she looked at it, to believe that every single vampire on the planet was pure evil and deserved to spend eternity suffering for what they had done. It took one very special vampire for Alex to realise how far she had been misled and had been trying to make up for what she had done by helping those around her, human, witch, werewolf and vampire alike. It was the same thing her grandmother had done, Nadia Ravenwood had turned her back on the very same coven and had helped those in need.

Alex placed the last few dirty glasses into the dishwasher and flicked it shut as the jukebox finished its song. Taking one glance around the empty bar she grabbed a clean glass and poured herself some water before hoping up onto the bar and summoning her grimoire.

Since finding out her grandmother and the real reason behind the fate of her biological family, Alex wanted nothing more than to connect with them. Communing with magical ancestors required patient and practice, but in five years Alex hadn’t been able to get more than a whisper. It was frustrating but she wouldn’t let that stop her.

In between attempts to connect with her dead family members she kept herself busy. Her living family members had managed to stay out of trouble and even live almost like normal humans. Without the looming threat of psychotic vampires hanging over Elena’s head, Alex was able to step back and live her own life without constant worry.

The grimoire had original been her grandmother’s; Elijah had given it to her not long after they met. Alex believed that it was meant to be a peace offering of sorts, his way of trying to tell her that she could trust him. At the time, Alex had been so confused by her own messed up emotions and dealing with Elijah crazy brother that she had realised how big him handing over the book was. It was full of spells that could possibly cause a lot of issues for vampires, but he had given it too her because it was something that Alex should have.

The grimoire had grown since Alex had first looked through its pages. She had added her own spells, adjusted old ones, and even Bonnie and Sarah had both added a few pages here and there. It was a lot more than just her grandmother’s grimoire now.

Alex had marked the most powerful tracking spell in the book a few days prior. It had come in handy when dealing with the Mikaelson siblings once they had woken up, and even years down the line Elijah often asked her to keep an eye on Kol and Finn’s whereabouts. Opening to the marked page, she summoned a pen and a spare piece of paper to make notes on.

When a witch started with a spell it would always require exact steps to be followed, the older the witch and the more practice in a particular spell they had it was possible to make changes and improve upon or even use it for a different reason all together. Alex had joked to Elijah, while lying across the couch, a few days earlier that he should just place magical trackers on his siblings rather than have Alex constantly use to spell. Her prod at his overprotective tendencies turned into her now looking into the possibility of creating a spell that would track them.

Alex frowned at the spell and placed the grimoire down on the bar. She had considered that she could combine the tracking spell to an object, just like the daylight spell. Charm a necklace, or ring, and have them wear said object. The only thing was getting them to keep it in place.

Alex flipped to the daylight spell and wrote down the ingredients; she would need to do a few tests.

The bar’s door swung open and Alex glanced up. The patron who strolled into the bar had a strained look of concentration on his face, and Alex could feel the magic pulsing around him. He took a few steps towards her and smirked in her direction.

It wasn’t strange for a lone witch to show up during the day. Some knew that Alex was a witch and asked for help, sometimes they brought their werewolf or vampire friends. After leaving the Council and not having them control her every step, Alex had taken the chance and decided to open a bar. The building had been an old factory and the original owners were considering tearing it down and building something else, but one generous offer from an overcompensating Original boyfriend had the building signed over into Alex’s name. From their it was transformed into a popular hangout for the supernatural community to come and enjoy themselves if they followed her rules.

The man stopped at the bar and lent against it.

“Kitchen’s closed till five,” said Alex. She only briefly made eye contact with him before looking back down at her notes.

He hummed in acknowledgement. “That’s alright, sweetheart.”

Alex glared at the pet name and made sure to lock eyes with him.

“I’ll take a beer.” The man pulled off his jacket and hung it over the back of the bar stool, before sitting down on the one next to it.

Alex placed her pen and paper down and slid off the bar to serve the man.

“This is a nice place you have here,” he said.

The magic buzzing around the man was rubbing Alex the wrong way. While most witches could sense one another from a simple touch, the energy around everyone felt different to her. It seemed to be an ability shared by the witches from her bloodline. “Did you want tap or bottle?” she asked him.

“Tap, thanks.” He smiled at her. Instead of it seeming friendly, the look sent an ice chill down Alex’s back.

She poured the drink and very quickly waved her hand over the liquid. It had been a trick that Renee, her old mentor, had taught her back when she was still learning. A wordless sedative that could be placed on any sort of consumable and activated at any point after it was consumed. Powerful witches could probably sense such a trick, but Alex found that when someone acts as comfortable as the man before her was, he believed that either Alex was no threat to him, or he was just extremely cocky.

She placed the beer in front of him. “That will be six bucks.”

The man nodded and slapped down a few one-dollar bills.

Alex held in the smirk when she could feel the magic coming off the bills. The man had done the same thing to the money that she had done to his drink. If she picked up the money and then touched her mouth or her nose, she would pass out.

“I’m surprised you don’t remember me,” the man spoke. He picked up the beer and took a swig.

Alex leant against the bar, crossed her arms and frowned. “I meet a lot of people.”

He shrugged. “I suppose that is true. I’ve heard a lot of different things from other witches about you.”

“Oh really?” Alex was annoyed at the idea of this man wanting to do through the process of small talk. If this man was a witch who worked for the Council than she would have preferred that he simply just attack her. At least then she could knock him out and not worry about knocking out some innocent bloke who just wanted her help. It had only happened once so far, but it didn’t stop Alex from feeling bad about it.

“They tell me that you sympathise with vampires, that your friends with them.” The man cringed and took another drink. “I found it hard to believe that you of all witches had sunk so low.” Another sip. “I heard some many stories about you; how you hunted vampires ruthlessly, how you destroyed their kind without even a hint of remorse. But you went and got some from an original blood sucker and turned into a monster sympathiser.”

Alex let a chuckle slip from her lips. In the years that had past since she had killed Renee and turned against the Council, she had met eight different witches that had been sent by the Council. Each of them had relayed a similar speech before Alex had smacked them into the ground. She hadn’t killed all of them herself, Elijah had torn the hearts from two, and Rebekah and torn one apart after she that had attempted to torture her. The first deaths had been hard on Alex; she struggled with the guilt of killing her own kind. It had been Elijah and Elena whose constant reassurance that she was protecting herself and those she loved, and to stop the Council she would most likely have to resort to killing a lot more.

“Do you find me funny?” the man asked. He pushed himself up from the bar and glared at her.

“I find your little speech amusing.” Alex tilted her head. “Do the Council tell you to relay that story before they send you down?”

The man huffed.

“And tell me, did they tell you about the others they sent before you? And what happened to them?”

The man’s glared deepened and a vein appear along his forehead. “You are going to pay, for the deaths you have cause. Your magic will be stripped, and you will burn.”

Alex smirked. “If your goal was to beat me, then maybe you shouldn’t have drunk a drink that I poured for you.” She pushed off the bar and took a step towards him. “Have a nice nap?”

The man frowned and seemed almost confused.

Alex snapped her fingers and the spelled liquid that he had consumed took over and made him fall to the floor. Looking down at the now unconscious witch, Alex frowned. What was she supposed to do with him now? If she dumped him somewhere and allowed him to wake up, he would just come back. Witches knew that you didn’t go back to the Council empty handed.

Climbing over the bar she looked at the man and the towards the open door. She twisted her hand and the door lock clicked, no human needed to walk in on this and cause issues. Alex pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled the closest assistance.

“I haven’t heard from you in over a week, where have you been?” Rebekah’s voice wailed down the line.

Alex couldn’t help but smile. When she had first met Rebekah, the Original had been rude and looked down on Alex. And when she had found out that Alex had locked Klaus in a box, she had decided that maybe Alex wasn’t so bad. In Rebekah’s eyes, Klaus deserved to spend some time in a box and suffer just how his siblings had. The two of them had found that there were many things they had in common, taste in music and men, but they also loved a good movie night with popcorn. Elijah had experienced on more than one occasion in the past two years being kicked out of the apartment he shared with Alex, by Rebekah who wanted a girl’s night.

It had been odd becoming comfortable with Rebekah, an original vampire, whom once upon a time Alex would have spent her time trying to find a weakness to kill her. Instead, they shared popcorn and gossiped like teenagers.

“My apologises, but things have been busy,” said Alex.

Rebekah huffed. “No excuses. Elijah may be knocking boots with you under the covers, but that doesn’t mean he can hog you.”

Alex sighed and laughed. “I’m not a possession.”

“Maybe not, but he needs to learn to share,” said Rebekah.

Alex held her phone against her ear with her shoulder and grabbed the man’s jacket that was hanging over the back of the chair. “Anyway,” she said, “I had a little run in with another witch from the Council…”

“And you need body disposal?”

Alex frowned. “No, if you let me finish.”

“Sorry, but if there is a mess to be made than call Elijah because I am wearing my new Gucci shoes,” said Rebekah.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Elijah headed to New York two days ago, so he isn’t here. What I need is for you to come and collect the unconscious witch on the floor of my bar and take him back to the loft so I can interrogate him later.”

Rebekah huffed.

Before Alex could speak any further, the blonde vampire appeared in front of her. Alex smiled. “Please,” she said. Ending the call, she slipped her phone back into her pocket and dug into the man’s jacket pockets.

Rebekah nodded. “Fine, but you owe me. I was on my way over to suggest we go out tonight but torturing a witch will just have to suffice.”

Alex said, “Keep the torture to a minimum. I have ways of getting the information without this ending in cold blooded murder.” She pulled a key card, from a hotel, out of the jacket and glanced at the name.

Rebekah pouted. “You take the fun out of everything.” She grabbed the man’s leg and started dragging him towards the back door. “Don’t take too long, the longer you make me wait the more likely I am to start peeling off his skin.”

Alex cringed. “That’s so gross,” she said.

Rebekah paused and smirked over her shoulder. “But effective.” With a flash she was gone.

It still baffled Alex most days that this was now the norm for her. The hotel key card read ‘The Grand’. There was only one hotel that a member of the council could afford that had a name like that; it was a crappy hotel that was known more for its bed bugs than its award-winning stained sheets. The typical place for a bad guy to hold up in while he stalks his target. She slipped the key into her back pocket and checked the other pocket. She pulled out a wallet and flipped it open to see his ID. Roman Sandford, 34. Alex pulled the few bills of cash and dropped the wallet back into the pocket. “He won’t be needing this,” she said.


End file.
